Saturday Nights
by Mini Wheat Consumers
Summary: High school shouldn't have been this hard, but best friends Axel and Roxas, know just how to screw themselves over. Eventual AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

**Leven: I've always wanted to write a long, dramatic, soap opera like fic, and Ewon said we could! :D this is going to be a magical journey of angst and other things so be prepared!**

**Ewon: Lmao XD you make it sound like you need my permission to write this**

**Leven: I do!**

**Ewon: This new story doesn't mean we are giving up on our own stories. I just need something to get me out of my rut, and Leven bugged me to do this**

* * *

><p>Roxas sighed as he rolled around in bed, tucked snugly under his cocoon of warmth. It was yet another lazy Saturday afternoon that caused the exhausted blond to burl deeper into his blankets. The night before was full of fun and games, not to mention a lot of candy.<p>

Yes, Halloween had been yet again concord by Roxas and his small group of friends. It would also be a night he would never forget. The night he saw his best friend soaked from head to toe in pool water, causing his already almost skin tight costume to get tighter and leave nothing to the imagination.

_'Thank you Sora for tripping over Kairi's feet and knocking Axel into the pool.' _The blond laughed to himself, eyes shut as the rays of sun light tried to break through his curtains.

**Beep Beep**

Groaning from the noise of his phone, Roxas slipped an arm out of his bundle and picked up the device next to his pillow. "Who the hell-" he grumbled looking at his screen, "is skyping me?"

The name flamedaddyaxel appeared along with a small picture of a smirking red head. Roxas growled and unlocked his phone. He accepted the call and got a full face of a shirtless Axel sitting at on a chair that was placed by his computer desk. He had a towel around his shoulders with his slight damp hair releasing droplets onto his pale form.

Roxas held back his blush and glared at his best friend. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He barked, not caring that it was almost one in the afternoon.

Axel scratched his head as he tried to remember what time it was, "Like two or something right?" The redhead touched his phone's screen a couple of times to make the time appear, "Oh, it's 1:30, close enough. Why are you still in bed Roxy? The day is young and we need to go out and play!"

"Why are you yelling?" Roxas muttered and round around so he was laying on his stomach. He tucked his pillow under his chest and wrapped his arms around the soft ball of fluff. The blond lay his phone on his mattress, his bed head running wild in the mirrored screen.

"I was up doing chores so I could lazy around like I am right now. Besides, we played yesterday and I'm tired." Roxas said as a matter of fact.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked as an afterthought, eyes looking to Axel's bare chest and towel over his shoulders.

"Why would I be cold? I'm fucking hot!" Axel sent his sleepy and cat like friend his signature smile, "And I was hoping I could steal you away so we could hang out and do debauchery things and shit. You know what we always do on Saturdays? If you're so hell bent on being old and lazy, can I at least come over and we can marathon some movies?" Axel asked in an innocent voice.

Roxas snorted at Axel's overly self-esteem comment about himself. Blue eyes rolled with the shake of his head. "Yeah, that's why you aren't cold, because you're really hot."

_'Dear god, please don't let me blush.'_

"Anyway, sure. Whatever. Just as long as I can stay in my burrito." Roxas said shuffling around so he could lay on his side. He purposely let his face go off screen so he could calm himself from the embarrassment he felt. It was one thing to be sarcastic about Axel's attraction; it was another to pretend to be sarcastic.

Axel nodded his head, totally ignoring the fact that his friend probably couldn't see him, "Burritos are good. Want me to bring over a bag of frozen ones so we don't starve?"

Roxas couldn't suppress his laughter. He grabbed his phone and stared at his best friend with clearer eyes, sleep wiped from his face. "And hot Cheetos. I want to stuff them inside mine." He said with a bright smile and swore he saw Axel's face tint red for a split second.

Axel shook his head to clear his thoughts. When he regained him composer he grinned at Roxas, promising to remember the food and disconnected the Skype connection.

Once the call ended, Roxas was sure to go offline so he wouldn't get bothered again by the redhead. Although it wouldn't stop him or anyone else calling him normally. "I should just shut my phone off." He whispered to himself, bring the blanket back over his head. "I'll just sleep till he gets here." With that Roxas shut his eyes and let himself feel the bliss of sleep.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Axel made it to Roxas's house. The front door was locked as usual, but Axel being Axel though had a spare key. After letting himself in the redhead crept into Roxas's room. The sight of Roxas curled up with his blankets firmly wrapped around him made a fond smile spread across Axel's face.<p>

He gently placed the food on the computer table and crawled into Roxas's bed, winding his lanky arms around the sleeping teen's waist.

The blond mumbled in his sleep, curling into the new found warmth that enveloped him. "...asshole...'at's my candy."

Axel had to bite his lip to suppress a laugh. With deft hands the taller teen rubbed Roxas's back, hushing him back into his sleep. This wasn't what he wanted to do during his weekend, but Axel was content and that's all that mattered.

"Mm..you're warm." Roxas mutter, slowly stirring. "Why ya always warm?" The blond yawned and opened his eyes to gaze at his friend. The closeness made his face flush and his eyes snap shut. He buried his face with his blanket to hide his redden cheeks.

"How 'ong you been 'ere?" He asked with a bit of a muffled voice.

"We've been over this. I'm always warm because I'm so damn hot. And I just got here." Axel pulled away to get off the bed and retrace their food, "Time to eat! Hope you're hungry. I also picked up a couple scary movies since we couldn't watch any last night."

Roxas rolled his and popped his head out from his mini cave. "I'm always hungry when I wake up." Roxas unwrapped himself and got to his feet. He grabbed his console controller from his book shelf across the room and turned it on. He shuffled back to his bed and patted the space next to him, signaling Axel to sit and show him the movies.

"I hope they actually are scary this time. I'm tired of seen movies with mild sex in them." Roxas said.

"Well I got Cabin in the Woods. It's a mix of funny and scary. Plus there's a bit of sexy time in it. I also grabbed Halloween 'cuz duh it was Halloween, and Child's Play. What would you like to watch first?" Axel grabbed his book bag filled with movies and other goods before taking his seat next to a Roxas.

Roxas chewed his lower lip, ponder over the choices. "None of those are scary." He said bluntly. "But I guess Cabin in the Woods just to get it over with.

Roxas dug through Axel's goodie bag and frowned at the frozen burrito. "Guess we should cook these first." He laughed putting the item against Axel's face.

Axel yelped in slight alarm at the freezing touch and jumped off the bed with one hand covering the offended cheek, "Goddamit Roxas! That was fucking cold! You fight dirty." Green eyes narrowed into a playful glair, "And if you don't like my choices then why don't we just watch something you like? I can torrent something from your computer while the food cooks."

Roxas stuck his tongue out and climbed off the bed. "It's fine. You went out of your way to rent them." A cheeky grin spread across Roxas face. "I have an idea though."

Roxas left it hanging as he took the bag of frozen goods headed to the kitchen to warm them up. He heard foots steps following after him and could just picture Axel's raised brow and cocky smirk. "For every death of a 'main' character, we have to do a dare. For every topless scene, female or male, we have to speak a truth. Whoever chicken's out has to dress as a pink fairy next year for Halloween."

Axel placed his hand in his hip and cocked his head to the side, "Really? That's the bet? No, no Roxy. The loser has to dress up as a rainbow unicorn. And that's not all! No shirt, booty shorts, and high heels. Deal?"

"Fine. And not matter how cold or rainy it gets." Roxas grabbed Axel's hand shook it. "Next bet will be a tattoo you can never get rid of."

When the two pulled away from the deal sealing shake Axel pointed to the one of the two small triangles under his eye, "You must have short term memory loss 'cuz I already lost that bet. How much longer till the food's done?"

Roxas smiled and looked at the microwave. "Thirty seconds."

_'They bring out your eyes.' _Roxas thought_._

"Are you still pissed at me for making you get them on your face?"

Axel was silent for a while just because he wanted to make Roxas's skin crawl. Once the blond was nice and uncomfortable Axel answered, "Not so much. I mean they're pretty bad ass and people don't mess with me because of them. And their small enough that I can easily cover them with makeup so it'll make find work easy."

Roxas let out a heavy sigh and muttered "Jerk." While Axel just chuckled. The two friends then finished warming up their food and headed back to Roxas' room. They put the first movie in and say back on with burrito in hand.

"You sure you don't want to try putting your hot Cheetos in the burrito?" Roxas asked taking a bite of his food."

Axel looked down at Roxas' meal and felt his stomach churn, "No it's fine. How can you eat shit like that anyway?"

"It all goes down the same hole. Just because you have a weak stomach doesn't mean my food is shit." To prove his point, Roxas took a huge bite out of his food.

Axel faked gagged, "It may go down the same hole but it has to sit on my tongue at the same time and the taste buds do not like." The redhead had to look away from Roxas and focus on turning the movie on so he wouldn't get sick from watching the other teen eat his disgusting food.

"My taste buds love it." Roxas laughed and took another bite, smaller than the first.

For the next few hours that the movies played, the two made mental notes on the number of deaths and topless scenes. As soon as they finished child's play, the sun's bright rays were nowhere to be seen. The night air seeped through Roxas thin glassed window, turning the room into an ice box. Roxas shivered and made a cocoon out of his blankets again, leaving Axel out of them.

"S-so, do you w-want to go first or s-should I?" Roxas stuttered, staring at Axel like an insect ready to be trampled on.

"I guess I can since you didn't like the movies. But before we start, are you okay? I can go turn up the heat."

"'M fine." Roxas unwrapped himself with an idea in mind. He threw the blanket out so it would cover them both and awkwardly curled next to Axel. "Just promise me you won't make me eat ice or dance in a cold shower like last time?"

Axel wrapped himself around Roxas making sure the smaller boy was nice and warm, "It's not my fault you make weird and amusing faces when you're cold. So what's my dare or truth?"

Roxas sighed contently as he got comfortable. He felt his cheeks heat up and his heart pound with the close contact. Though he and Axel have been friends since childhood, they have never once laid so close together in all their time. To Roxas it just felt right and made his heart soar with the thought of Axel not shoving him away, but instead holding.

"Er um. Well I guess it's gonna be a truth first. Let's start with something easy." The blond said, dating to snuggle closer to his human heater of a friend. "What's so amusing about the faces I make?"

Axel looked at the far wall as he tried to think of the words to describe the strange faces, "Well for one it scrunches up and makes you look like you ate the world's most sour lemon and it's pretty fucking funny. And second, sometimes when it's cold enough you make little noises that I can't really describe, but it's equally amusing." Axel nodded his head just to confirm to himself that he was pleased with his answer. "Okay so my turn now. I dare you to...umm...lick the doorknob."

Roxas glared at the redhead and shoved of the covers. "I do not m-make no-noises." He said stomping his bare feet to the door. With a quick noise of complaints about the cold and licking germ cover objects, Roxas licked the nob and crawled back into bed, taking the blanket back for himself. "I dare you to lick my foot."

Axel blanched at that, "You want me to eat your toe jam? I really wanna say no but I wanna see you dressed as a practically naked unicorn. Fine give it here." Axel grabbed Roxas's foot and twisted the blond till his foot was in the redhead's face and his head was hanging off of the bed.

Axel ignored Roxas' cries of protest as he dragged his tongue from the base off the foot all the way up to the tip of a toe. Once he was done Axel threw the foot away and reached over to grab a soda he had poured earlier and downed it.

Roxas entire face went cherry red. He really thought Axel would have said no and gave up. He wasn't expecting to actually have his foot licked. His slick tongue gave him a strange sensation and made him shiver, though he blamed it on the cold room. Even the remark about seeing him naked was enough to cause him to die from embarrassment.

"That's just nasty." Roxas wiped his foot on the sheets beneath him, trying to play it off. He then once again rearranged the covers so he was sharing again. "You're lucky my foot is clean. Now what's my truth?"

"Trust me dude, that limb was not clean. I can still taste it." Axel made a disgusted face and took another swig from his drink, "Do you like anyone?"

Roxas glared at Axel but the moment the question was asked he looked away. "Y-yeah. Uh same question."

"Ah...it's kind of complicated. I think at this point it may be a bit more than like." Axel awkwardly scratched one of his tattoos and coughed, "So it's dare now right? I dare you to give me all of your Halloween candy."

"Oh..." Roxas kept his gaze away from Axel as a sharp pain in his chest stabbed at his heart._ 'Act normal.'_

"You know, I would if you didn't eat it all last night with Naminé and Sora." Roxas crossed his arms and pouted at his best friend, daring to make eye contact. "I only have a Kit-Kat left. Here." He said taking said chocolate from his candy bag beside his bed.

"I dare you not to ask me who I like while you spill the beans about who you more than like." He said with a small smirk of victory.

_'Even if it'll hurt me in the process.'_

Axel opened the Kit-Kat and split it in half so he could share it with the suddenly shy blond, "Oh I do not dare say. I don't think you'd be happy with me."

"You have to or you're dressing like a unicorn next year." Roxas took the candy with a thanks and nibbled on it.

Without saying anything Axel swooped down and captured the blond's chocolate covered lips. The kiss didn't last long when Axel pulled away. A deep crimson blush spread across his face.

Wordlessly Axel pulled out of the blankets and into the cold air of the room. Green eyes were downcast, "I'm sorry."

With wide shocked eyes, Roxas stared at his best friend with a tomato red face. "Y-you just...kissed me." He whispered more to himself than asking while touching his lips with the tips of fingers. His gaze straying from Axel's own crimson cheeks to his bed. He let out a breath laugh, sitting up straight, he shook his head, "I don't understand...I dared you to spill your secret and yet you..."

Not being able to say again what Axel had done the blond bit his lower lip to hold back any and everything he might say something wrong. '_Is this a joke? Why are you sorry? Damn it.'_

A bitter laugh escaped Axel, "How oblivious can you get Roxas? I did spill my secret. And if you don't get it then I guess it's better to leave it at that."

Roxas got off his bed and moved to stand in front of Axel, serious azure eyes staring up into sullen green of the taller teen. "How long?" He asked knowing he didn't have to finish the question. The teen desperately wanted to know how long the older teen had these feelings for him. Surely they couldn't have been there for as long as his own. Roxas had figured out his feelings in elementary school and even then his friend never once showed any signs of liking anyone but the random girls that gave him things and tried to win his affection.

Axel's shoulders slumped in defeat. He was so sure his dopey friend wouldn't have caught on, but he guessed he was wrong, "I don't know. Maybe since the beginning of the school year when I walked in on you in the shower? That seems really creepy I know, and if you don't want to be friends anymore or pretend this never happened then I understand."

Immediately Roxas face became a whole new shade of red. If it was possible, steam would be rushing out if his hot ears. He remembered that day and he couldn't even look at Axel without shying away with the knowledge that Axel had seen his body. "Damn it Axel! I told you to never mention that again!" Roxas shouted and shut his eyes, looking like a school girl with the way his body tensed up and his foot stomped on the carpet.

"Sorry," Axel apologized again for the hundredth time that day, "I guess I just keep fucking everything up. I can leave if you want to be alone. And don't feel bad, I understand." The redhead couldn't meet Roxas's eyes as he stood at the edge of the bed and nervously kicked the carpet.

Roxas kept his eyes glued to the floor, his face remained red and hot. With a shaky breath Roxas shoved Axel so he was sitting on the bed. The blond ignored the confused look the older teen gave and settled himself between his legs. He gulped and leaned down, returning the chaste kiss he got a while ago. "It's your turn to ask me a truth."

Axel couldn't close his mouth or find his voice so the dumbfounded redhead resembled a fish for a moment making Roxas giggle. When his mind finally caught up to him Axel was able to ask, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Roxas got what little courage he had and kissed Axel again, letting it last a little longer, before he pulled away again. "I like you...I've liked you since we were kids." He admitted, slowly shying away from him, taking small steps back.

Before Roxas could get too far away Axel reached out and captured his wrist and pulled him back to the bed so their chests were pressed tight together, "Well this puts us in a delicate situation don't you think?"

"Um." Was all Roxas could say._ 'So close.' _His hearts pounded in his chest, rapidly. Roxas avoided Axel's Cheshire grin and mischievous gaze that told him what thoughts ran through the redhead's mind. "Uh..."

Axel couldn't contain himself. Roxas just looked so cute and venerable. He reached up so he could pull Roxas closer to him. Axel pecked Roxas's soft lips. When he got bored of that, Axel deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into Roxas's mouth.

"Mm!" Roxas' eyes shot wide open. The surprising feel of Axel's tongue in his mouth made his body shiver. How long had he been waiting or a kiss like this? Too long for his liking, however, Roxas was into much shock to enjoy it. He turned his face away, gasping for air. He opened his mouth to say something but a soft noise escape when he felt Axel's mouth against his neck.

Axel sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin making sure to leave his mark on the blond. He was almost desperate to mark Roxas's as his that he didn't notice he was drawing a bit of blood.

"Ahh Axel...stop." Roxas moaned trying to pull away from his friend. As much as he wanted more, he knew they were moving too fast. The blond gasp when he felt his groin rub against Axel's in his attempt to get away. Axel's own groan sent his hot breath to blow over Roxas' wet flesh. "Stop!" The blond yelled shoving Axel away, making him land on his back while Roxas retreated to the wall across from him.

Axel stared up at the ceiling with wide, shocked eyes. What had he done? Had he just blown his chance to be something more with his best friend?

It took a while, but finally Axel gained the courage to sit up and face Roxas, "I should go home. Call me." Axel didn't waste any time with fleeing from the home. He was in such a rush that he forgot his bag.

Roxas slid against the wall, regretting shoving Axel away like that. He knew his friend would be long gone by now and it was too late to say sorry and fix things. He would have to wait until they saw each other Monday morning. That was unless he snuck out and went after him in the dead of night. His parents had come home during the movie marathon and he knew full well they would never allow him to leave at this hour.

The blond groaned and got off the floor, walked to his bed with his eyes cased to the ground. In the corner of his eye he spied Axel's bag laying around. _'He must have forgot it.'_ He thought to himself, picking the bag up and sat on his bed with it on his lap.

With this as an excuse, maybe he could get Axel to come back so he could explain things. Roxas licked his dry lips, still tasting Axel on his tongue, and picked up his phone. With nimble fingers Roxas called his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell us what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ewonsama: not going to lie, last chapter made me tear up...this one...I don't know I'm off to make ButterBeer enjoy XD

Leven: O.O I want ButterBeer! Ewon wait up!

* * *

><p>Axel quietly slipped into his room. Once the door clicked behind him a sigh of relief filled the silent room. He wasn't surprised when he had walked into his home only to find his dad passed out drunk on the couch with the tv idly playing. Axel knew if he made any sudden or loud noises, his old man would wake up and he wouldn't be happy.<p>

Axel's mind was flooded with thoughts of what had happened at his best friend's house. A wave of guilt came over the redhead as scenes of him practically attacking Roxas flashed through his mind. How could he do that to the boy he had grown up with? He wasn't even attracted to boys so what made Roxas so different?

As Axel pondered his feelings his phone started to loudly ring. The teen lunged for the device that was currently vibrating around his bed. He had to shut it up before it could wake his dad. He took one look at the screen and his heart sank. A picture of Roxas doing a handstand with his shirt bunched up under his chin was displayed with the name Roxy-Poo. With a heavy sigh Axel slid the bar over to disconnect the call. It was probably Roxas calling to tell him off or say he never wanted to see him again anyway.

* * *

><p>"Come on pick up...he-." Roxas frowned at his phone. It didn't even ring three times before his call went straight to voice mail. He felt his heart sting with thoughts of Axel hating his guts for even trying to contact him after he pushed him away. It must have seemed like he was rejecting the older teen with the way he coward to the wall.<p>

"Damn it all." Roxas cursed under his breath and switch to texting. He knew that Axel would at least have the balls to read something rather than hear it.

**Roxy-poo**: Axel please pick up the phone. I'm sorry

* * *

><p>After Axel had ignored Roxas's call he put his phone on airplane mode and plugged headphones into the phone's jack so he could listen to music while he did his homework. He wasn't really one for actually doing his school work, but Axel needed some distraction to take his mind off of Roxas. He bitterly laughed a bit at the thought of getting better at school just because he lost a friend.<p>

After an hour of not getting a reply, Roxas sent another text to his, he hoped, best friend.

**Roxy-poo:** I guess I'll give you your stuff at school. Uh night I guess.

With sudden pain in his chest, Roxas turned his phone off as a means to keep him from checking it. He put it on the charger and cleaned up his room. Once that was done, the teary blond curled up in his blankets and silently sobbed; one thought running through his mind the entire night, he blew it.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until early the next morning that Axel got up from his dad's yelling that he realized he never turned his phone off of airplane mode. Once he rectified his wrong did the last message from Roxas come in. Green eyes scanned over the text and Axel couldn't help the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach. That's right, he would have to face Roxas at school.<p>

Thoughts of how the blond would react to him raced through his head. Would Roxas be civil and give him his things back before walking out of his life forever? Or would he be an ass and a jerk to Axel while he spilled Axel's secret about his crush to the whole school and toss his things in the trash?

Maybe he'd just sleep the day away. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. With that in mind the redhead pulled his head under the covers hoping to sleep the rest of the week away and the other wishing his dad would just shut the fuck up. No one cared that the ketchup was on the wrong shelf.

"Get your sorry excuse for an ass up and clean this god damn kitchen you worthless piece of shitty fruit loop!" A booming voice called from down the hall.

With a huff Axel tossed his phone to the foot of his bed and rolled out of his blankets. He could tell today was not going to be fun. In fact, this whole weekend just blew ice giant dicks.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came as quick as the wind blowing leaves in the air. The cool breeze was sure to make every single student at YoMa High curse the very existence of having to go to school. One individual was particular nervous about this day, completely oblivious to the weather freezing his arms through his thin long sleeve shirt. Fearful thoughts plagued his mind since the very night he messed things up. The blond had not been able to sleep properly since that night.<p>

Roxas chewed his lower lip as he marched to Axel's locker, dark circles under red rimed eyes. In his hand he carried Axel's bag along with the backpack on his back, fill to the brim of books. His pulse raced against the matching scarf around his neck as his palms sweated with anticipation of how his friend would react to him.

As he turned a corner Roxas spied Axel's locker, yet no redhead in sight. He felt a little relieved that the older teen wasn't there but at the same time worried. Gulping down his doubt, Roxas forced himself to Axel's locker. There the blond waited until the bell rang for first period.

"Why isn't he here?" He asked himself, pulling his phone out to see if he had any missing calls or texts. "Nothing from him..." Roxas put his phone away and decided that if he didn't see Axel by next period, he would ditch school and go confront him at his house.

Once class ended, Roxas went to wait at Axel's locker again. As he expected, there was no sign of the missing redhead. Roxas felt a mix of hurt and anger toward his friend.

"If he really wants to be this way..." He grumbled to himself rushing to leave the school. And for the first time he felt the chill in the air. The blond cursed and ran with the extra weight on him to Axel's house.

For twenty long minutes the blond dragged himself to the redhead's home, knowing for a fact that he would catch a cold. He held his hands on his arms, shivering and cursing Axel for being stupid and making him travel in the cold. He spotted the plain white house a second later and ran for the door, knowing it would be unlocked.

"Fuck it's cold." He said once he was safely inside the home. Blue eyes scanned his surroundings and noticed empty beer bottles and cans littering the floor. The blond was glad the old man was at work other wise he would be the target of drunken rambles. Licking his dry chapped lips, Roxas made his way to Axel's room.

Axel was a lot of things. Rude, disrespectful, and an all around delinquent. But one thing he was not was dirty. The redhead felt the need to shower at least once a day. And today was no exception.

After a long and hard day of cleaning up the mega messy house and doing some gardening Axel felt absolutely disgusting and needed a shower. He had convinced his dad to call him in sick in exchange to making the house look perfect, all he had left was the living room but he just couldn't work anymore with the feeling of dirt staining his cheeks or how his skin was slowly growing sticky from sweat drying.

As Axel got out of the shower he figured he had time till his father got home so there should have been no one home so it shouldn't have mattered that he had left his towel in his room. So a stark naked redhead marched out of his bathroom and down the long hall to his bedroom. The wide eyed blond standing in front of him was a bit unexpected.

"I...uh." Roxas stuttered as he got an eye full of Axel's birthday suit. Water dripped on his perfectly sculpted body, making it shine over his muscles. The blond dropped Axel's bag as his eyes looked down and then back to Axel's own shocked face. The blond's face turned bright red as he realized his predicament. "I'm so sorry!" He cried out and ran past Axel trying to escape from heart racing eye candy.

"Fuck! Roxas!" Axel called out after Roxas. He would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to see his best friend, in fact he was downright ecstatic Roxas came over, even if he did get an eyeful of Axel Jr and if things were still awkward between them. The redhead wanted to run after his friend but lack of clothing kind of hindered him. He saw Roxas run towards the kitchen, maybe after a quick dressing Roxas would still be there.

Roxas tripped over his own feet right when he got near the back door. He groaned on impact and rolled onto his side. He didn't have time to be a klutz today, he needed to get out of there and fast. It was only as he got up did he realize his mistake in choice of exits. The back door lead to the obvious backyard. "Damn it." He cursed and did a one-eighty, ready to run to the front door when he caught sight of Axel closing in on him, sloppily dressed in jeans a wrinkled shirt.

"Oh good, you're still here." Axel let out a weak chuckle, "Umm..I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I bet I'm like hot than cold to yea."

Roxas bit his lip and glanced away as his face becoming red again with pictures of Axel's body beneath the clothing. "You could say that."

"Well I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ditched school today to avoid any conflict with you. It was a major prick move on my part. And..." Axel looked away from Roxas, green eyes focused on the ground by Roxas's feet, "And for forcing myself on you on Saturday. It wasn't cool."

Roxas lifted his head up and watched as Axel stood around looking at the floor. "I'm the one that's sorry...I shouldn't have pushed you way like that. I just panicked and didn't want to go," he paused gazing at the ground as well, his voice only above a whisper. "Go too far."

Axel blushed as he kicked some imaginary dirt on the floor, "Again my fault. I should have have asked you for consent first." Timid green eyes looked up and locked with equally scared blue, "So what happens to us now?"

"I guess that all depends on what we are. Are we still friends or..." Roxas couldn't finish his statement. He didn't want to say 'or not' he didn't want what happen to ruin their friendship, even if it meant not being able to say they had a relationship.

"I really do like you Axel..." He said as an after thought, muttering the words, not even caring if the redhead heard him or not.

Axel felt blood rush to his face from the confession. His heart beat harshly in his ears as he managed to choke out "And I like you too. But do we like each other enough to be able to make a relationship work or will it just fuck us over? Because I want you in my life Roxas, even if it mean we just stay friends."

"I'm worried about that too. I rather be friends and stuff my feelings in box than lose even your friendship." Roxas says looking away with sad eyes, tears treating to spill from his sore eyes.

Axel zeroed in on the water leaking from blue eyes. Without thinking Axel wipped the tear away, "Shh..It's okay Roxy. I'll make sure we're always together forever in one way or another. We're friends for life." When he was done talking the taller teen pulled Roxas into his chest and protectively wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist.

Roxas leaned into him, burying his face against his chest, taking in the smell of his soap. His heart skipped a beat at their close range and he didn't think he would be able to handle hugs or any kind of contact if it would only be friendship. He had to lock his feelings away or risk being hurt. But the feel of Axel holding him was just to much for the blond. Roxas stood on his tipy toes and stared into emerald green eyes. Both teens leaned toward the other until their lips met in a slow kiss, both pulling back not even an inch away before locking lips again. Axel pulling Roxas closer while Roxas griped the back of Axel's shirt.

It didn't take long for the kiss to heat up and for tongues to get involved. Axel laced his hands under Roxas's butt so he could cop a feel and to be able to lift Roxas long enough to place the blond on the counter so they were more level with each other.

When they separated for air Axel covered Roxas's face in butterfly kisses, making sure no area was ignored. Eyes, nose, and even the small dimples on the blond's cheeks, "Is this fine?" Axel breathed out. His eyes locked with Roxas's, ready to pull away at the slightest hint of hesitation or discomfort from his friend.

Roxas face was flushed. He couldn't even form a word let alone a sentence. So instead of speaking the blond wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, bring him in for another heated kiss.

Axel couldn't object to that. He pushed Roxas back so the blond was leaning back, giving Axel better access to the lean body. A swift and nimble hand went up Roxas's shirt. It started out on Roxas's belly where it gently stroked the flat surface which made the blond mew a bit. Then it move farther up so Axel was playing with a perk nipple.

"Ahh." Roxas gasped a moan, his body trembling from the touch. He turned his face away from Axel, wishing he could hide his embarrassment.

Not wanting to push Roxas any farther Axel pulled away. Their faces were still less than an inch away from each other and Roxas didn't move from his seat, but neither boy felt the need to move.

"Sorry. I should have controlled myself better." Axel muttered as he stepped away from Roxas.

The blond, however, quickly grabbed Axel's wrist and held the redhead's palm back to his chest. His cheeks dark red as he stared at Axel. "Don't stop." He whispered hoping he didn't come off as a needy virgin.

Axel's hand flexed on Roxas's chest. He could feel the blond's fast heartbeat and for some reason it made him giddy that he was the one responsible for the reaction, "Well if you insist." Axel muttered as he swooped down for another kiss. By now Roxas had let go of his hand, giving Axel freedom to continue exploring his crush's body.

Long fingers pulled at the annoying scarf that was wrapped around Roxas's neck. Axel pulled away to undo the fabric and what he found under made him smile with joy. Large purple bruises littered the shorter boy's neck showing the world that Roxas belonged to him.

Roxas' cheeks got even redder with the way Axel was admiring his neck. The blond placed his hand over the marks feeling embarrassed and shy. "I didn't have any make up to cover them up." He glanced at Axel with shy blue eyes.

"Well then don't." Axel eagerly kissed Roxas again trying to put all of his emotions and love into it to show the blond exactly what he felt for him.

The blond kissed him back with just as much passion, locking his arms around Axel's neck. He moaned in the kiss, when tongues began to battle and dance once again. He felt hands roam his torso and under his shirt, thumbs rubbing his buds. "Axel..."

Just as he felt Axel's mouth move to his chest, a sudden vibration startled the blond. Axel pulled back, gazing at Roxas with a raised brow. "Ah sorry." He mumbled, digging in his pocket for his phone. The blond's face went completely pale as he read the name flashing on the screen. He looked back at Axel and then at his phone. With numb fingers he answered the call. "Hello?" He gulped and winced from the yelling coming from the other end.

"Roxas James Strife where the hell did you disappear to?" A loud shrill voice yelled.

"I-I" he stuttered and gulped knowing no matter what he said he would be in for a world of hell. "I was worried about Axel. He is sick and um..."

"Oh," the voice got instantly calm, "Axel's sick? Does he want me to drop off some soup?"

Roxas glanced at Axel, "l-let me ask him." He said looking at the redhead with pleading eyes. "Do you want my mom bing some soup?"

Green eyes light up at the mention of Mrs. Strife's home cooking, "Did you expect me to say no?"

Roxas tried not to laugh as he relayed the redhead's answer. "Yes, he would like some. Mom I have to go, Axel needs his is trying to avoid taking his medicine." The blond said it so naturally from all the times that he had to force medication on the redhead.

Axel grew bored as Roxas chatted to his mother. An idea popped into the redhead's mind. He loomed over the unsuspecting blond and with swift movements he peppered kisses all over his neck, making special care to lick the marks he had left the day before.

Roxas gasped into the phone. When his mother asked what was wrong the blond squeezed his eyes shut to try to compose himself. "A-Axel just knocked the medicine on the ground..I g-gotta go." He said and hung up the phone.

He heard and felt Axel chuckle against his neck. "What the hell?" The blond blond said moving around to glare with pink cheeks at the taller teen.

Roxas continued to glare at his friend. He pushed himself off of the counter and walked off into the living and down the hall to Axel's room with said redhead following. He was sure put his scarf back on as he went. "You didn't have to do that. What if she got suspicious?" He asked, taking a seat on the bed.

Axel just shrugged at that, "I don't think she'd get mad. In fact I think she's been shipping us since we first became friends."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. That's my mom Axel and I just." The blond shivered in protest and then gave Axel a once over. "I guess the mood is dead...you need to act sick anyway." He said with a small blush.

Axel pouted, "We can always bring the mood back." But without any protest he slid into bed and let Roxas tuck him in.

"Not with my mom on her way here." He said covering the redhead. He have him a thoughtful and frowned. "You don't look sick enough." The blond for on the bed and ran his hands through Axel's damp hair, ruffling it up to look messy. He leaned back, satisfied with his work. "So should I be a cold or stomachache?" He asked laying himself beside the older teen, trying to fight off his blush.

"I think stomachache," Axel put his two cents in, "I'm not congested enough to pull off cold or flu or anything. Maybe food poisoning?"

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and pulled the blond closer to his side.

Roxas nodded and rested his head on Axel's chest. "You should probably get undressed."

It was Axel's turn to blush, "Being kinda aggressive don't yeah think Roxy?" Axel nervously laughed and pushed away from Roxas to pull off his shirt and slip his jeans off. Once he was nice and underdressed he pulled the covers back over him and held his arms out for Roxas to climb back to him, a deep blush still covering his cheeks.

"That's not what I meant." The blond hide his face against Axel's chest, heat turning his ears red. He knew that even before they confessed to each other, Axel had always turned things he said into something suggestive.

The two stayed in a tranquil silence for a while, just enjoying the other's presence and warmth. But it didn't last long when the front door banged open and Roxas's mom yelled in greeting.

Roxas quickly pulled away from Axel so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and he made it just in time because Axel's bedroom door flew open and a short woman with a choppy pixy-cut hair walked in with a large container in her hands, "Axel-baby I heard you were sick. What's wrong?" The woman asked as she placed the container on the bedside table and felt Axel's forehead, "Hmmm...no fever that's good."

"It's a stomachache Mrs. Strife. I think I got food poisoning or something." Axel said while trying to make his voice sound horse and pathetic.

The woman glared at Axel with a hand on her hip, "For the last time call me Yuffi. Mrs. Strife makes me feel old and that's just gross."

Roxas rolled his eyes and shifted around to get more comfortable. "Mom you're only thirty-three, still as young as a single women going out to get drunk and party. Anyway, I'm taking good care of Axel."

Yuffi just frowned at her son, "Well excuse me for interrupting your precious bonding time. I guess I'll go out to a bar for a bit and grab a couple of drinks. I'm sure your father won't mind." A giant smile spread across Yuffi's face at the thought of going out and having fun, "And I can invite the girls and it can be a fun night. Thanks for the idea Roxas!" And with that said the older woman saw herself out all the while muttering plans to herself.

Roxas face flushed as his mother spoke and as soon as she left he face palmed. "Sorry about that." Roxas muttered to Axel with his hands covering his face. She just had to make things feel weird for him. Precious bonding time with Axel. If only she really knew what the two were doing, or almost did. With that thought in mind Roxas felt like hiding from Axel himself.

Axel laughed. It felt kind of refreshing for him to have someone worry and dote over him, "It's fine. And see I told you she shipped us. Now hand me my food dammit! I'm sick and dying over here!"

Axel laughed. It felt kind of refreshing for him to have someone worry and dote over him, "It's fine. And see I told you she shipped us. Now hand me my food dammit! I'm sick and dying over here!"

Roxas laughed and handed him to soup. "Yeah yeah. Here." Roxas said with a smile and an eye roll. "So now what?" He asked not sure of himself.

Axel didn't answer for a few short moments, instead he wolfed down some chicken noodle soup. When he was finished the redhead just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. To be honest I was just following your lead so I guess whatever you wanna do I'll be cool with."

"What do you mean following my lead?" Roxas asked with small frowned. He suddenly felt like he should keep his mouth such yet the feeling of betrayal was just to strong. He felt used and feel like he was being messed with.

"Well from how you acted Saturday I didn't want to scare you again. Don't give me that face Roxas! I'm not fucking with you this time." Axel felt his carefree smile slow fade away into a frown. How could he get Roxas to believe him?

Roxas bit his lower not sure how to respond. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the blond looked Axel in the eye. He saw nothing but worry and sincerity to add to his words. "This time?..." The blond wanted to believe him but the redhead just kept messing himself up. "I should get back to school."

"Dammit that's not what I meant! Quit examining everything I say! But if you want to leave and pretend this never happened then fine. Just go." Axel glared at his 'best friend'. His chest hurt as he yelled at Roxas but he didn't know what else to do.

Roxas felt his eyes water and his heart pound in his head and chest. It was screaming at him, telling him to apologize and to stay, yet he couldn't think straight. He felt to many mixed emotions. Fear and thoughts of how Axel asked if they would fuck themselves over because of their feelings for each other. A sharp stab electrified his organ to the point to where he couldn't stand it. "I'm sorry." He whispered timidly, casting his gaze away, knowing once again it was his fault.

"Axel...lets...just stay friends." He said in a low voice, choking on his words. "I'm going to go... I'm sorry." He got off the bed and silently walked out of the room, letting his tears fall freely now that Axel couldn't see his face. He made it to the kitchen where he found his backpack and picked it up.

Axel stared at his open door. He was fighting with himself over if he should go after the blond or not. Maybe Roxas was right, maybe they could only be friends.

With a groan Axel lowered back down onto his bed, "Fuck me." He groaned as he pulled the blankets over his head and tried to fall asleep, completely forgetting to finish cleaning the house.

"Bye Axel." Roxas whispered to himself as he exited the house.

* * *

><p>Review and tell us what you think :3<p>

Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Leven: yay another chapter! Sorry my other stories have been so slow with updates. I'll get working on them soon. **

**Ewon: as for me...yeah nothing to say. Please Enjoy**

* * *

><p>One week, that's exactly how long it's been since the last time Roxas saw or even spoken to Axel. That is to say outside of class. This made both teens upset and even drift from their other friends.<p>

It was a Friday afternoon, right after lunch, when Roxas slammed his head against his locker. He groaned from the small throbbing pain that ran across his forehead. "I can't go on like this." He said to himself, pulling his head away and rubbing the dark circles under his dull blue eyes. "Stupid. I'm so stupid." He groaned and slammed his head again against his locker.

"Screw this." Roxas grumbled to himself. He opened his locker and shoved some books into his backpack, not even bothering to look at what he was grabbing. He slipped his pack on and shut his locker, storming down the hall and straight to the front of the school.

"I need sleep...and to stop talking to myself." He chuckled and shook his head as he passed a few class rooms and took a left. He didn't care if his parents yelled at him for ditching. He was to exhausted and apathetic to feel anything. His heart was crushed and he knew it was his fault. He was the one that said they should stay friends and yet they haven't talked since that day. It was horrible and more than anything, painful to not talk to his best friend.

He missed him even if he couldn't be with him the way he wanted to be. Axel was the one person Roxas knew he would never be able to live without seen. Sure his other friends were great but they just weren't Axel. Just thinking of him sent stabbing shock waves in chest. "I just need sleep."

Across the school a heartbroken redhead was mimicking Roxas. Axel had to practically drag himself out of bed every morning after having vivid dreams about Roxas the night before. It hurt him to wake up every day and not see the bubbling blond next to him. He couldn't even talk to Roxas at school without feeling awkward.

This was a disaster that Axel wanted to avoid, but he guessed it was something he'd have to find a way to solve before he lost his best friend forever.

Axel sighed to himself as he closed his locker and adjusted his bag. He had his next class with Roxas and he didn't know if he wanted to see the blond yet or not. Whenever he was near Roxas, Axel just felt like smothering the other teen with kisses. But not only would the school not appreciate that, Axel doubted Roxas would either at this point in their friendship.

"Axel?" A soft voice came from being the redhead. He turned around and looked around. When he didn't see anyone he looked down to see a girl with short raven hair and bright blue eyes. Almost the same shade as Roxas. "C-could I ask you something?"

Axel adjusted his standing so he looked a bit more casual with his arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't take his eyes off of the girl's bright eyes, "Shoot. What do you need?" Axel asked. He honestly didn't know who this girl was or how she knew his name so if a complete stranger was coming to ask him something then it must have been important.

The girl's cheeks darken and she fumbled with her words as she tried to keep her gaze from drifting. "You probably don't know me but uh, we have English together and..I-I'm Xion." She said, her face going completely red. She shut her eyes shyly and just shouted what she wanted to ask. "Please go out with me?!"

Axel was needless to say taken aback by the girl's confession. He tried to think back to his English class and place the face, but it was such a boring class he tended to fall asleep, so he couldn't remember poor Xion.

"You want to date me?" Axel asked in an astonished tone. He knew it came out wrong when blue eyes started to water with tears, so he quickly righted himself, "I mean, sheesh that came out totally wrong. I apologize Xion. I would love to go on a date with you." The girl's eyes brightened at that and Axel felt his heart do a little flip.

"Really?" Xion asked with a giddy smile. She honesty thought he would say no seen as how he doesn't know a thing about her. She felt so happy she couldn't help but give Axel a hug.

A grunt of air left Axel's lungs as he was pulled down a good five inches. But he didn't pull away. The feeling of being wanted and not pushed away at random was a feeling he was all too familiar with and he didn't want to confuse Xion the same way Roxas was confusing him. Instead Axel carefully wound his arms around the short girl and returned the hug.

Xion giggled and stood on her tippy toes, her lips met Axel cheek and as she pulled away she handed him a piece of paper. "It's my phone number." She said with a light blush waiting for Axel to put it away.

Axel starred at the writing. The letters were curly and a heart replaced the dot of the i in Xion's name. The redhead cringed a bit at that but he quickly memorized the number before stuffing it into his pocket, "I'll text you later tonight and we can figure out what to do for our date." The words felt chocked out and forced to Axel but he hoped Xion hadn't caught it.

"Okay." She smiled and gave him another hug before skipping off to a small group of girls who were watching from a far. When she got to them they all giggled and screamed as they took off for class.

'_Oh god what have I done?'_ Axel thought to himself as he watched the gaggle scurry down the hall. A feeling of dread settled at the pit of the teen's stomach but he knew he had to stop his feeling for Roxas if he ever wanted to restore their friendship.

* * *

><p>'<em>Good nobody is home. Mom must be at her karate classes or something.<em>' Roxas thought when he silently roamed his house. He sighed in relief, sauntering down the hall and into his bedroom where he threw his backpack across the room and took of the scarf that hid the slowly vanishing hickeys.

He kicked off his shoes, crawled into bed, and face planted into his pillow. He was more than just exhausted from his sleepless nights. The walk home in the chilly weather made his skin crawl and his hair stand. It was also a reminder of his human heater, Axel.

"Why?!" He cried into his pillow, hating how emotional he was getting. It wasn't as if they broke up or anything. They just kissed and almost had sex right on Axel's kitchen counter. You could say they were being friends with benefits only both had feelings for the other. No big deal right?

"Axel." Roxas said his name and couldn't stand not being about to talk to him. The blond gulped and pulled out his phone, quickly going to Axel's name in his messages. The last message being sent from himself saying he would give his stuff back. That was dated back more than a week ago.

Taking a deep breath Roxas wrote a short message to, he prayed, his best friend.

**Roxy-poo:** Axel, I'm booooooored. :( school is nothing but a jail for us.

He pressed send and hoped that Axel wouldn't get mad at him. He hoped the redhead would see he was trying to act like nothing had changed between them even though his heart yelled at him; telling him he was an idiot.

Currently Axel was trying not to throw a paper ball at the back of his science teacher's head. But the vibration of his phone made him put the wad of paper down. A smile spread across Axel's face. A quick glance up told the teen the teacher was still facing the other way signaling that it was safe to text Roxas back.

**Firecrotch**: 4 me mehbe. were the fuq r u?

Roxas smiled at the text, his heart even did a small flip. "He's being normal."

**Roxy-poo: **I'm at home. That's how bored I got. That and I wanted to catch some Zs. You should come by and be my heater so I don't hide away again in my cocoon. Lol

Axel tried not to blush as thoughts of the last time Roxas went into cocoon mode. Mini-Axel almost made an appearance too but the redhead managed to ground his emotions and put the thoughts to a stop.

**Firecrotch**: As fun as that sounds my dad wont let me skip class unlike your parents :p raincheck?

Roxas frowned but knew it was true. Though he would get in trouble, Axel would be in hell compared to his own punishment.

**Roxy-poo**: alright but you owe me pizza with hot Cheetos on top ;p

Roxas's phone vibrated almost instantly after his message sent.

**Firecrotch**: Dammm r u preggo or sumthing? But yeah totally can do. how does friday nit sound?

Roxas laughed and quickly replied.

**Roxy-poo**: yes and it's all your fault. Now shower your unborn with food. XD And today is Friday genius, or does class make you forget?

As soon as Axel got Roxas' message, a new text appeared from an unknown number.

**Unknown number**: hello Axel, it's me Xion. I asked around and got your number. I hope that's not a bother but I got to excited about our date. I'm hoping if I say tonight it wouldn't be a bother.

A shiver went down Axel's spine but he ignored it. Should he cancel on his best friend for another person? If he went over to Roxas' house there was the chance that there would be a repeat of the last two times they were alone together. But if he went with Xion, he could hopefully find he liked her and move on from Roxas.

**Firecrotch**: Sorry Roxy-poo. I cant cum over 2nite. Sumthings cum up. Ill make it up 2 u prms.

**Axel**: 2nits fine. Meet u outside teh skool.

**Xion**: really?! I can't wait. See ya then ;)

When Roxas got his message from Axel the blond frown and felt himself curl up in a ball. "Maybe I went to far with the baby thing? Why do I keep fucking up?" He cried as he replied to Axel.

**Roxy-poo**: it's alright. Maybe tomorrow? Or whenever. Have fun at school while sleep ;p haha

Axel stood nervously outside the school. His heart pounded in his chest but the teen noticed it wasn't the same feeling he had when he saw Roxas. Axel kept trying to convince himself that he should just leave and go to Roxas's house and forget that this whole Xion thing ever happened. But before he could make a run for it he heard the high pitched sound of girls laughing before the front doors swung open and Xion and her friends stepped out of the school. Blue instantly locked on green and from that moment Axel knew he was royally fucked.

Xion waved to her friends as they all giggled. She nervously went to stand beside Axel with a light blush on her cheeks. "Thanks for waiting." She said sweetly with hope showing in her eyes. It told Axel that she was really serious about him and that she hoped he would like her after their date.

"Well I said I would. So where do you wanna do?" Axel asked as he picked up his bag and started walking towards his beat up car.

"I don't really know to be honest. I'm sorry Axel, I've never been on a date before." She said following after him.

Axel thought back to his previous dates. Throughout all of high school the redhead had only had one girlfriend; she was kind of a bitch who never enjoyed any of the dates Axel treated her on. Good thing Roxas talked some shit into him and showed Axel how horrible Larxene was so the redhead could dump her.

Roxas...

Axel's heart sank a bit at the thought of his best friend, but he quickly brushed it off as he climbed into the car. He waited till Xion climbed in to started it and drive off towards the mall, "How about a cliched date with a movie and dinner?" The taller teen suggested as he took off towards their destination.

Xion giggled and nodded her head. "What's better than a cliche date?" She said trying to kill the awkward air around them.

"Cliche date it is then!" Axel sped off towards the mall and they arrived in no time at all. Axel bought the movie tickets with some protest from his date, but she quickly gave up and just pouted at him for a few moments. The movie was a scary one Axel had wanted to see with Roxas but Xion was adamant about seeing it too so the redhead broke down. During the movie Xion mostly kept to herself but during scary parts she'd jump and burry her face in Axel's chest which surprisingly didn't annoy him as much as he thought it would.

After the movie they went to the food court and bought a couple slices of pizza, again Axel's treat. The two talked about what they had just watched and how good it was. Then about school and friends, Axel decided it wasn't a good time to bring up his best friend who he had feelings for. By the time the pizza was gone both Axel and Xion had huge smiles plastered on their faces and a couple inside jokes that made them sound like they've been friends for years.

"It's getting late. I should bring you home." Axel said as he grabbed the girl's hand and walked back to his car.

"I had a wonderful time Axel." Xion said once they arrived at her place. "Thank you for giving me a chance." She smiled and kissed his cheek, getting out of the car and shutting it. "Have a good night and be safe." She said through the window, her bright blue eyes glowing in the dark.

Axel was about halfway home when his phone went off showing Roxas had texted him.

**Roxy-poo:** worst day ever, I'm sick and dad grounded me for ditching again. I hope your day was better than mine. Good night :)

The happiness that Axel felt during his date instantly vanished and was replaced with a sick guilty feeling. Maybe going out with Xion hadn't been the best idea. Maybe he should have gone to see Roxas and vouch that the blond had caught whatever he claimed to had last week.

Damn he felt like the worst friend in the universe.

* * *

><p><strong>Leven: hehe Xion's based on someone I wanna punch in the face every time I see her xD<strong>

**Ewon: I personally like Xion. To bad she has to be in such a spot again. I wanna say now, don't hate her just cuz we made her play this part. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ewon: new chapter that took us awhile write. And then it unexpectedly became this long. Wow.**

**Leven: I'm hungry…**

* * *

><p>Roxas sniffled and pulled his jacket closer to himself, tucking his nose and mouth behind a black and white checkered scarf that Axel got him for Christmas last year. He felt miserable as he stalked the school halls with a cold and a headache. Not only had his weekend been horrible but this Monday was even worse.<p>

For one thing, his dad took his phone away for ditching school again but he was allowed to tell his best friend good night when his mom snuck it back. Though she warned him to never do it again and then left him with some soup, taking the phone with her. The rest of the weekend was spent in bed, bored and annoyed with his nose leaking and his throat hurting. He didn't even feel up to coming to school but was forced out of the house since he didn't have a fever.

All through his first few periods the blond could barely focus on what was going on; he had snuck a bottle of cough medicine into his pack and took it in a stall earlier that day. He just didn't read the label that stated it would make him fall asleep. That landed him a detention after school for snoring in math. He just thanked his lucky stars he didn't fall asleep in Vexen's class which was after lunch. That would be a nightmare.

"Lunch time and then hell in science." He told himself, not bothering to look for Axel. He hadn't even seen him all day but he would hopefully see him at lunch and then in class.

_'I hope he isn't mad at me.'_ He thought as he entered the cafeteria and went straight to a table to be alone. He didn't have an appetite even though his stomach told him to eat.

"Roxas, why are you sitting alone?" Naminé asked, appearing out of nowhere. Her bright blue eye full of concern while her shoulder length blond hair was pushed back by a slender pale hand.

Roxas smiled at his friend and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sick and I don't want to get you guys infected."

Naminé shook her head and tilted it. "We aren't afraid of getting your germs Roxas. Why don't you join us today?" She asked with a small smile.

"Nam." Roxas started. "I honestly just want to be alone. No offense of course but you know-"

Naminé raised up her hand and took a seat, stopping Roxas in his tracks. "Is it about Axel? You guys have a fight?"

Roxas sighed and nodded his head. They all had to find out sometime. "Yeah. But I'm not going to say what it was about. But uh, we made up and all is well." Roxas said truthfully. Or he hoped it was the truth.

"So something else is bothering you?" Roxas just shrugged and sniffled. "Rough day." He nodded. "Promise to sit with us tomorrow?" Naminé asked as she got up and gave Roxas a quick hug from behind.

He put a hand on her arm as a gesture that he returned the hug. He was happy she didn't ask any more questions and was respectful of his choice. "Promise. Tell the guys for me?" He asked.

"Of course. Feel better Roxas." She said and took off to the lunch line with azure eyes trailing after her. '_If I didn't like Axel so much, I'd say Naminé would be my type but..._' He turned his head away and buried it in his arms on the table. He felt his heart throb with the thought of trying to not like Axel the way he did. '_Damn it.'_

Little did the two blonds know cat-like green eyes had been watching them the whole time. Axel sat in a far table in a corner with Xion practically hanging off of him with a large grin spread on her face.

After their little outing on Friday the two kept in touch and were practically texting 24/7, not that Axel minded. He found out Xion was a pretty cool chick and he could see himself falling for her maybe one of these days. But today was not the day.

As Naminé walked away from Roxas, Axel almost got up from the table to grab the blond boy and pull him into a fierce kiss to show Naminé that Roxas belonged to him. Not her. But that wouldn't be fair to Xion, plus he was supposed to be forgetting his feelings for the other teen and what he had in mind was anti-proactive.

With a defeated sigh Axel settled back into his seat and continued to eat his lunch while listening to Xion and her friends laugh about some joke he didn't understand.

Back in the middle of the cafeteria, Roxas sniffled and got up from his seat. He needed to get a drink of water so he didn't get dehydrated. The blond walked toward the exit, almost passing Axel but not noticing the redhead as his blue eyes were glued to the door way. Though he felt eyes gazing at his back as he left the building, burning with envy.

'_It's colder._' Roxas thought, dragging himself to the nearest vending machine that held both water and energy drinks. _'So damn cold.'_

As he pulled out his money, put it in the machine. He thought of Axel and how he still hadn't seen him all day. '_He probably hates me. That's why he really canceled._' He thought and got his water._ 'I'll just text him.'_

Roxas pulled out his phone and leaned his back against the closest wall. He fixed his scarf, making it cover more of his red face. He sniffled again and worked his phone until he got to his messages.

**Roxy-poo: Hey**

Axel managed to fish his phone out of his pocket with his free hand and a small smile spread across his face when he saw the name that was on the screen. Green eyes snuk a peek down at Xion and he noted the girl was still pretty much ignoring him for her friends, leaving him some time to himself to indulge in his best friend.

**Firecrotch: Wat up! Did u do the hw 4 Vexen's class?**

**Roxy-poo: you know I did. Why? Want to copy it?**

Roxas smiled down at his phone, sliding down against the wall until his butt met the cold ground. He brought his knees up to his chest and added.

**Roxy-poo: where are you anyway?**

**Firecrotch: U mean u didn't c me? im hurt Roxy. U walked rite passed me wen u left the cafe. Cum sit with me :)**

Axel bit his lip to suppress a small chuckle at his slight creeper status reply. He looked down at Xion and nudged her to get her attention, "Hey, do you mind if a friend comes sit with us?"

Xion's face scrunched up in a horribly unattractive manor for a split second before her normal smile replaced it, "Sure. It'd be nice to meet one of your friends."

Roxas chewed on his lower lip after reading the message. He was quick to reply.

**Roxy-poo: so the red I saw was your massive head with the flock of giggling girls? Haha no thanks. I turned down Namine and the guys and it wouldn't be fair to them. Maybe next time.**

Axel's fingers flew across his touch screen as he messaged Roxas. A frown on his face. Roxas wasn't allowed to say no to him.

**Firecrotch: Common they'll understand. I need to copy ur homework or Vexen'll give me detention again.**

**Roxy-poo: you should have done it then. How about this, you come find me and maybe I'll let you copy it. :P**

"Hey Xi, I need to go do something for class. I'll text you after school. Okay?" Axel said as he got up and collected his trash and bag.

Xion looked Axel up and down with accusing eyes before shrugging indifference, "Okay. Do what you need to do so you don't get held back."

"Thanks, I knew you'd understand." Axel leaned down and planted a fat kiss on the girl's cheek making all of her friends gasp and giggle at them.

Axel quickly dumped his tray and walked out the door Roxas had gone out earlier.

**Firecrotch: ok im outta the cafe. give me a hint 4 were u r**

**Roxy-poo: hint-on the ground.**

As Roxas sent it he could help but laugh. He knew Axel would give him hell for but at the moment he didn't care. He was just glad that his friend actually wanted to see him. Or maybe it really was the homework. For now Roxas would let himself believe it was to see him.

"Dammit Roxy." Axel mumbled to himself while glaring daggers at his phone. He almost walked right passed the vending machine but he heard someone snicker which made him stop right in his tracks.

And there was Roxas looking up at him with his big blue eyes and smile that made Axel want to melt on the spot.

"Hey midget. What cha doing down there?" The redhead asked as he sat down next to his best friend.

Roxas stuck his tongue out childishly. He put his phone away and got up, making Axel roll his eyes and get up with him. "Just sitting, enjoying the quite. Come on my homework in my locker." The bold said and took Axel's hand without any thought. He dragged the redhead into another building toward the hall full of lockers. His already freezing hand got warmer the longer it held Axel's as they roamed the halls.

Axel zoned in on their locked hands and couldn't help but squeeze Roxas's affectionately. A frown etched on his face as he thought about what would become of him and his best friend. Right now they seemed to be okay, but he knew with the way things were going for them, it wouldn't last long.

When they made it to Roxas's locker, Axel pushed the short blond out of the way and expertly spun the dial on the lock till it clicked and unlocked. He handed Roxas the device and dug around till he found his prize, "On words to the library!" The redhead exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of Roxas's hand again and dragged him to the opposite side of the school.

Roxas laughed and sniffled as he let himself be dragged by Axel. It was then he noticed their hands and his smile slowly vanished. He felt his heart pound in his head and fear corrupted his very core. He slipped his hand free and stopped walking. "Hey wait." He started but when concern green met his own eyes he shook his head of the fear. "You forgot your own paper. What's the point in copying mine when you have anything to copy in on?" He said a little cheekily.

Axel swung his bag around so he could show Roxas, "Na, I got it. Are you feeling okay? It's not like you to miss small details like that." Axel observed as he invaded the blond's bubble to feel his forehead. Axel's frown deepened, "You're a bit warm."

"That's what happens when you get sick and are forced into the cold." Roxas said as his face heated up even more from the close contact. He took a step back and moved around his friend.

"We only fifteen minutes left. Do you just want to copy it here?" He asked gesturing to the ground in the hall. "Or library?"

Axel shrugged. He only wanted to go to the library because there were less people so his quality time with Roxas wouldn't be too public, but the library also tended to be colder to preserve the books better and so the computers wouldn't overheat. But Roxas just said the cold weather is what was making him ill.

"Here's good" Axel said as he plopped down so he was leaning against a wall and out of the way of passing students. He dug through his bag till he found the homework, a pencil, and a textbook to write on.

Roxas sat beside him and watched as Axel copied his work. He let himself lean his head on Axel's shoulder, shut his eyes and relax against his personal heater. By the time five minutes passed, Roxas had fallen asleep with the scent of Axel consuming his nose and warming his body. '_What will happen to us?'_

The fact Roxas had fallen asleep didn't escape Axel as he hurriedly scribbled the work down. It didn't even take him ten minutes to finish but he didn't have the heart to wake the teen up. He looked like he was going through hell when he was up, but asleep he just looked so peaceful and the redhead didn't have it in his heart to disturb it.

Sadly the bell singling for class rang, jolting Roxas out of his sleep, "Mornin' sleepy head. Have a nice rest?" Axel asked as he stood up and help Roxas to his feet.

Roxas yawned and fixed his scarf, taking Axel's hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall sleep like that...do you mind taking me home after school? I don't want to walk." He asked as they strolled to their class together.

"It's fine." Axel replied for both Roxas falling asleep on him and confirming he could drive the blond home. A faint blush spread across Axel's face as he remembered how cuddly Roxas was. He willed his hormones away and prayed Roxas hadn't noticed.

Roxas sniffed and gave his thanks. The two teens walked to class and sat in the middle, knowing full that Vexen liked to choose kids in the back of the class to answer random science questions while being a hard ass to the kids who were unlucky enough to sit in the front.

After that dreadful hour of the surprise pop quiz, the two parted ways and went on with the rest of school. At one instant, out if boredom, Axel sent a text to Roxas only remembering the blond probably wouldn't have it. While on Roxas end of things, he tried to keep himself awake during one of his history teachers rants about things that didn't have anything to do with the class.

Finally, after waiting it out as best they could, the two teens were free from the prison for teens.

The plan was to meet by Axel car to save time. Roxas didn't feel like having to wait for Axel to show up at his locker or having to go to his. They were a good distance away from each other so just going to their own was quicker.

Roxas groaned, his pack being extra heavy with all the homework he skipped out on. He hated his life at the moment. He would rather die than keep his headache induced fever and homework. But he knew that couldn't happen. He reluctantly dragged his feet out if the school and toward the student parking lot. He glared at the clouds above, barely letting the blue sky show.

'_Even colder.'_ He thought, walking toward Axel's car. Half way to the automobile, Roxas slowed in his steps. _'Who's that?' _He pondered seeing a raven haired girl leaning against the passenger's door.

Axel was leaning against his old beat up car. A giant smile was spread across his face as all of his attention was drawn to the small girl in front of him. Acid green eyes looked away from her and landed on Roxas. If his smile could get any wider it would have.

"Hey Roxy!" He called as he waved the blond over. When Roxas caught up Axel decided to do introductions, "Roxas this is Xion. I'm taking her home too. And Xion, this is Roxas. My best friend."

"Ah, please to meet you." The raven-haired girl said as she stuck her hand out for Roxas to shake. Her cold blue eyes seemed to look the teen up and down like she was calculating something.

Roxas looked to Axel and then to Xion. He looked her in the eye and swore she was giving him the stink eye. _'I need sleep.'_ He thought shrugging it off as nothing more than his head messing with him. He stuck out his hand, taking her smaller hand in a quick shake. "Nice to meet you. I'm going to lay in the back." Roxas said to them, opening the car door and getting in. "Ah sorry if I seem rude Xion. Not feeling good." Roxas said as an afterthought and shut the door.

He exhaled, not bothering to worry about who the girl was to Axel. She could be a new friend for all he knew. Someone that he met when they weren't talking to each other.

'_That's all it must be.'_ The blond thought this but couldn't help feel there was something about the girl. Something unpleasant.

Axel looked at Roxas as he climbed into the back and he'd be a lier if he said he wasn't looking at that fine ass. It wasn't until he felt Xion grab his hand and pull him back to reality that he got into the car as well.

"Since Roxas is so tired maybe you can drop him off first?" The girl asked in a high pitched, sweet tone.

"Actually," Roxas spoke up from his spot. "If you don't mind Xion, I need to talk to Axel about something important."

Xion's head whipped back so she was facing Roxas, whose back was facing her, "Well I need him for something more important. Can't you just call him tonight?"

"I don't have a phone rights." Roxas shifted and sat up taken aback by the girl's hard gaze._ 'Okay, what the hell's her problem?'_

"Look, I don't know what it is you need but I can't see or talk to my best friend outside of school for a period of time. And I would really appreciate it if you, 'his girlfriend' respected that." Roxas said girlfriend sarcastically, having no real meaning to it when he said it. He just didn't have time to waste on girl who was obviously hiding something about her personality. Only, when Xion blushed and her expression switched from annoyed to shy, did Roxas look between her and Axel.

"Hey umm...Xion, I think I should talk to Roxas. I can text you after and we can meet up when you're done with your homework or tomorrow. Does that sound good to both of you?" Axel asked. His hands tensed up around the wheel and his eyes were fixed on the road. It was obvious he was stressing over something.

Without a second thought Xion reached over and plucked the redhead's right hand off the wheel so she could intertwine their fingers. A smug look plastered on her face as she turned her attention away from Roxas and to the road, "That's fine. Just don't forget about me."

Roxas left eye twitched, he couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. He was only joking around but the way Xion looked and held Axel's hand made it seem like there really was something between them. "Whatever." Roxas said, laying back down with his back facing the other two.

Axel's left hand twitched nervously. He wished the tension in the air would go away. He didn't like how Xion and Roxas were treating each other. Couldn't they all just get along?

It didn't take long for him to pull up to Xion's house. The girl swung her door open but before she left she turned to Axel and pecked him on the lips, "Goodbye Axel." She said in an affectionate coo. Blue eyes locked onto Roxas's back, "It's been fun Roxas. See you guys later." And with that she got out of the car and skipped up to her house without looking back.

Axel let out a tense breath before looking back at Roxas, "Hey wanna climb in back or sleep till we get to your place and talk there?"

Roxas got out of the car and climbed into the front seat. He put his seatbelt on, leaned his head against the window, and pulled his legs up so his knees were up to his chest. He didn't say anything until Axel started to drive a little ways away from Xion's home.

"New friend?" He asked with his eyes out the window, giving no hint of how he felt.

Axel let out a defeated sigh and let himself take his eyes off the road for a moment to look over at his dejected best friend, "Xion...Xion. Man where to start? She likes me, a lot. And she asked me out after our little, thing, I guess for lack of better words. And I wasn't sure what we were. Hell I still don't know! But I said yes hoping it'd help me figure out me feelings for you."

Roxas stayed quite. He didn't know what to say. His heart hurt from seeing her kiss Axel. The lips he longed for since childhood. He hurt from hearing Axel say he went out with her after what they nearly did. But he was right. It wasn't like they were anything but friends. It was his choice and yet, he couldn't help but feel envious of Xion. She put her feelings out there and there didn't seem to be any fearful feelings of loss.

"She's cute." Roxas finally managed to say. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired and didn't want to get into another fight. "We're best friends, right?" He asked a little hesitant.

_'I don't know what else to say. I love him but...how does he really feel about me if he needs to figure things out?_' Roxas thought as he opened his eyes to stare at the road ahead.

"Of course we are. Best friends till the end." Axel paused for a moment as he tried to feel out the tension inside the small car, "Hey Roxas, if you just say the word, if you don't like her for any reason, I'll drop Xion."

"Wha-" Roxas dropped his legs back down, staring at Axel with wide surprised eyes. "What do you mean you'll drop her if say to? That's not fair to her at all." He said without thinking. "How could you say something like that when she really likes you?" He shook his head and looked down at his lap. "Even if I ended up not liking her...if you like her, I don't want to ruin anything for you."

The tension in the car grew with the silence. Neither boy knew what to say about the situation. One felt stupid and selfish about what he said, the other conflicted about what the other had said.

The drive went on until Axel pulled into the empty drive way of Roxas house. Both knew that his parents were out and wouldn't be home for a while. So they had two options. Roxas could invite Axel in, or just get out of car while Axel left.

Neither moved for a few minutes. It wasn't until Roxas could take the quite that he took his seat belt off and turn around to reach his heavy backpack in the backseat, trying to drag the thing over into the front.

"Just so you know this isn't fair to you either." Axel finally said. His gaze was fixed out his window so he wasn't facing Roxas at all, "We've been through so much. I don't want something stupid like a girl ruining us."

Roxas sighed, dropping his bag back onto the back seat. The movement cause his scarf to slide down his neck and onto his lap as he sat on his legs, facing his friend. "Come on, you know a girl isn't going to ruin what we have." Roxas said trying to sound positive. "If you don't like her then don't date her. You're smarter than that. And as for it not being fair to me...well I'll just be happy being friends with you." Roxas smiled once Axel finally looked at him.

Axel took in a breath before nodding his head in agreement. Green eyes looked over to Roxas and Axel froze for a moment. They had faded a lot since their last tryst, but Roxas's neck was still covered in the marks Axel had left.

The redhead felt his mouth go dry and his body start to heat up. Without thinking he reached over and pulled the smaller teen across the seat so they were closer together, "Well maybe I'm not smart enough to know that. And maybe I'm also not happy with just being friends." And with that said Axel closed the distance between them.

Roxas eyes widen as he his lips being capture by Axel's. He gasped in shocked and that was enough for him to feel Axel's tongue invade his mouth, kissing him almost desperately. His heart sped up, his body frozen in place. He felt hands on the middle of his back and neck, pulling him closer until Roxas was almost sitting on his lap awkwardly.

His feelings took over his mind, his eyes shut and arms looped around Axel's neck as he kissed him back, completely forgetting that he was sick.

When they finally parted Axel traced Roxas's cheek with the back of his fingers, "So what do you have to say about Xion?" The redhead breathed out making it sound like a whisper.

Roxas sniffled and leaned his head against Axel's shoulder. He didn't know what to say and he felt so stupid for getting lost in the moment. He let out a heavy breath, sniffling again. "I don't know." He whispered. "I do know you shouldn't have kissed me." He said with one last sniffle.

Axel would have face-palmed if his hands weren't already occupied holding Roxas in place, "I...I'm sorry. Do you still want me to come inside so we can talk or did I royally fuck up and make everything awkward?" The redhead said with his gaze downcast.

"You can come in." Roxas said leaning closer to Axel's warmth and removing his head from his shoulder. "Just don't blame me if you get sick for real this time."

Axel chuckled as he leaned forward so their foreheads bumped together. He could feel the slightly raised heat radiating off of the blond, "Its fine. If I get sick that means more of your mom's amazing soup."

Roxas rolled his eyes and got off the redhead. "Using me to get to my mom." Roxas laughed and fixed his scarf. He got out of the car and stopped being lazy by opening the backseat car to retrieve his back pack. After closing that up, he hiked to the front door with Axel following after him.

As soon as the front door swung open Axel's stomach let out a fierce growl, "Be a good host and go make me a sandwich. All this talk about being sick and your mom's cooking got me hungry."

Roxas glared at him, flipped him the bird and went on to his room. He dropped his backpack, kicked off his shoes, and crawled into bed. He felt the bed dip beside him and a finer poke his side. "Cut it out Axel." The blond grumbled. "You can feed yourself."

"No I can't." Axel whined as he continued to assault Roxas's side with his finger, "Remember the last time you left me in the kitchen by myself and I tried to make a grilled cheese and almost burned the house down and your dad threatened to castrate me if I ever tired cooking here again." The whole thing was said fast and in one breath that Roxas almost didn't catch all of it.

"Making a sandwich isn't cooking." Roxas said as a matter of fact. He snatched Axel finger and squeezed the digit until the redhead gave in and stopped poking him. Roxas moved over and lifted the blanket, patting the space for the redhead to climb in. As he did so, Roxas curled up to him. "Damn you and being warm. I wish I had done this years ago. Before all this mess happened. Maybe things wouldn't even be this messy." He paused and remember that Axel didn't even like him back then. A sharp pain stabbed his heart.

"Say Axel?"

"Hmm?" Axel hummed in question as he wrapped himself around Roxas, successfully accomplishing becoming a human furnace.

Roxas chewed his lower lip as he tried to think of a way to word everything. "Say if I had done this earlier, say I confessed to you about how I feel, way before you even felt anything for me; how do you think you'd react? Honestly." Roxas asked leaning his head against Axel's collar bone.

Axel raked his fingers through Roxas's hair as he thought of an answer, "Honestly, I'd be confused. I know I wouldn't be mad or disgusted, and I could never hate you. Why? What's the point of thinking about what ifs?"

"I was just trying to figure us out. I know I said I think we should just be friends, but I don't think it's possible if we keep..." He couldn't finish what he wanted to say. He knew Axel would understand what he meant. If they kept kissing each other, touching each other, then it would lead to something more. And if that happened, there was no going back.

"I want to sleep." Roxas whispered, moving around so he was laying on the bed instead of being in Axel's arms. "Sleep with me?" He asked, worried that if he ignored Axel, then things would go back to being bad.

"Yeah just give me a minute." Axel said as he wiggled around till he managed to get his phone out of his pocket. A quick text to Xion explaining something important had come up and he'd have to put a rain check on their date till tomorrow and bid her a goodnight. Once he had completed his task the redhead put the phone on silent mode and laid down so he could cuddle his blond. It didn't take too long after that for Axel to fall into a deep sleep.

Roxas stayed awake a little while longer, just memorizing Axel's features and locking this moment into his memory. He kissed his cheek and whispered. "I love you."_ 'But we can't be together.'_ He thought shutting his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Leven: Fun fact - Xion is based off a real life person that I know :3<strong>

**Ewon: Um I do not know who said person is. My mind is on KH 2.5 8 days 10 hours! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ewon:new chapter. I like this chapter. Sorry I'm just an inch away from snapping and giving up on humanity because fucking adults can't act like fucking adults and a bunch of other things...**

**Leven: Sorry if Axel's parts seem kinda half asses. I got 2.5 and Ewon always wanted to write while I was playing.**

****Ewon: Stop being a meanie head DX just cuz I can't play it (stupid ps3 messing up)****

* * *

><p>The slamming of the front was the first thing Roxas heard when he woke up wrapped in Axel's arms. The blond froze instantly, his eyes popped opened, and his heart pounded in his chest. The sound of boots marching through the halls was enough to alert Roxas that his dad was home and he was not happy. The blond gulped and shoved at Axel's chest, wishing that the red head wasn't a heavy sleeper. He grunted and pushed but it only made Axel pull him closer.<p>

"Let go!" Roxas hissed at his friend. "Axel let go!" He shoved and pushed at Axel as hard as he could. He bit at Axel's arm and the redhead yelped right when the bedroom door swung open.

"Roxas Strife! You are grounded and you are not allowed to have guests. I don't care if it is Axel. I'm adding two more weeks for this." Stern blue eyes stared down at fearful blue. Cloud didn't even take noticed of the way Roxas and Axel's legs were tangled under the blankets.

"I-I." Roxas stuttered.

"Axel you should be heading home now. I take it Roxas didn't tell you he's grounded." The older blond sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Or considering how late it is, do you want to stay the night?"

Axel stared at Cloud in a hazy daze. A quick glance to the window over Roxas's bed told the redhead that sunset was approaching. He had to swallow around a lump in his throat as he realized how late it was. If he went home now, he knew his father would ring his neck.

"I-if that's no problem. I mean I feel bad enough I added to Roxas' punishment, so if you're mad at me too I can boogey out of here."

Roxas stayed quiet, afraid he might enrage his father. Cloud glanced at Roxas and the blond gazed away. Cloud looked back at Axel. "It's his own fault and it's already this late. You might as well stay. Roxas," Cloud finally looked at the way they were laying and turned toward the door a little uncomfortably. "If you're that cold, get an extra blanket."

Axel looked down at his entangled body and felt his cheeks flair up in embarrassment. How long had he and Roxas been like that?

With jolty movements Axel got up, "Thank you for the offer Mr. Strife. I know where the extra blankets are, so I'll just go make the couch up now." Axel said as he swiped his phone off the bedside table and made his way down the hall to the closet that housed the spare blankets.

Cloud followed him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can sleep in Roxas' room. Think of it as the last time you'll be in his room for a while." Cloud said.

"Y-yes sir." Axel said in a small tone. It didn't matter that he was almost taller than the blond, to Axel, Cloud would always be ten feet tall and always ready to knock his head off his shoulders.

"Oh and Axel." Cloud moved closer, his grip on Axel's shoulder tighten as the older blond whispered with venom in his voice. "Touch my son again and I'll castrate you." The blond let him go and went down the hall. "Roxas may be able to hide it from his mother, but he is horrible at hiding the marks on his neck from me." He said as an after thought and went to the kitchen with a smirk on his face. He could hear and picture Axel gulping and shaking a little.

Back in Roxas' room, said blond climbed out of bed and went down the hall. He saw his father and Axel standing there and shrugged it off. He wandered into the bathroom and searched through the cabinet for some medicine. Roxas grabbed some pills and closed the cabinet, jumping when he saw Axel staring at him in the mirror. "You look pale."

"Really? Huh what do you know. Well you're not all that tan yourself." Axel laughed as he messed up Roxas' already messy spikes, "We could really use a beach day."

Roxas swatted Axel's hand away and popped open the bottle. "It's too cold right now. Maybe for your birthday?" Roxas asked as he took the pills dry, staring at Axel's reflection.

"But that's sooo far away Roxy!" The redhead whined as he threw his arms over the shorter teen's shoulders, making Roxas support all of his weight.

Roxas put his hands on the counter to support both their weights. He sniffled and was really tempted to jab Axel in the gut. "You're heavy." He grunted, glaring at Axel through the mirror. "If you promise to behave I promise that we'll spend your birthday, no matter the weather, at the beach. Promise?"

A wolfish grin made its way to Axel's face, "Define behave."

Roxas elbowed Axel in the gut and wiggled his way free. "Behave Axel." Roxas crossed his arms and glared at the redhead rubbing his stomach. "Or no beach." He said with a playful smile and wandered back to his room.

He heard Axel mutter something about stupid blue eyed blonds named Roxas before said redhead entered the room as well. Roxas just laughed and made his bed up while Axel made a mini bed on the floor with the various blankets he grabbed earlier. Roxas sighed and sat on his bed. He didn't know what they could do. Sure it was late but it was still too early to go to bed. Plus they just woke up. The only thing they really could do was homework and the blond knew nether of them would want to do it. But it had to be done or Roxas would feel more of Cloud's rath.

"I have to do homework." Roxas complained and got up from his bed. "I really don't want to. Stupid math, stupid science, stupid English."

Axel sighed as he sat next to Roxas, "I guess you're right. But I do believe you're forgetting something very important."

"And what's that?" Roxas grumbled, throwing his books and binder onto his bed without even looking up. "What could possibly be important about anything school related."

Axel pouted and crossed his arms, "You never fed me. This is exactly why your parents never let you have a pet yea know."

Roxas rolled his eyes and gave Axel the bird before he stood up. "You're the one that killed my fish remember? Besides, dad's probably cooking something for dinner right now. That or mom is coming home with fast food." Roxas shrugged and sat on his bed, ready to do his evil homework.

Axel whined some more as he laid down on the bed, covering his face with one of the pillows, "But that's so far from now. I want food now!"

"Homework now then food. I thought I said to behave?" Roxas poked Axel with his pencil. "Why do you have to act like a child?"

Axel pulled the pillow down so only his green eyes could be seen, "Because you act like such a parent. Gotta balance each other out." With that said, Axel sat up and went to reach for his bag only for it to not be there, "Crap I left my things in the car. I'll be back Roxy!" Axel said as he got up.

He didn't wait for a response and quickly walked out of the house to his car. Once there he pulled his phone out and saw he had five unread text messages, all of which were from Xion. The girl first asked Axel what he was planning for them to do tomorrow, and by the last one she was writing in all caps demanding for Axel to write her back. With a cringe the redhead quickly typed out an apology and asked if she'd like to go get ice cream after school and maybe go to the park after.

The moment Axel hit the send button he crammed his phone back in his pocket before opening his car door and locating his bag. He found it hidden half under the backside of the passenger seat. After flinging it over his shoulder, Axel made his way back to Roxas, after making a pitstop into the kitchen to grab an apple.

Roxas sighed and shut his English book, thankful that it was just a quick sheet. He put it away and grabbed his math book. He heard Axel enter and looked up, eyeing the apple. His stomach growled loudly at the sight of food. "'M hungry." He said and looked back down at his homework. He felt the bed dip and then a sound coming from Axel's pocket. He raised his head and a brow, staring at Axel. "Your phone's going off."

"So it is." Axel bit into the apple so it fit snug in between his teeth. With his hands free the redhead dug his phone out again only to see Xion's name across the screen.

**Xion- Oh so u finally decided to tex me bak. Wat if I already made plans with some1 else tomorrow? **

Green eyes rolled at the sarcastic tone.

**Axel- well do u or do u not have plans? Cuz I'm freeing up my time 4 u  
><strong>  
>Once sent Axel put the phone down, he dug through his bag for his own homework, apple still hanging from his mouth.<p>

"Axel?" Roxas asked with unsure eyes. The redhead turned to him with the apple still in his mouth. Roxas chuckled at how ridiculous the redhead looked. The blond shook his head with a few more giggles before going back to his homework. "When we're done, what do you wanna do? I mean I can't really do anything but this. But maybe you can watch tv or play a game or something."

Axel pulled the fruit from his mouth after taking a big bite. He slowly chewed as he thought about what there was to do, "Well I'd rather do something that you can do too. How about we build a fort and read comic books under it? We haven't done something like that since we were in elementary school, and I don't think your dad would get mad at that."

"Sure." Roxas agreed as for the next hour, the two helped each other with their homework. Though Axel kept pulling his phone out to text someone. Roxas had his suspicions but didn't comment on it. He and Axel were just friends. It didn't matter if they had a moment in the car or before they went to sleep, Axel was with Xion and Roxas knew this. Even if they weren't official, Roxas wasn't going to stop Axel.

The redhead's words entered his mind as they finished up and put their things away. Roxas felt his heart flip and his cheeks redden at the memory as they left the bedroom and walked down the hall. The blond exhaled a heavy breath when they made it to the kitchen. Roxas didn't know why he was still pushing Axel away from him. He thought that maybe it's because he's scared to ruin what they barely even have in the first place. He hated it.

"What's up your butt?" Cloud asked from the stove, blue eyes glaring at Axel for a brief second.

"Nothing." Roxas grumbled and took a seat at the table.

"Better be nothing." Cloud said under his breath.

"Huh?" Roxas stared at his father but the man just grunted as he flipped some chicken breast over in the pan.

"Dinner'll be ready soon. Go do your homework." The older blond ordered.

"Finished it." Roxas said and looked to Axel whom was standing a few feet away from him, awkwardly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nooothing." Axel stretched his words out as he took a couple steps back, "I'm gonna kick it and see what's on the idiot tube while dinner's still cooking. Is it alright if Roxas watches too?"

"No." Cloud says without any hesitation.

"Don't bother Axel. You know how dad is." Roxas said and got up from his seat. "Go watch idiot shows. I need a shower anyway." The blond said and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Axel with his father.

Once the bathroom door was closed, Cloud turned off the stove and faced the redhead, arms crossed and eyes serious. "What are your intention?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb Axel. I've know you since you were child. Now what are your intentions with my boy. You already left your mark on his neck, what else have you done?" Cloud asked, his face and tone never showing how much he wanted to snap Axel's neck for even touching Roxas like that.

Axel held his breath as he tried to think of an answer that wouldn't end up with his nuts shoved in his mouth, "I...I think I'm in love with him...sir." Axel tagged on the last part hoping showing the older man a bit of respect would save him.

"That only answers one of my questions." Cloud said, his eyes narrowing. "I swear to god, if you touched him you will not step another foot in this house. Now tell me how far you've gone. Don't you dare lie to me Axel. I've known you long enough to know when you are."

Cloud couldn't care less about Axel's feelings toward Roxas, he just couldn't stand the idea of Roxas losing his virginity to anyone. Though he wouldn't be against Roxas' choice in a partner. He just didn't want his boy to get hurt. It wasn't as if Cloud didn't trust Axel, he just wanted Roxas to be happy.

"He cried that whole weekend you know? At first I didn't understand why. He tried to hide but I'm no fool. Something happened and I want to know what."

"We just made out. Before anything else could happen we talked it out and decided going farther would do more harm than good. I swear I wouldn't do anything unless Roxas was one hundred percent comfortable with it." Unwavering green locked with blue as Axel silently challenged Cloud to call him a liar. He knew the blond wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of him, but Cloud did want to know. Now Axel could do was wait and see if Cloud would let him live.

"I'm not going to do anything today. But if I hear or see him crying because of you again, so help me-" Cloud warned the redhead, leaving his threat to whatever Axel could come up with. "I'll allow a movie but that's it." Cloud turned around and turned the stove back on. "Dinner's almost ready and Yuffie should be home soon. Don't tell her anything unless you want her squealing."

Axel flinched at the mention of the wannabe ninja-mom. Ever since he was little he remembered the woman planing his and Roxas' wedding. She even went as far as deciding their kids names. Yeah, she was the last person he wanted to find out.

"Thank you sir. I don't think anything else is going to happen to make Roxas cry again, so you don't have to worry." With that said Axel quietly made his escape to the comforts of the living room where he put cartoons on to help calm his erratic heart. He didn't even notice his phone going off.

"What's got you all spooked." Roxas said from behind the couch, making Axel jump. "Your phone is going off again." The blond noted and hopped over the couch, his blond spikes dripping onto the towel around his neck.

"Just your dad being a scary old him." Axel muttered as he pulled his phone up only to see a screen full of Xion texts. He sighed before putting the phone away again. He did not need to talk her after his little conversation with Cloud.

Roxas laughed. "Yeah well you know he never means anything." Roxas watched Axel put his phone back in pocket. His anxiety was building with not know what Axel was talking about. The blond glanced over the couch and noted that the kitchen was still full of noise. He took that moment and straddled Axel's lap. His hands twitching with the want to slip down his pocket.

"Rox, what are you doing?" The redhead asked between clenched teeth.

Roxas rolled his eyes and leaned against Axel so their chest were pressed against each other. "Just be quiet." The blond whisper against Axel's neck, his breath warming the area.

Axel shifted a bit at the feeling of Roxas being so close. He could feel his own body heat rise and his nether regions stir. If Cloud walked in on them now he'd be dead meat. But maybe the thrill of getting caught was the reason Axel felt himself getting so turned on.

With a red face, Roxas slipped his hands down Axel's waist. The redhead himself put his hands on Roxas hips, holding him still. It was easy to feel the bulge in Axel's pants against the blond's thin shorts, and the feel made Roxas shiver. Roxas gulped as his heart raced. He knew if he just took Axel's phone and got off of him the redhead would be pissed. But maybe if he touched him a little, the redhead won't get as mad. Axel of course was to lost in his little rush of the idea of getting caught. He was to busy to notice that Roxas had slipped his hand in his pocket and took of his phone. The blond dropped it by Axel's lap and lightly sucked on Axel's neck. He didn't want to leave any proof least his parents ask questions.

A small moan escaped Axel at the feeling of his neck being assaulted. His hands unintentionally tightened around Roxas's thin hips and pulled the boy closer.

The blond pulled away and gazed into Axel's lustful emerald hues. The blond slid back, his hips rocking. It made his ass rub against Axel's bulge. Axel moaned and Roxas cursed to himself from knowing he was the cause of Axel's want and from the noise itself. Large hands grabbed Roxas by his hair and pulled his face closer to Axel's. Eyes closed in reflex as they slowly got closer, lips almost touching.

Then a loud **BANG** came from outside startling the redhead. Without thinking Axel shoved Roxas off of him, stood up, and in a flash was on the other side of the room trying to blend in with the wallpaper.

Roxas moaned in pain when his back hit the floor. He scanned the room, searching for his assaulter. Blue eyes glared at the frighten redhead. Axel gave him an apologetic and was about to go help him up when the door opened, letting in the women who yelled Roxas name in a tone that says he's in trouble.

The blond gulped as his mother stormed into the room, her brown eyes looking at her son and then to Axel. "Roxas Strife, what part of grounded don't you understand?"

"But mom-"

"No buts. Is your father home?" Yuffie asked with her voice loud enough to make Axel and Roxas cover their ears. "Oh and Axel." She said sweetly. "I don't put any blame on you...what are you doing hiding over there?"

"Yuffie will you be quiet. I already had a talk with Roxas!" Cloud yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Yuffie chirped. "Well, have fun you too~" the women said and sauntered toward the kitchen.

Roxas face palmed and let himself lay flat on his pained back. He had managed to grab Axel's phone and slip it into his own pocket. Said redhead crouched down beside the blond. "That really hurt you know."

"Heh, yeah sorry. You're dad gave me this big lecture that may or may not have been a death threat. Guess he kinda spooked me." Axel said as he stood up, taking the blond with him.

Roxas scrunched up his brows as he got up. "Why would he threaten you? What did you do?" Roxas laughed completely oblivious to the fact that Cloud knew Axel had given him hickeys and had made him cry.

Catching onto Roxas's nativity Axel decided to play along, "He may or may not have caught me trying to make pizza pockets and 'nicely' reminded me I wasn't aloud to make any type of food here."

Roxas chuckled and shook his head. "You know better than that. Er sorry about...you know." Roxas said glancing down with his cheeks red. He played with the towel around his neck before he looked up to see Axel opening his mouth to say something. "I'm going to use the bathroom." The blond quickly said and ran to said area. Once he got there he shut the door, locked it, pulled out Axel's phone, and with quick fingers unlocked it.

"Xion?" Roxas whispered to himself knowing it was her trying to talk to Axel. He felt his heart sink as he read the old messages about Axel making plans with her. "I'm stupid."

Roxas sighed and pocketed the phone. He walked out of the bathroom and went to his room. He tossed his towel to the floor and flopped on his bed. Roxas closed his eyes only to yelp when Axel hopped on the bed.

"I take it you don't last long in bed judging from how fast you were in the bathroom." The redhead said with a suggestive wink. Out of reflex he slipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone but when he found nothing there he frowned, "Strange. Did I leave it in the living room?" Axel talked to himself as he got off the bed and started to wonder off back to said room.

Roxas got up and chased after Axel. He grabbed his forearm and pulled him back toward his room. "It's not out there." Roxas said with a bite to his voice. "And you'll never get to know how long I last you asshole. Bet I could last longer than you anyway." He growled and shut his bedroom door.

Axel leaned against the closed door and placed his arms across his chest, "Under normal circumstances I'd demand proof, but seeing as you're parents aren't that far away and will probably barge in at any time, I'll believe you on that. Now if my phone's not out there, then where is it?" A single red eyebrow raised in question as Axel looked down at his best friend.

Roxas took the phone out and tossed it to Axel. He turned around not wanting to see Axel's expression when the blond himself, was still grumpy over what the redhead said about his stamina.

Axel had to fumble to catch the phone before it could hit the floor. He gave Roxas a confused look before gently placing his hand on the other's shoulder and turning him around, "Hey Rox, why did you have this?"

"Don't touch me." Roxas shrugged his shoulder away, glaring into confused eyes. The blond took a deep breath to calm himself. "Sorry...I...I'm just mad at you for what you said. As for why I had your phone. I took it." The blond said not wanting to lie to his friend. "I'm sorry."

Axel pouted, obviously not happy with the answer. He slowly put two and two together and came to the realization that when the blond had attacked him on the couch, it was just a ruse to get his phone. And that didn't sit well with the redhead.

"So earlier, you just wanted my phone? Why would you risk getting in even more trouble just for something stupid like that? If you wanted to know something you just had to ask. It's not like I'm hiding anything from you!" Axel could feel his anger start to rise and he didn't know if he wanted or even could stay in the small house any longer.

Roxas looked at down, guilt hitting him like a ton of bricks landing on his feet. "It started out like that..." He mumbled. "Do ya hate me for it?" Roxas asked, keeping his gaze cast to the ground. "I understand if you're angry for what I did but...Axel if you're going to get mad at me for using myself to get what I want from you then this clearly won't work out." Roxas looked up at him with teary eyes.

Axel blew air through his nose, "You mean you'll just whore yourself out whenever you want something if we're in a relationship? You can't just ask nicely? Dammit Roxas, you know if you just tell me what's bothering you I'll do whatever I can to make you feel better. If you can't trust me then yeah you're right, this won't work out."

"I never said I'd whore myself out to you!" Roxas barked, narrowing his eyes, making the tears leak from his slowly drying eyes. "My god! Did you ever think that I'd like it too? Lets pretend okay? Let's say I wanted something but let's say I also wanted to get it in a sly way that would also get us both off? Let's say I wanted that too along with the other thing I wanted. Fuck you Axel!" Roxas growled and tried to get to the door.

Axel placed his hand on the door keeping it firmly in place if Roxas did try to open it, "Like hell you were! If you didn't notice neither of us got off and your dad was right fucking there! You just wanted to go through my things because you're jealous."

"Move!" Roxas demanded at first but then Axel said the jealous thing and Roxas just snapped. "You pushed me off of you! So what if he was there we could have come back here and locked the door. It's not like he'll suspect anything anyway. And I'm not jealous of that black haired bitch!"

"Are you really that dumb? Your dad knows what's going on! Earlier when I said he threatened me, it was because he saw the marks on your neck and heard you crying because of our fight earlier! So sorry I kinda wanted to keep my dick around so when we were properly a couple I could fuck you!" Axel's hand clenched in a fist of frustration. It hit him then that he couldn't stay the night. At this point in time it would just make things awkward and uncomfortable, "Maybe it'd be better if I went home for now. Call me when you're done acting like a jealous preteen girl."

"Oh so never?" Roxas said sarcastically. "In case you forgot, I got my phone taken away! You know what, just go ahead and leave. It's the only thing you're good at when it comes to these types of things." Roxas let out a heavy breath and sat on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest as he scowled at nothing.

Roxas's parting words left a sour taste in Axel's mouth and he couldn't let it slide so easily, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" The redhead demanded.

"You left when I backed away from you. And you want to leave now. Just go already!" Roxas buried his face in his arms, his heart couldn't stand having Axel around any longer. "I've had enough of this..."

"I only leave because you always say how much you don't want me around! So sorry for doing what you wanted! Fuck you!" Axel roared as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room after grabbing his things. He marched down the hall and almost made it to the door until a tall blond blocked his path.

"I warned you." Cloud said with his arms crossed. The glare that Axel sent him did nothing to make the older blond faulter. "You told me you think you're in love with him." Cloud stepped aside. "Part of love is dealing with things when the other person isn't ready. Along with all the other bull shit. That's all I have to say." The blond walked passed Axel, bumping into him, going toward his worried wife, whom was a prefect example of the bull shit someone in love had to deal with.

Green eyes looked back at the married couple, Cloud's arm protectively wrapped around Yuffi's shoulders. The raven haired woman had her hands clasped in front of her chest in a silent plea for Axel to stay and make amends with her foolish son. Cloud just looked at Axel with a slight disappointed look in his eye, like he was hoping Axel would do more.

Axel quickly looked away from the couple and stormed out of the house, his heart sinking into his gut when the click of the door hit his ears.

What had he done?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ewon: the only thing I have to say is happy New Year or whatever**

**Leven: HAPPY WHATEVER TO YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p>Naminé shook her head as she took a seat on the park bench. In one hand she had a vanilla ice cream and in the other she had a firm grasp on Roxas's hand, "You need to park your butt right here and tell me what's up." The blond girl demanded, white puffs of smoke coming out as she spoke.<p>

It had just finished snowing a few hours ago and Naminé had decided that it was the right time to liberate Roxas from his dark room and make him get some fresh air. Ever since winter break had started the boy had become a recluse. Naminé knew something was up and she was going to find out what.

Roxas sighed and sat beside the blond. His breath puffed out from the freezing air. He did not want to be out in the cold, but Naminé, with the help of his parents, dragged him out of bed. The spiky haired blond stared up at the cloudy sky, hating how much it made him think of Axel and his warm body.

"It's really nothing." Roxas said looking Naminé in the eye. Her white earmuffs and rosy cheeks made them brighter and it also showed that she didn't buy his lie. "Fine." Roxas groaned and dipped his head.

"You win." Roxas muttered and took a shaky breath to get his words together. "It's just...Axel and I have this tradition we do on Christmas. But this year we didn't do it and it's my fault that we even got in a fight in the first place."

"Oh? That's why you never want to go look at the Christmas lights with me. Well what did you guys do?" Naminé asked as she snuggles closer to Roxas to steal some of his warmth.

Naminé's head rested on Roxas' shoulder while he pressed his cheek to her head. "Haha sorry about that. Maybe next year? Uh well we used to just rent movies and goof around in the basement. Our all-time favorite was The Nightmare Before Christmas. We would even sing along and speak the lines because we've watch it so many times. Anyway we'd stay up all night and then the next day we'd open gifts while stealing Santa's cookie when mom wasn't looking." Roxas chuckled at the memories that started since Roxas had first met Axel. Back then, the redhead had his mom around too so life wasn't so bad. However, Axel became a part of the family and by that time the redhead's mom had left and with that, Axel stayed over longer and even got gifts from Roxas' parents from then on.

"It sucks so much that we didn't do that this year. I want to talk to him ya know, but he's always with that bitch, I can't even get near him. Not even in class. That and my dad still won't give me my phone back ya know. Something about learning to live life without it." Roxas sighed and wrapped his arm around Naminé's waist to get warmer.

Naminé wrapped herself around Roxas' arm so the two were so wound up in each other, it was hard to tell where one person started and the other began, "Sounds to me like you're jealous of his girlfriend." The girl had to giggle at that, "It makes one think that you like Axel more than a friend."

"Clearly you've never met Xion." Roxas stated while winning the battle to fight his blush off. Even if he lost, he could just blame it on the cold. "I don't even know what I did to get on her bad side. Whenever I passed by her in halls, after we met, she gives me this nasty glare. I don't know, maybe she's mad at me because Axel is too." Roxas sighed and took a nip at Naminé's ice cream.

"I don't know. She's nothing but sweet to me. And I can't see Axel being so mad at you that he'd talk so badly that it'd make others hate you. Maybe you're just imagining it?" Naminé quickly finished her ice cream up and planted a kiss on Roxas's cheek, "Well just remember you always have me to talk to."

Roxas frown and rubbed the left over cream from his cheek. "Maybe. And did ya have to kiss me with ice cream on your lips?" Roxas laughed, flicking Naminé's head.

The girl giggled and said, "As a matter of fact I did." She playfully shoved Roxas and the teen laughed with her as he messed up her hair. Little did they know, green eyes were watching from a distance.

Axel grunted in frustration as he watched the blond couple goof around on the bench. He had been at home all day listening to his father yell about how disgusting it was that the Christmas decorations were still up. He just couldn't take it anymore, so he left the house to get away.

Seeing Roxas and Naminé acting like a happy couple in love just made Axel's day that much worse. Maybe seeing Xion would help his depression.

**Axel: hey bea. Wanna catch a movie?**

**Xion: out with friends but mayb 2nite?**

Axel frowned. He wanted to do something now. But what else could he do?

**Axel: yeah 2nite's fine. Wat do u wanna c?**

**Xion: mockjay I wanna c that**

Axel didn't know if he should see that. He had seen the first two movies with Roxas and they had made a deal to see the other ones together. But since it seemed that Roxas had moved on and was now with Naminé and no longer on speaking terms with Axel, would it really be so bad if he saw the movie with Xion?

**Axel: k. I'll pick u up 7. That good?**

**Xion: ) c u 2nite**

As soon as Axel got the text he huffed out a puff of air. Now what was he supposed to do for the remaining five hours. While lost in thought and texting Xion a see you, the sound of crunching snow got louder. Of course Axel didn't pay it any real mind seen as how he was on the walk way. The thing to snap him from his phone was a soft gasp coming a few feet away.

Roxas and Naminé stood before Axel, hand in hand. Roxas was dragged to his feet, after a while of playful shoving, by Naminé. The girl told him she wanted to go for a walk but the spiky haired teen didn't really want to get up. However he felt really bad for ignoring his friend over the break that he just gave in and followed her down the walk way, keeping his eyes glued to the blanket of snow they walked on.

The moment Naminé had stopped walking did Roxas look up. Startled blue met surprised green before Roxas looked away with sad fearful eyes. Of course Naminé noticed as Axel looked away, glaring at a tree as if thinking about something.

"Hello Axel." The female blond spoke softly to her taller friend. "It seems you and Roxas both like to be locked up in your rooms' now away days." She pouted when Axel looked her way. "You promised everyone that you'd spend more time with us after spending so much time with Xion."

"Yeah well I guess that didn't happen." Axel spat. When Naminé's eyes widened in shock did the redhead realize his tone was a bit on the harsh side. It wasn't the girl's fault he was in such a bad mood. It's not like she knew about what he and Roxas had done. After clearing his throat Axel tried again, "I mean. Hello Naminé. Roxas. It's kind of cold out to be walking around the park don't you think?" He looked between the couple and took notice that Roxas had slowly inched away from the girl. That was odd but Axel decided to not question his best friend's actions.

"'S not that cold." Roxas mutter, keeping his eyes to the snowy ground.

Naminé looked between the two and let out a soft sigh. "Kairi is having a party on New Year's Eve. You're coming right?"

Axel kicked at some snow in a failed attempt to make a wall between him and the couple. It failed to say the least, "Yeah. Xion wants to go so she's dragging me. I'd much rather lock myself up in my room and marathon Supernatural. But whatever. You guys going?"

Naminé let another sigh out, her breath puffing before her. "I'm the help, so of course I'm going. Roxas on the other hand." Naminé glanced to the blond with a pout.

"I don't want to go. I rather bury myself in my cocoon and watch the Nightmare Before Christmas and then just sleep until the winter is over like the bear I am." Roxas grumbled with a pout of his own, tucking his chin under the same scarf Axel had given him.

Axel felt a ping of guilt in his heart. He had missed their longtime tradition on Christmas, but with how things were going between them, he was afraid to ask if he was aloud over. He was doubtful about it though seeing how Cloud probably wanted him dead at the moment.

"But Kairi's our friend. She'll probably cry or something equally girly if you don't go." Axel said looking at Naminé for some backup. He didn't know why but he really wanted Roxas to be at the party.

"Hey! I take a offense to that." Naminé puffed her cheeks at Axel for a moment. "But he is right Roxas. You should come. If you don't, then who knows what Riku and Sora will do as pay back for staying away."

Roxas gulped, remember the last time he had skipped out. He was in the living room with Axel, neither of them had wanted to go out due to just being lazy. The next day, they woke up outside in nothing but their underwear, tied to a light post with Sora and Riku laughing at them. "Fine I'll go." Roxas said, finally picking his eyes the ground, looking anywhere but at Axel. He didn't think he'd be able to look at him so close up.

"Heh good. I'll see you two then." And with a quick wave Axel turned on his heel and left the park, eager to get away from the couple before he snapped and showed Naminé who Roxas should be with.

"Well that was fun." Naminé chirped as she clapped her hands together, "I'm cold. Let's go to the mall."

Roxas let his eyes finally travel to Axel, watching his back as he walked away. His chest hurt as he couldn't stand to see him leave again. He shook his head and gave Naminé a small smile. "If that is what you wish."

* * *

><p>The evening was anything but young, the snow lightly drizzling from the dark clouded sky. People were out and about, all celebrating the night away. Music blared out of the surround sound located in Kairi's living room as the teens danced, drank, and chatted about. The TV stayed mute while showing the on goings in New York with the countdown ticking away.<p>

The house itself was large with three bedrooms, three bathrooms, and an office. The bedrooms being upstairs while the large living room was down stairs with the front door leading right into it. A small hall led to the office and a bathroom with a door way leading into the large kitchen. The backyard held a heated pool with teens swimming and drinking while some tables where set up with food and various items.

Back in the living room, the room was lite with Christmas lights, blue, red, green, and white. The tree was still up, adding more light to room as the teens laughed, being excited about the time went on.

Sitting on the gray couch, Roxas sipped his water. He was in no mood to really be there but Kairi had made a threat to get Riku to drag him out. That and his parents practically kicked him out while they had their own little party. Roxas exhaled, glancing over his shoulder to see Axel laughing at whatever Xion just said. The blond looked at his hands feeling like he should drink something other than water.

The couched dipped and a head rested on his shoulder, hands snatching the water away and taking a swig. Roxas leaned his head against Naminé's and watched Sora, Riku, and Kairi have a three way dance, Kairi being in the middle. "Why don't you join them?" Roxas asked the blond girl.

Naminé made a face as she handed Roxas his red solo cup back, "I was expecting vodka but that's much worse." She remarked before answering the question, "Because I'm a lady and ladies don't grind; thank you very much. Why don't you go join Axel?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "So Kairi isn't a lady?" He laughed and sighed. "I don't want to be around him. I told you we had a fight, remember? Besides, he's with Xion and I'm happy sitting here with my water."

"I'm not saying she isn't. Just not a classy lady like I." Naminé crossed her legs and daintily placed her hands on her kneecap while batting her lashes at Roxas, "So what if she's with him. Go talk. She won't bite your head off."

"Naminé I don't want to go up to them." Roxas snapped, eyes glaring at the girl beside him. "Why don't you stop butting in with my life? You don't understand what we're going through and it's just so complicated." Roxas frowned, his eyes stinging with tears.

A small hand rubbed Roxas's shoulder and arm, "Maybe if you explained it to me I'd understand better." Naminé said in a soft voice that was barely audible over the loud music and yelling teens.

Roxas glanced down for a second before nodding his head. "I'm sorry I snapped.

"It's alright."

Roxas sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Well, I keep pushing him away and by that I mean...I-we..." Roxas let out a shaky breath. "I like Axel and we made out but...well we had a fight. I won't say why but we just had a bad fight okay? And he was with Xion anyway so what does it matter?"

"It matters because he's your best friend and you're obviously made for each other. Want me to prove it?" And without any hesitation or asking for permission Naminé leaned over and planted a kiss on Roxas's unsuspecting lips. It lasted a moment longer than the boy would have wanted but he couldn't find it in him to push the girl away. When Naminé finally parted from Roxas, she took in his embarrassed face and trembling hands.

"I liked you for a long time Roxas." She explained, "But I can tell that what you and Axel feel for each other is more powerful and loving than anything we could ever have with each other. I've known this for a long time. And before you object and point out something stupid like Axel having a girlfriend, he only has one because he's scared and she came along at the wrong time. So go fight for him. I'll be routing for you guys."

Roxas stared at her with wide eyes. "I'm really sorry Naminé. I-wow. I didn't even realize but uh, thanks? I'm sorry...I feel horrible though." Roxas looked down shamefully.

"Well don't. I found someone else and he's much more charming and mysterious than you." The blond girl winked at her friend before getting up to go join Kairi on the dance floor, totally ignoring her comment from earlier about being a classy lady.

"-ave to leave and it really sucks. But my parents are really strict...Axel are you listening to me?" Xion asked with a whine, snapping her eyes to where Axel was looking. She glared at Roxas until she saw the kiss Naminé gave him. "Axel!" Xion barked trying to get his attention rather than what was happening between the two blonds.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you. You have to leave early because your parents want you home when the ball drops." Axel waved the girl off as his eyes followed Naminé as she got up and walked away leaving a very confused and flustered Roxas in her wake. It was taking all of Axel's restraint not to go up to the other boy and kiss him hard, "I need a beer. Do you want one hun?"

Xion pouted up at Axel, feeling ignored. "No. Look if you don't want to be with me then why do I bother?" She asked frowning and looked down sadly.

"I want to be with you. If I didn't then I would have just stayed at home. I've put just as much effort into this relationship as you." Axel defended himself as he glared at his girlfriend, "I'm going to grab something to drink, be right back."

The redhead walked passed the fuming girl and managed to wiggle through the crowded hallway till he got to the kitchen. The beer was right up front and there was plenty in stock. That with the hard liquor that was flowing around, Axel doubted it would be possible for all of the teens there to drink it all. He had to tip his hat to Kairi. The girl knew how to throw a bash.

Axel didn't really feel like going back to Xion right away since he knew the girl would be in a foul mood, so he downed his beer and grabbed another. Then another. The whole time making small talk with the people who came in and out to grab refreshments of their own.

It wasn't until Axel's head felt nice and light that he left. He found Xion with a bit of difficulty, but after making a couple of rounds around the living room he managed to spot her in the same place he had left her, "Hey baby. Having fun without me?" He slurred as he wrapped an arm around the raven haired girl.

She glared and smacked him away. "You're drunk and I'm leaving." She said giving him a kiss before storming away with one of her friend's on her tail. Axel just shrugged and looked around for something blond. He only saw Naminé, making him frown.

Back in the kitchen, Roxas had to get himself a drink as well. After just sitting around on the couch, feeling guilty over Naminé's confession, the blond had a few drinks until he felt a nice buzz. He didn't want to get drunk due to not wanting a headache in the morning. Roxas stumbled back into the living room and roamed over to the dance floor. He took Naminé's hand and led her away, moving his body to the beat of the music. Naminé laughed and joined in his dance. When the song changed, Roxas put his hands on her hips and started to dance slowly.

The girl giggled and placed her hands on Roxas' shoulders. "Are you drunk? You smell like you've been drinking."

"I'm only buzzed." Roxas admitted, getting closer to the girl so her hips were against his own, chest pressed against chest in a friendly manner. Naminé hummed and rested her head on Roxas' shoulder, peeking out as they had a slow dance while everyone else did their thing. "This is nice. What made you want to dance?"

"Mm just felt like getting up. Besides, I remembered I owe you from running off in middle school." The blonds laughed and continued to dance in small circles.

Hazy green eyes zeroed in on the happy couple, who in Axel's opinion, were way too close. The redhead sauntered over to the two blonds and violently yanked Roxas from Naminé's grasp, efficiently sending the girl to the floor.

Everyone on the dance floor seemed to stop and stare at the trio. Even the music seemed to quiet down. Out of the surrounded crowd, Kairi pushed her way through and quickly placed herself near the fallen girl. She wrapped her arms around Naminé's waist and helped heave her up.

Outraged blue eyes glared at Axel, "What the hell is your problem Rhapsodos? You could have seriously hurt her. I should kick your ass out!" Kairi yelled. But Axel ignored her and the threats she shouted at him and left the crowded living room, dragging Roxas up the stairs.

"Axel! What the hell is your problem?!" Roxas said trying to pull his arm free from Axel's grasp. He grunted as his feet were dragged across the carpet. "Let me go!" Roxas demanded but the taller teen ignored him, yanking him forward. "You're hurting me." Roxas said with a pleading tone.

Before they made it up the last step, Roxas was firmly grasped by strong arms, pulling him free from Axel's grasp. The redhead snapped his head back with a growl of irritation as he glared at Sora standing protectively in front of Roxas while Riku held him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sora demanded from the drunken teen, big blue eyes daring the redhead to try something.

"You didn't have to knock Naminé down and didn't you hear Roxas? He said you're hurting him." Riku said just as serious as the brunette.

Roxas gazed up at Axel with frighten blue eyes while rubbed his abused arm. His heart was racing from whatever fear his mind came up with. What did Axel want and why did he have to hurt Naminé in the process? Speaking of which, the girl was now on the couch with Kairi. Roxas glanced over and then went down the stairs to comfort the girl. All the while Axel tried to go after him, but with Sora and Riku blocking his way, Axel gave a defeated sigh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear him." Axel grumbled as he pushed past the two teens and made his way back to the living room. He pushed down the anger he felt in his chest. It wasn't Sora or Riku's faults he was an ass to Roxas.

The redhead approached the three people sitting on the couch. Roxas had made himself comfortable in between Naminé and the armrest, "Naminé, I'm sorry I pushed you. It was an accident. I only wanted to talk to Roxas and didn't know what I was doing." The whole time he talked Axel's eyes were downcast in shame.

Naminé gave a small smile and stood up, she gave Axel a hug and stood back. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean too." She said, forgiving the redhead.

She giggled and nodded her head. "You may but it's up to Roxas not me." She said sweetly and took Kairi's hand to lead her away. Their other two friends joining them but keeping their eyes on Axel and Roxas.

Roxas fidgeted in his seat. He felt uncomfortable with Axel standing near him after he had try to drag him out of sight. But if he really just wanted to talk then why not right here? Scared blue gazed up at the redhead, gulping his nerves down. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

Axel scratched the back of his neck, "I can't tell you here. I need privacy. Will you come with me?" He held his hand out to the sitting blond.

Roxas looked at the hand and then to the crowd watching them. He didn't like being stared at and if he had Axel stay, he knew the redhead would end up making a scene. Roxas sighed and took Axel's hand. The redhead helped him up, led him up stairs and into one of the bedrooms. The music began to blare again just as Roxas shut the door and turned around to face Axel. "Alright what did you- Hmph!"

Axel pushed Roxas against the door and pinned thin arms to stop the blond from fighting him. His tongue managed to pry Roxas's mouth open so he could deepen their kiss.

Roxas wriggled his arms and body, trying to free himself. The kiss was rough and Roxas was way beyond surprised. He couldn't breathe as Axel moved his tongue around in his mouth, tasting of alcohol, almost making Roxas gag. The blond turned his head, his teeth scraping Axel's tongue. The blond breathed deeply, breathlessly as he panted and gasped. "What are you doing?!"

Axel rested his head on Roxas's neck and licked around while his hands made work with ridding the blond of his belt, "I've missed you. I'm sorry for everything that's happened."

Roxas gasped and put his hands on Axel's, trying to push them away. "Axel wha- what are you doing?!" Roxas cried as he felt his blood run cold. Axel nipped at his neck and Roxas moved his hands to Axel's chest to try to get him away; failing to when Axel pinned his arms again. "Axel st-ahhop please."

"Can't. I've missed you too much." But Axel did pull away. He grabbed Roxas by the wrist and practically threw him on the bed. The alcohol flowing through his body made everything too hazy for him to really give a damn about Roxas's safety. The redhead climbed over Roxas so the teen's hips were pinned to the bed under Axel's weight. He then started to kiss Roxas senseless again.

Roxas began to feel his body activate the fight or flight signals. He chose to fight rather than be raped by his best friend. The blond struggled under Axel, turned his head to breathe, only to have Axel take ahold of his chin to keep it still. "Axel please don't." Roxas begged as he felt the other hand slither up his dress shirt, toying with his nipple, making the blond unwillingly moan.

"Noo ahh stop, please!" Roxas cried as Axel thrust his hips and kissed his neck, making the blond mew in pleasure. "Axel." The blond gasped, his fight starting to fade away with the more pleasure he felt.

Between the two thick layers of their pants, Axel could feel Roxas start to enjoy what they were doing. He took that as a sign of encouragement and continued on. He played with the erect nubs on Roxas's chest for a bit longer but soon grew bored of it and stopped his actions which got him a whine of displeasure from the teen under him.

"Don't." Roxas panted, gazing into Axel's lustful eyes, "don't stop." He pleaded, taking hold of Axel's shirt and bring him down for a kiss that he finally didn't try to fight off.

Axel moaned into the blond's open mouth. His hand snaked down into Roxas's lose pants. He grabbed the half hard cock that was there and started to pump it.

Roxas moaned, thrusting his hips into the large warm hand. It was so much more exciting, different really, than when it was himself. He took ahold of Axel's shirt, fisting it while he pulled the redhead down for a sloppy kiss.

The thin fabric of Axel's shirt easily slid down for Roxas to toss to a random place in the room. Blunt nails dug into the taller teen's back leaving a red trial down Axel's back.

Not being able to hold himself back any longer, Axel pulled away from Roxas and attacked the blond's pants, easily pulling them down, finding Roxas had gone commando. Green eyes studied the body in front of him. It had to be hands down the sexiest thing in the world.

Roxas blushed and tried to cover himself up as he felt his shyness take over. Axel moved his hands aside and striped the blond of his shirt, memorizing everything with his slightly drunken mind. "Stop staring." Roxas muttered, the blush on his face grew as Axel touched his hot skin.

"Can't help it." Axel said with a lazy tone, "You're just too beautiful." Large hands slowly caressed Roxas' body. Memorizing every nook and cranny.

Roxas shivered and grasped Axel's hands, pushing them away. "Don't." He whispered, almost feeling like backing out the longer Axel stared at him.

"You nervous?" Axel asked as he sat back, giving Roxas some room.

Roxas cast his gaze away, part of him wondering if this was alright, if they should be doing this. He couldn't speak. Worry kept him from opening his mouth, fearing he would say something that would make it all end. The blond nodded his head in response to the redhead's question.

Axel smirked down at his willing blond. He grabbed Roxas by the crook of his knees and pulled the teen's hips closer to his clothed hips. The contact hazed over Axel's already clouded mind even more and the redhead couldn't contain himself as he ground their pelvises together.

"Ahh." Roxas moaned as he felt Axel's pants covered bulge rub against his free length. It was rough yet the blond felt so good to have his need being touched again. Once Axel rid himself of his pants, the only thing left standing between them was his underwear.

Getting impatient, instead of pulling his boxers off and having to move away from his blond again, Axel carefully pulled his dick out. He then lined himself up to Roxas's twitching hole. His eyes zeroed in as he watched his cock press up against the other teen, but he didn't quite push inside him. Something seemed wrong. Was he forgetting something?

Roxas gasped and sat up, he pushed Axel while shaking his head. "Axel no! Stop!" The blond cried out. Axel glared at him in frustration but when Roxas laid back down and parted his legs; he stuck three fingers in his mouth and began to suck on his own digits, all the while staring at Axel's large length and then green eyes.

The redhead didn't know what was going on. First he gets pushed away only for Roxas to part his legs for him again. What was this boy's problem?

Oh that was it. Axel watched as Roxas made a show of taking his fingers out of his mouth and dragged them down his body till they were near his ass. The blond teased his hole a bit before sliding a finger in and slowly began to thrust it. The whole time Axel couldn't take his eyes away from the hand that was working on opening the blond up for him.

Roxas whimpered and shut his eyes as he added another finger. His cheeks burned while Axel watched him. Roxas just had to close his eyes so he couldn't see Axel's lustful gaze burning into his skin. By the time Roxas added a third finger, he felt Axel's hair tickle his thighs and lips marking his inner thigh, making Roxas moan and fingers brush against his own prostate.

Axel bit and nibbled about Roxas' upper thighs and hips as he watched the blond work himself. It was such an erotic sight that Axel couldn't help but moan. He pulled away for a moment to see his handiwork.

Roxas's lower half was covered in bruises that Axel had left on him. His hand was moving fast inside him, and his hips bucked to meet his appendages. His head was thrown back as he loudly moaned out his pleasure. Pleasure Axel should have been giving him.

Not wanting to be shown up, the redhead went back down and pulled Roxas's hand away. Before the blond could ask what Axel was doing, the older teen licked the exposed hole making Roxas yelp in surprise.

"What? S-Stop! What are you doing?! Stahh." Roxas moaned, pushing Axel's head away from him. "That's s-s-sick ohh~." The blond groaned from the pleasure he felt from Axel's tongue. If he could do that to his heat, what could he do to his weeping cock? Roxas let his hands rack through Axel's hair, moaning from the way Axel worked him. The blond shut his eyes, panting for breath. "Axel please~" he begged the older teen, begging for him to stop and just take him already. The blond knew he wasn't going to last.

Axel was at his limit as well. The sounds Roxas was making was going straight to his hard cock. The redhead pulled away while licking his lips. He knew now that Roxas was well stretched and needy for him.

Axel grabbed Roxas by his slim hips and held the blond in place as he slid into the teen's tight heat. The pressure and warmth were too much for Axel in his aroused state, making it hard for him to still and wait for Roxas to adjust to his size. Cries of discomfort and pain were deaf on Axel's ears as he took Roxas hard and fast.

Roxas held a sharp breath, his eyes dilated as Axel thrust into him over and over. The blond felt nothing but pain as the redhead moaned above him. Roxas' eyes watered as the pain ran up and down his spine. He just couldn't relax himself, his walls squeezing Axel to the point where Axel just groaned from the beauty of how tight Roxas was. The saliva was not enough of a lubricant to help ease the rawness of what was ramming into him.

"Axel it hurts." Roxas cried, tears streaming from his eyes, his hands grasping Axel's forearms, nails digging into his flesh. "Please AHHH it hurts!" Roxas whined and whimpered, yet Axel was to lost in his own pleasure to really care. It wasn't until Axel hit Roxas' special bundle of nerves, did Roxas feel pleasure spread through his body. The blond's weeping member rubbed against Axel's abdomen as Axel moved faster, giving it stimulation as he hit Roxas' prostate dead on from that point on.

It didn't take long for all the sensations to overwhelm Axel and the redhead soon found himself emptying into his blond in short spurts. Once he was spent, the redhead collapsed on top of Roxas. Short, labored breaths puffed out of his open mouth as he felt his eyelids start to close.

Roxas panted, his breath completely lost from the cries of pain and pleasure. He reached down and finished himself off, wiping his hands onto the sheets. Once he caught his breath, realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He just lost his virginity to Axel. A drunk Axel who will probably not remember what happened. He lost it in Kairi's house in a random bedroom and if she found them, all hell would break loose.

"Shit." Roxas mutter with a hoarse voice, his body covered in sweat and other things. He knew the only reason nobody heard the activity going on was because of how loud the music was.

Roxas stared at the ceiling, contemplating over getting up and leaving Axel there to wake up alone; stay there and wake up to see how Axel will react; or just sleep and not worry about anything until the morning. Maybe he could wake up before Axel and get the hell out of there.

As he thought this, the music suddenly died off. The sound of everyone counting from ten signaled that it was almost New Years. Roxas looked down between his legs and saw blood mixed with Axel's seed. He cursed from the pain, rolling over so he was facing Axel.

The redhead was fast asleep, without a clue to what was going on around him. His face peaceful and handsome, even covered with the gloss of sweat made him glimmer. Roxas leaned over him, slightly, beginning to count with everyone down stairs.

"Five...four...three...two..." Roxas pressed his lips to Axel's, shutting his lids as he did so. The sound of cheers filled the house as everyone shouted happy New Year. The music went back on and the party continued on. Roxas pulled away and curled up next to Axel. With a shaky breath he whispered, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell us what you think OwO<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ewon: 4894 words without our A/N lol so yeah...T3T oh yeah, before we forget again, we want to thank ****Yoyito**** and ****TardisGrl**** for always reading and reviewing :3 and thank you too ****MyHamstersHateMe**** for also reading and reviewing. **

**Leven: the last chapter was over 6k Ewon :p And thank you guys for reviwing! Makes my day :)**

**Ewon: you forget that the line breaks makes it look like there are more words counted than there actually is.**

* * *

><p>In the silence of the room, two teens slept under the flipped stained covers. Roxas was able to wake Axel up enough to remove the blanket from underneath his body. The blond then flipped it over to hide the blood stains from Axel's sight, in case the redhead woke before him. The two were spooning, with Axel's arm wrapped around Roxas' waist. His hand on the blond's belly, while Roxas' own hand was curled to his own chest.<p>

The blond was on the edge of consciousness when he felt something hard between his ass cheeks, on the outside. The blond blinked his blurry eyes, trying to adjust to the light coming in from the window. He frowned to see that he wasn't dreaming anything. Last night did happen and the blond knew he needed to get out of there soon. And yet the warmth Axel's body gave him, made Roxas want to roll over and cuddle the older teen.

That thought was short lived as Axel groaned and buried his face against the back of Roxas' neck. Roxas stiffened, unknown fear coursing through his body like that of growing flames.

"Mmm...wha?" Axel muttered as he slowly woke up, "Where am I? Roxas?" The redhead flinched as the back of his eyes ached and his head spun. He was definitely hung-over. The hazy and blank spots in his memory helped prove his point.

Roxas moved himself away from Axel so he could sit up and look down at the other teen, but a sharp pain sent a jolt down his body, making him wince. That didn't go unnoticed by Axel.

The taller teen went to sit up as well but the blanket was hiding his hardness from Roxas's gaze, which Axel felt was best. He didn't think the blond would enjoy seeing it. But his member felt freer, like there was nothing containing him, "Ah give me a minute." Axel said as he lifted the blanket up only to see he was completely naked.

Panicked green eyes looked towards blue, "Roxas, what happened last night?"

Roxas held his breath as he looked away from Axel's eyes. His heart pounded against his chest as he knew he was right about Axel not remembering. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice still horsed from their activities the night before. "I'm so sorry."

"Roxas what happened?" Axel's voice was tight and serious, Roxas had never heard his best friend use that tone before, "Fuck, what will I tell Xion? And your dad will kill me once he sees you!" The redhead remarked as he took in the bruised body in front of him. Poor Roxas was covered in hickeys, and Axel had a feeling there was more under the blanket that covered Roxas's hips and legs.

Roxas gulped and shook his head. He felt horrible and yet it was really Axel's fault to begin with. Yet the blond couldn't bring himself to tell Axel what he, himself, had done to Roxas' body. He knew his friend would hate himself if he found out. "I'll tell him someone else did this...you don't have any marks so it's up to you if you tell her or not but..." Roxas paused and looked up into worried, mad eyes. "I'm really sorry Axel. You were drunk and I tried to...I'm so sorry."

The blond just couldn't tell Axel it was the redhead's fault. He didn't know why, he just couldn't. "I'm sorry." He said, taking all the blame.

Axel's guarded demeanor dropped. He couldn't stay mad at Roxas, even if he felt betrayed and violated, "It doesn't feel right not to tell her. I'm sorry Roxas, I just can't stay with you right now." With that said, Axel got up from the bed and quickly dressed himself. When he left the room, he made sure to quietly close the door since it seemed everyone who stayed the night were still sleeping off their long night. Plus the loud noise of the door would just aggravate his hangover more.

Axel successfully made it out of the house without being stopped by anyone to ask where he had disappeared to during the night with Roxas. Once out of the house, the redhead bolted down the street, wanting to get home with the hopes that his father had drank too much during the night and would be passed out for the rest of the day, giving Axel time to sleep his own aching body and mind.

Back in the room, Roxas stared at his lap, not daring to move until he was sure he felt nothing emotional about what happened. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be but he still felt guilt eating away at him. He didn't know what was worse, lying to Axel about the night before, or having Axel leave him like that without thinking of his feelings.

Roxas exhaled and held his breath as he tuned to swing his legs over the bed. The blond braced himself when stood and fell to his hands and knees, hissing at the pain he felt. He crawled in search of his clothes, dressing and holding back a groan from standing up. Roxas stared at the blanket and thought about taking it with him to clean, but the thought of walking down stairs and down to the washroom made Roxas skin crawl. Besides, plenty of people stayed the night and Kairi would never be able to tell who screwed in her bed from just stains. It wasn't like she could pay for DNA tests anyway. So with that in mind, Roxas left the room and eventually the house.

The walk home was agonizing. Roxas limped all the way home for an hour before he just collapsed on the living room floor with a tear stained face. It hurt too much and he was sure he was bleeding again. He was lucky that the one that found him was his father. The man didn't ask questions about the marks since Roxas looked like a broken mess. Though he would question him later. The blond was thankful because if it was his mother that found him, she wouldn't be able to shut her trap.

Cloud placed Roxas in bed and Roxas slept until the need for a shower ate at him. There, Roxas curled up in a ball and sobbed until he felt the need to sleep again. For the next week Roxas stayed in his room, not even contacting any of his friends until it was time for school.

* * *

><p>Axel paced in front of his locker. Since the incident at Kairi's house the redhead couldn't work up the nerve to talk to Xion. His girlfriend kept messaging him, asking to be taken out on dates; Axel would always reply with either his father wanted him home, or he was contagious with the flu and worried about her health. The girl had bought it every time.<p>

The last week of break had been torture. He would normally hide out in the basement watching random movies with the sound on low, hoping his dad couldn't hear him. But on a few occasions, he had gone to the kitchen for a snack or the flushing of the toilet after he used the bathroom would give him away, so his dad would force him to clean. And if he wasn't happy with the finished job, he would beat Axel till the redhead blacked out.

But now that break was over, Axel could move on with his life and talk to Xion to get the guilty feeling lifted from his shoulders. That was if she got to school on time.

"Axel?" Roxas called, slowly approaching the redhead in the hall. Roxas wasn't limping anymore and his hickeys were covered with a thick winter scarf, but his face was pale and his eyes had dark rings under them. Not to mention he looked slimmer than when Axel last saw him. Though to Roxas, the redhead looked pretty bad himself.

Axel's ears perked up at the sound of his name being called, but his heart dropped when he saw who it was. Roxas's appearance made the redhead's heart drop even more. The poor teen didn't deserve to be in a situation like this. He didn't deserve a friend like Axel.

Not wanting to face Roxas, the redhead turned tail and ran away. He didn't look back knowing that if he did, his guilt would come back full force and make him go back to Roxas. Class was going to start soon anyway.

Roxas frowned as he watched Axel take off running. The blond sighed and banged his head against the lockers, shutting his eyes while thinking about how much he may have screwed up. He felt like he really should just tell Axel the truth so the redhead knew what it was like to feel guilt and then have the other party just take off running.

"Roxas, why did Axel run off?" A small sweet voice asked the blond and when Roxas looked, his eyes widen in frozen pools of blue fear. Standing off to the side, was Xion with her head tilted to the side.

"Oh uh, hi Xion." Roxas said, standing up straighter when he faced the girl.

"So, you never answered my question: why did my boyfriend run away like his butt was on fire?" Xion placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the blond.

Roxas would have laughed at that but the glare was unnerving. Roxas sighed, shook his head, and shrugged. "If I really knew I'd tell you. He really likes you and I know he'll listen to you, so if you see him, will you tell him I really need to talk to him about something important?" Roxas asked as nicely as he could. He didn't want to deal with Xion if she was going to bite his head off.

"And what's the important thing?" She snapped.

"Something between men." Roxas said, holding back his own snarl.

Xion would have none of Roxas' nonsense. She wanted to know what relationship the two male teens had and she wanted to know now, "I have every right to know. Now tell me!"

Roxas glared at the girl, his eyes turned cold that it made Xion gulp. Yet she still didn't back down. "You know what? Forget it. I've had enough of you and your bitchy attuned toward me. I've done nothing to you, nothing! I'll find him myself." Roxas snapped and turned to walk away.

"Yeah well, how do I know you two aren't fucking on the side?" Xion screeched at the blond's retreating form, drawing all sorts of eyes in their direction.

"If you have so much doubt in Axel, then you don't deserve him!" Roxas growled, facing the girl once again. "Axel is as loyal as they come and for you to say that about him even once is enough to just-to just...ugh!" Roxas threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm done." He said and walked off.

Though his anger showed on the outside, his insides were freaking out because the girl was only half right.

"I never want to see you talking to him again. You hear me Strife!" Xion growled. She smirked to herself in victory as Roxas did nothing but flip her off and go running away.

* * *

><p>Axel grunted as he slammed his tray on the table. School had been unbearable all day. He couldn't help but feel Roxas's eyes following him when he was out in the halls or when he was in their shared class.<p>

But now it was lunch and he could finally relax. Or so he had hoped. There still was the matter of speaking to Xion about what had happened over New Years. Speaking of Xion, the raven haired girl decided to take that moment and sit next to him.

"Hello Axel. I'm glad you're feeling better." Axel turned to reply to the girl, but he soon found himself with a lap full of Xion with her lips crushed against his, "I missed you." She said as she pulled away from the redhead.

"I missed you too." Axel panted as he tried to get his breath back. But before he could regain it, Xion was back on him. Her tongue delved deep in his mouth. If the teachers were doing their job and not slacking off, Axel was sure they'd get detention for PDA.

The sound of a tray dropping to the floor was what made Axel pull away, green meet wide blue belonging to Roxas. The blond was frozen stiff as he saw the couple, though he should have known they would do something like that since they were together.

"Roxas what's wrong?" Naminé asked coming up behind him and stared ahead. "Oh..."

Xion growled a bit when she noticed Axel paying Roxas more attention than her. She was his girlfriend dammit! Small hands grabbed Axel by the chin and pulled him closer, "I'm not done with you yet." She purred as she straddled Axel's lap to make herself more comfortable.

Out of instinct Axel grabbed onto Xion's hips and held her close as their lips connected again. It didn't take long for Axel to start feeling a bit hot.

"Oh Axel, quit it, you're poking me." The girl all but moaned as she looked over her shoulder to glare at Roxas with a smirk on her face. Check and mate.

Roxas clenched his fist ready to knock the girl off. It hurt him to see them like that and know that Axel was getting turned on. Roxas wanted to shout at Axel and tell him to go fuck himself. He wanted to yell the truth and say he better not rape her too.

But before he could do anything, Naminé walked past him with her hands on her hips. "Okay I think that's enough PDA, don't you think? Nobody wants to see this and before you say we don't have to look, we can all hear it. You're making a scene and I would hate to see you, Xion, become the new school whore. Come on Axel, I you're better than this." Naminé said gesturing to the their display but really meaning Xion herself.

Axel looked down at the ground in embarrassment, but so what? Naminé was probably doing things just like this with Roxas. Axel felt his anger rise and right before he could tell the blond off, Xion decided to speak up.

"What's it to you Miss Goody-Two-Shoes?" Her arms tightened around Axel's neck in a possessive way, "Quit acting all innocent. I bet you're grades are so good because you're an apple polisher with all the male teachers."

"Xion!" Axel tried to scold his girlfriend but he knew it was no use.

Naminé laughed a laugh that neither Roxas nor Axel have ever heard before. It was like a cackle that really didn't fit the blond girl at all. "You know what they say, it takes one to know one."

Someone made a cat call and another called for a cat fight as the crowd all oohed. Roxas for one was taken aback. Even their friends were startled by the comment.

"And frankly, I don't need to fuck a teacher to get good grades. I think our hair color must be mixed up or something." Naminé taunted, making a blond joke at Xion who's face flushed.

Xion huffed as she glared daggers at Naminé. With grace she unmounted Axel so she was standing toe and toe with the blond girl. She raised her hand but before it could come down on Naminé, someone stepped in the way, making her slap the wrong blond.

Naminé stumbled and gasped as Roxas cheek was an angry red in the shape of Xion's hand. Roxas stared coldly at the girl and said in a low harsh whisper. "Don't you ever try to hurt my friends again."

"Roxas." Kairi whispered, taking Naminé's hand as she and Sora and Riku made their way to the front of the crowd.

"Why did you get in the way?" Naminé demanded, behind held back by her friend.

"So you just want her to hit you?" Roxas snapped, his eyes tired and dull. The mark on his face was still shining from the smaller girl's slap. It stung and Roxas was a little surprised at how hard the impact was. That or he should really start eating again to gain some of his fat back on his cheek.

"I can defend myself!" Naminé snarled. "She has no right to just kis-

"Shut up!" Roxas barked, shutting the girl up.

"Oh look at Naminé, needing her boyfriend to come defend her." Xion taunted as she looked between the two blonds, ignoring the glares from Roxas and Naminé's other friends.

Axel sat back and watched everything go down with wide eyes. He didn't expect this to happen, but he didn't know how to intervene without someone getting mad at him. So he sat back and hoped nothing escalated even more.

"At least I have someone to defend me! Look at Axel, he's just sitting there you fucking slut!" Naminé barked and growled when Kairi held her back.

Axel took that as his cue to defend his girlfriend, "Naminé just shut up. This whole feud is stupid. We'll stop making out where you guys can see us if that makes you feel better. There happy? Let's get back to our own tables now." He reached out and grabbed for Xion to pull her back to him, but the raven haired teen shrugged him off.

"No. Not until this bitch stops butting into our business." But to Axel's surprise, Xion didn't point at Naminé. She was pointing at a shocked Roxas.

"What the hell have I ever done to but in?" Roxas groaned. "You need to grow the fuck up and stop being such a fucking two faces bitch! I'm so sick and tired of you give me the stink eye whenever Axel's not around. If you have a problem with me just say it god damn it!

And fuck you Axel! All Naminé was doing was keeping you from getting in trouble! But by all means, get the detention and let your dad beat you again for it!" Roxas yelled it before he even realized what he just said. He gasped along with their friends, all eyes, including Xion's landed on Axel.

Axel felt his face heat up, but not in embarrassment, in anger. Before he even knew what he was doing, Axel punched Roxas right on the red mark on his cheek.

The blond went to the ground almost in an instant and Axel straddled his waist with fist full of his shirt. His knees pressed into Roxas's side so tight they left bruises. The redhead lifted Roxas by his chest and let him drop to the ground with a satisfying thud.

"Roxas!" Naminé screamed.

Roxas gasped and coughed from the pressure on his sides. The blond stared up at Axel with wide blue eyes and blood dripping from his lip when he bit it on impact. He knew he made a mistake, but Roxas wasn't just going to let himself be beat up. The blond bucked his hips and forced Axel to roll over with him. He lay between Axel's legs as he tried to hit his face back.

However, Roxas made the mistake of not securing Axel's arms. Said teen grabbed the blond's fist and used the momentum to make Roxas punch the hard ground with all his might making him yelp in pain.

The redhead pushed Roxas off of him and stood up so he was towering over the blond. He kicked at him a couple of times before saying in a low malicious tone, "Never talk about my father again." He felt strong hands grab him by the arms and force them behind his back, probably Riku, as Sora knelt by Roxas and pulled him to his chest. Two sets of watery blue eyes glaring up at him. It was then that Axel's mind cleared and he realized what he had just done.

Sora helped Roxas up and Roxas just stared up at Axel. "Fuck you." Roxas muttered before running off with Naminé and Kairi following after him.

"I don't know what's going in between you guys, but it needs to be fixed." Sora said shaking his in disapproval at the way they both behaved.

"Really Ax, what's wrong with you?" Riku asked, letting him go. "You've changed."

"People change." Xion said only to get a glare from both Sora and Riku.

"I haven't changed." Axel defended himself as he looked between Xion and his friends, "My dad's just a sore subject and Roxas knows I don't like anything about him being brought up. Especially that." He spat out the last part before turning on his heel and storming out of the cafeteria.

Roxas slammed himself to the floor outside the school, under a tree. He brought up one knee and rested his arm on it while the other leg was lay straight out in front of him. He felt like shit in more ways than one. That and his face hurt along with a broken hand, bloody lip, sore head, back, and ribs. How was he going to explain that to his parents?

"Here, let me clean you up." Kairi offered as she poured some water from her bottle onto a handkerchief. She sat down next to Roxas and started to whip his face of blood and any other grime that ended up there from rolling around on the floor.

Naminé took a seat on Roxas's other side. She grabbed the boy's uninjured hand and gave it a light squeeze, "Roxas, what was that about Axel's dad?" She asked in a soothing voice.

"Thank you." Roxas said to Kairi as she examined his other hand. The blond winced as she actually ripped her long skirt and wrapped the fabric around his hands.

"You need to see a doctor." Kairi said to which Roxas nodded.

"Please don't ask Naminé. I don't want to talk about more than I already have..."

"But Roxas-" Naminé started until Kairi shushed her and pointed to Roxas sorrowful face.

Roxas took a deep breath and shut his eyes. He didn't care that Kairi was there at the moment. He really needed to speak. "Looks like you have to stop cheering for me Naminé." And with that the blond remained completely quiet. The girls couldn't even get a word out of him until it was time to go back to class. Which thanks to the new schedules, had him in Axel's classes for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Axel yawned as he slammed his locker shut. It had been a long week of avoiding Roxas and his old friends, but the redhead thought he had it down. He ate outside with Xion during lunch, and sat in the back corner of the classes he had with his friends. But today he wasn't so lucky.<p>

"Axel!" Roxas called him, marching up to him. The blond of course looked like hell. His hand had a cast on it and his face was bruised pretty badly. The blond saw Axel was ready to bolt so Roxas said the only thing he could think of to keep him to stay. "Stopping being a girl and just listen to me, please?!"

Axel didn't feel like saying a comeback to the girl comment. Instead he leaned against his locker and waited for the blond to come closer. It wasn't until Roxas was in front of him did Axel realize the extent of the damage he had inflicted on the poor teen. He wanted to reach out and comfort his best friend, but pride made him stop and just glare down at Roxas, "What do you want?"

Roxas glared back really wanting to snap at him, but that would do more harm than good. "I'm sorry, but not for what happened in the cafeteria. It's about New Year's." Roxas whispered looked down at their feet. He was having a hard time trying to think of a way to say what happened without actually saying it. "Well I'm sorry about what I said about your dad too..." He said as an afterthought.

Axel frowned, brows furrowing as he thought to his sleepless nights. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you? I know you are because I keep having these dreams about what may or may not have happened. So tell me the truth instead of just saying how sorry you are." After a heartbeat Axel added with a glare. "And never talk about my dad again. You know I don't want people knowing. Fuck Roxas!" The redhead threw his arms in the air in frustration, completely ignoring the apology.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Roxas raised his voice a little. He chewed his sore lip before taking a deep breath. "I don't think you want to know what happened. It was a mistake so let's pretend nothing happened. That's all I wanted to say."

"Well I can't forget about it and I know the dreams won't stop until I know the truth." Axel growled as he tried to intimate Roxas by making himself look bigger.

Roxas heart raced as he shook his head and took a step back. "Please don't make me say it?" Roxas begged, his eyes starting to tear up from the very word on the tip of his tongue.

"Roxas." Axel toned his voice down to sound more calm even if he was frantic to know the answer, "Did I rape you?" He prayed his dreams were wrong and that wasn't the case. And if it was, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Roxas took another step back as the tears began to flow. He opened his mouth, only to choke on his words. The look on Axel's face hurt him so he forced himself to make another lie up to save him from the guilt. "No, I-I did..."

Axel looked down at Roxas and took in his trembling form and teary eyes. And his tell was showing too. Whenever Roxas lied, he would scratch at his wrist three times. Axel never pointed this out to the blond knowing it would come in handy, like right now, "You're lying. You'd never take advantage of me regardless of what was going on. Now tell me the truth."

Roxas took another step back as Axel took one toward him. "It wasn't...exactly rape." Roxas breathe out, gulping a lump in his throat. "It would have been if I didn't give in like I did but uh." Roxas looked away, his cheeks turning pink from the memory. "Then again it..." He trailed off not wanting to tell Axel how he hurt him; how he made him bleed as the blond's ass was still healing from that.

"Then again it..." Axel said trying to get Roxas to finish his sentence. He was getting annoyed by Roxas's timid act.

Roxas closed his eyes and just let it all out. "It sure felt like rape!" He cried taking another step away from Axel as the tears ran down his face. "It hurt so much but you won't stop. I'm still in pain from it and it hurts even more that you can't even remember. And then you just left me there to walk home with that pain."

"You made me bleed." Roxas whispered, backing into a wall, and slid against it to the ground with his face in his hands.

Axel froze. His dreams were right. Everything he's been fearing over the past couple of weeks were true. He was about to fall to the ground to pull Roxas into a hug and tell him how sorry he was and that he never meant for them both to lose their virginities that way; before he could, a shrill call of his name grabbed both teen's attention.

Xion stood not even five feet away. Her face read murder and for a moment, Axel believed she would kill him. The girl stormed over to Axel and slapped him across the face so hard the impact echoed down the hall. The redhead was in shock. He hadn't expected that to happen. He also didn't expect Roxas to get the same treatment, but she definitely hit him harder than Axel.

"I can't believe you cheated on me with a guy!" Xion wailed as she looked at Axel with disgust. Without another word the girl stormed off down the hall and out the school doors.

Axel, not knowing what to do, ran after his girlfriend wanting to calm her down. He didn't know how he felt being around Roxas anymore, now knowing what terrible things he had done to the poor boy.

Roxas watched them go and he just felt his heart snap as his bruise stung him. Though it was nothing compared to the pain in his chest. "So...you really like her more then?" Roxas whispered to no one as his heart ripped to pieces. He didn't want to see Axel after that. The blond got up and went to see a counselor about changing his schedule. So it was sure to keep him away from Axel.

* * *

><p><strong>Ewon: made me cry a little DX<strong>

**Leven: Just a little? –sobs uncontrollably- **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ewon: ****Warning, this chapter is a roller coaster. So I was also upset (cried like a baby all day yesterday) with how KH high ended (blitz cosplay) and yeah I was crying and so we wrote this chapter cuz of stuff and I just...I don't want think of it :( I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Leven: Wow this got written fast o.o and I have a feeling you'll all like this one.**

* * *

><p>It was like a dark storm had been hanging over Roxas and Axel as the days went by. Roxas was able to change a few classes but not all of them. He was thankful for even that much because every time he had a class with Axel, the redhead would try to avoid looking at him. Roxas was pretty much the same. He couldn't stand to look at Axel as he once did, not even as his best friend.<p>

The rift that started on that Saturday had expanded even beyond the two. Their friends didn't even know what to do with the two former best friends. They didn't exactly avoid the two but they didn't really talk to them either. The only one to stay by either of their sides was Xion and Naminé.

Xion had reluctantly given Axel a second chance, making him swear to never cheat on her again. The girl was as just a mess as Axel was. The redhead felt such guilt for hurting both her and Roxas all in one go.

As for Naminé, she stuck around to try to comfort Roxas. The blond boy was nothing like he was before. He became emotionless, almost like a doll with no life. Though Roxas did try to smile for her, the girl knew it was fake.

Things weren't looking good for either of the two teens. Even their home lives had changed. For one, Roxas had tried to keep the heat off of Axel for every mark that was visible to Cloud and Yuffie. The women bought it but Cloud knew better. The older blond knew who was responsible, why else would Roxas beg them not to go to the principle on the matter?

Axel was even worse shape with his father. The old drunk would beat him for nothing now. Axel though was lucky enough to avoid being home for as much as possible. He even started to stay after to school and study, just to get his mind away from home, away from Xion, and away from the poor blond boy that still plagued his nightmares; begging, pleading, and crying from pain as Axel took him. It was pure hell for the redhead.

As the days went on, the snow slowly melted. The air was still cool but with the beaming sun, it was just that much more bearable. Spring was in the air and with it was the day that most people worried about more than other holidays.

Valentine's Day was near.

Closing his locker up after school finally let out, Roxas grumbled about all the stupid couples flirting and making out around him. It sicken him to be near it all and not just because he couldn't do it too, it was because at the moment, a certain raven haired bimbo was walking toward him with a sickly sweet smile gracing her face.

"What do you want?" Roxas asked, his face void of expression as his eyes stared at her blankly.

Xion nonchalantly leaned on the locked next to Roxas. A large cat like smile spread across her face, "Valentine's Day is soon. And I couldn't help but notice you have no one to spend it with. How sad." Her voice took a mocking tone at the last part.

Roxas rolled his baby blues and pulled on his backpack. He knew she was just trying to get under his skin, but it wasn't working. "Yeah well, this isn't my type of scene. I like to fuck behind people's backs." The blond said, bringing up the one night stand with Axel.

"Hmm." Xion hummed as she let the little comment roll off her back, "I knew you were a whore. You and that bitch that hangs off of you. I bet you two have fucked everyone in this school. And that's exactly the reason Axel never wants to see you again. He's afraid he'll catch something just from being near."

"Don't you dare talk about my friend that way you fucking dirty old whore bag! If anyone is going to catch anything from anyone it's you! I swear to god, you're the bitchiest cunt I have ever had the displeasure of ever meeting. Do us all a favor and go fuck yourself once you're done fucking the entire school faculty."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Someone yelled as they stormed over to the two teens and yanked Xion into a protective hug. Green eyes glowing with disdain.

Xion just chuckled as she nuzzled into Axel's shirt. Her eyes locked onto Roxas with a happy look on her face that said she had won.

Axel rubbed Xion's back while he looked down at Roxas, "What did you just call Xion?" He growled.

Roxas stood his ground, glaring back up at Axel. The blond felt his blood boil, and all the heart break and other pain Axel has caused came bursting out. Roxas just snapped. "I called her a fucking bitch ass whored cunt who sleeps around! You know what?! You too are perfect for each other! One's a bitch and the other is a complete bastard!"

Axel's mouth hung open in shock. He was speechless. Roxas had never said anything like that before in all their years of friendship. It wasn't until Xion elbowed him lightly in the ribs to grab his attention and whimper that she wanted to go get ice cream, did Axel snapped out of his stupor. But before they left, the redhead faced Roxas one last time, "Don't ever let me catch you near Xion again. Understand Roxas?"

"Keep that slut in line and you won't ever have to." Roxas barked back and spun on his heel, walking away with his eyes stinging.

* * *

><p>Axel groaned as he slumped in the seat of his first class of the day. Valentine's Day had happened over the course of the weekend, and Xion had not left him unsatisfied. He treated her to a lovely dinner and in return she had pulled him into the back of his car afterwards and went down on him. Axel quickly got off, but it just didn't seem right. The whole gesture just felt empty and with no passion.<p>

Afterword he had dropped her off at home and went back to his place to think about what just happened and why he felt like there was a hole in his chest.

Xion called him on Sunday tempting him to come out for a repeat of the night before, but Axel just couldn't. He made an excuse about how his dad needed him home to clean and said he'd see her on Monday.

And now it was Monday. The redhead still wasn't up to seeing his girlfriend. The bell rang signaling the start of class. Everyone quieted down and took their seats. Axel noticed the missing blond that should have been there. He noticed Roxas hadn't been in this class since their fight in the cafeteria. Either Roxas had switched classes, or he was ditching to avoid Axel, and the redhead didn't know how he felt about that. He knew he did wrong to the blond teen, but was this really necessary?

While Axel thought about Roxas, said blond was in his other class thinking about his crappy weekend. While everyone went out to play, aka his parents, Roxas was left to watch movies and do nothing else. His friends were on a double date, Kairi with Sora and Naminé with Riku, the guy she liked. Roxas was happy for them and yet he couldn't help feel a bit envious. Sure even if he and Axel were together, the blond doubted they would have done anything. It was a sappy day and Roxas wasn't one for sappy.

The blond was in a daze as the class went by. He didn't even realize everyone was leaving until someone was kind enough to get his mind out of the dark gutter it had drifted off to. Thoughts of how much he really wished he could slap Xion back and then never see her again. He didn't even want to see Axel ever again if he could help it. He could say he felt nothing for the redhead but if he were to be honest, it would be a lie.

The blond got up from his sit and walked down the halls to get to the next boring lecture of the day. Only, he heard a few giggles around the corner of where he needed to turn. The blond stopped in his tracks as he heard Xion's name being spoken by one of her gal pals.

"I can't believe you did that." The girl giggled.

"Did he enjoy it?" Asked another girl.

"He was putty in my hands." Xion bragged, "He moaned so loud at the end, I was afraid someone would catch us." At that all the girls squealed. Roxas felt his stomach go sour but Xion wasn't done talking and he couldn't go around the corner till she left, "And do you know what I plan on doing for his birthday next week?" A round of noes sounded from her friends, "I'm going to let him make love to me. We've been dating for months now so I know we're both ready for that step."

"Omg! Xion hehe you'll finally lose your v-card huh?" One girl giggled.

"Pfff Xion a virgin, that's funny." The other girl giggled. "So what do you have planned?"

Roxas' fist clenched at the thought of that filthy girl touch Axel in anyway like that. Even her plan to go all the way with him made him sick to his stomach. He didn't want to hear anymore but really need to go that way to get to his stupid class.

"Hey, I may not be a virgin, but at least I've never gotten pregnant or a STD. As far as Axel needs to know, I am a virgin. And you guys won't tell him otherwise, right?" Xion's voice was so high pitched Roxas would bet any nearby dogs were howling from it.

"Of course not." They said together.

Roxas felt sick to his stomach. He wasn't going to stand there and wait for them to hurry up and leave. The blond cursed and practically said screw it to his class. Roxas turned on his heels, rushed back down the hall. His eyes were down cast as he turned a corner and went down that hall. He hated the girl so much right now but he wasn't going to do anything about it. Why should he even bother when Axel clearly liked her for god knows why? If Axel wanted her then he could very well have the bitch.

"Roxas?" At the sound of the familiar voice, the blond stopped in his tracks, stumbling as he almost bumped right into Naminé. The girl looked at him worriedly, taking him out of his dangerous thoughts, and asked "Is something wrong?"

Roxas shook his head. He was about to tell her it was nothing and that he just wanted to be alone. Yet the look she was gave him, told him that she would listen to whatever was really bothering him. Whether he talked about that or not. It was like she could read his mind as it screamed at him to say something and get it out of his system. Like it didn't want him to bottle it all up and then blow up again because if it. His mind yelled for him to tell her what he heard; tell her how much he wanted to vomit from the very idea of Axel and Xion having sex. Anything to get that sick idea out of his thoughts. "Uh, actually."

"Yes?"

"Could you meet me outside, behind the library after class?" Roxas asked with held back anger that was meant for Xion and her stupid ass moronic friends. "Please?"

Naminé looked at him wearily but none the less, she agreed and stepped aside. "Alright, but are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll tell you later, promise." Roxas said sauntered off down the hall, rounding another corner.

"That's weird." The blond girl whispered to herself, pondering as to why Roxas was going the wrong way, as the two shared the following class. The blond shrugged her shoulders and went on her way to said class, only Naminé grunted in pain as something solid ran into her from the side, knocking her onto the ground with a thud. "Owwww."

"Sorry I didn't see you...Naminé?" Axel asked as knelt down to help the girl up. She accepted the redhead's hand and let him pull her up. Axel couldn't meet the girl's eyes. How could he? He's been a total dickwad to her and all of their other friends. Hell, he even beat Roxas, her boyfriend, up in front of her. Plus fucking Roxas on New Year's when they were still probably a new couple, was a low blow towards Naminé too. He felt really bad about that the most.

"Look, I'm sorry." He quickly apologized as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and glared at the floor.

Naminé frowned at him and dusted her clothes off. "I don't even want to talk to you until can apologize to what you did to Roxas. I dot care if you treat me like shit Axel, but it's not okay to treat him or any of our friends like a punching bag, ever." Naminé hissed, warning him that he better not dare lay a hand on any of them. "All of us don't even know who you are anymore. And frankly, I'm sick of everything that's been going on." Naminé casted her gaze off to the side, sighing tiredly.

"We all really miss you Axel." Naminé looked up at him with sadness, shining in her sky blue eyes. "But if you really can't see what you've done to Roxas, then I guess...I don't even know. I'm sorry." Naminé whispered and walked away with her head hanging low, her arms moving in a way that told Axel she was wiping her eyes.

Axel wanted to reach out and tell the girl everything that had happened. Mostly about New Year's and how he had brutally raped her boyfriend and needed to distance himself. If hurting Roxas was the only way to show the blond boy they weren't right for each other, then so be it.

But Naminé was gone in a flash and Axel had lost his chance to explain himself and get this guilty feeling off his shoulders.

"Oh! Axel what are you doing there?" Xion asked with her friends standing behind her.

"Nothing. Common let's get you to class before the tardy bell rings." And with that said Axel wrapped his arm around Xion's shoulder and guided her down the crowded hallway.

"Naminé I don't know what to do anymore. I don't feel like myself and I feel like I'm sinking lower the more I think about him." Roxas said in a low voice as Naminé played with his hair. The two met just like Roxas had asked and were now sitting on a bench with Roxas head resting on her lap. "I can't...I can't take it anymore ya know?"

Naminé hummed as she brushed blond bangs out of Roxas's eyes, "I ran into him after you asked me to meet up." The girl carefully said, gauging Roxas's reaction. When she was met with a blank stare she continued, "He seemed to be bothered by something. I think he's missing you more than you think."

"You didn't see us fighting before Valentine's Day. He looked at me like I was the worst thing to ever exist. He chose her, Naminé. And now he really hates me for everything I've said and done. I'm pretty sure he would have hit me again if I had said Xion was as loose as a popped balloon. He really hates me and I-I." Roxas choked on his words as he teared up. His heart raced again with agony as he tried to push his feelings away.

"I love him...I love him so much Naminé and yet he doesn't give two shits about me. It hurts and I just don't want to feel this way anymore. I hate it." Roxas cried as Naminé stayed silent and let her friend cry it out. She knew Axel didn't hate Roxas, of course the male blond was right, she had no idea what's been happened since after the fight in the cafeteria.

"I love him." Roxas whimpered, more to himself than the girl who kept stroking his hair. He closed his eyes and hid them under his arm, muttering to himself about how he cared for Axel, deeply.

Little did the two blonds know that a certain redhead was standing behind a tree watching them. Axel didn't know why he followed Naminé when he saw her ditching school, but he knew the girl would never leave school early, so there must have been something up.

When he saw her going towards a bench with a dejected Roxas, Axel knew they were up to something. The two got cuddly awfully fast for the redhead's liking. He wanted to go up and rip Roxas out of Naminé's grasp in the same moment.

But then Roxas started to cry about everything that's happened between them. It broke Axel's heart to know he was causing so much pain to his best friend. It wasn't until Roxas confessed his true feelings that Axel knew what was going on.

Axel slowly came out of his hiding spot and approached the blonds, "Hey Naminé, do you think you can give us a minute?" He rubbed one of his arms as he felt insecure from two pairs of blue eyes that looked up at him.

Naminé nodded and forced Roxas' head up so she could get up. She then looked the two over and gave a smile before taking her leave.

Roxas watched go calling out to her. "Wha- no Naminé come back!" Roxas called as his heart hammered in his head and chest. He didn't want to be alone with Axel, especial if the redhead heard him say something Roxas didn't want him to know. The blond gulped and sat up, he stood and was ready to bolt when Axel took his arm and held him back.

"Don't touch me!" Roxas screamed at him, trying to jerk his arm away from the older teen. It was more out of fear than it was anger. It seemed every time Axel lay a hand on Roxas, the blond would always end up with bruises and blood some place. His was just barely starting to heal as was his still casted hand.

"No, Roxas please listen to me." Axel pleaded as he gently pushed Roxas back on the bench and knelt down in front of him. All the words the redhead wanted to say caught in his throat as he looked up into scared blue eyes. He felt his own eyes start to water as every horrible thing he had done to Roxas flashed before his eyes, "I...I'm sorry." A sob escaped his throat, "I'm so, so sorry Roxas." Axel buried his face in Roxas's lap as he let his tears finally let lose, "I love you too." He finally whispered in between sobs.

Roxas was dumb founded. His eyes widen from what he just heard come out of Axel's mouth. The blond just couldn't believe it. Yet there Axel was, crying and apologize to him. Roxas was at a loss. He didn't know how to react to the confession. A part of him didn't want to believe Axel and the other part of him told him to kiss Axel.

"No..."Roxas whispered and pushed Axel away from him. Teary blue met wide watery green. "No." Roxas repeated, his head shaking. The blond stood up and stepped away from Axel as he spoke. "I don't believe you. H-how can I? I...I don't...stay away from me." Roxas voice cracked as he struggled to make a coherent sentence. By that time, Axel was back to his feet.

Axel sniffled as he weakly reached out for Roxas, only to put his hand down. He didn't say anything or move. If Roxas didn't want him, then fine. What else could he do? If Roxas was just going to keep pushing him away and not give Axel the chance to redeem himself, then fine. At least he knew the blond's true feelings, and more importantly, Roxas knew his.

Roxas wiped at his eyes, trying to wash the evidence of tears away. He sniffled, staring at Axel as the redhead's own eyes didn't stop flowing while he gazed back at Roxas, eyes pleading with the blond to give him a chance to prove himself. "Do you..." Roxas began, licking his dry lips. "Do you really mean that? Or are you lying so I don't just push you out of my life for good? I can't do this anymore Axel," Roxas lowered his head and griped the front of his chest. "I-I love you...and it's hard to just watch you with someone else. Even if you are happy with them."

Axel bit his lower lip as his kicked the ground, mentally cursing himself for letting things get this out of control in the first place. If he had only been the man that his father always swore he could never be. Maybe now was the time to step up, "Of course I meant it. Why would I lie to you about something like that? I love you Roxas Strife. I love you and not Xion. She just came around at the wrong time and got her claws into me. I'm sorry for pushing you away like I've been doing, but I just didn't know how to face you after..." Axel's voice trailed off as a broken sob escaped his lips just from the thought of New Year's.

Roxas stepped over to Axel, He hesitantly wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face against Axel's chest, crying onto his shirt. "I'm sorry. Axel I'm so sorry. Please...I told you it wasn't what it was. I know-" Roxas paused as his boys trembled until Axel held him. "I know you didn't mean it. So please, don't let it stay with you. I'm alright, I swear."

Axel pulled his best friend close and rested his head on Roxas's shoulder, "But I hurt you so much."

"Because you're fucking stupid." Roxas chuckled through his sobs, clingy onto Axel for dear life. The scent of his best friend filled his nose, calming the blond with the familiar, missed, smell. Roxas didn't feel like crying anymore as he stood there with Axel, wrapped in his arms. Though he was still pissed at him for all he's done, the blond wasn't going to let Axel go again. He wasn't going to push him away even though he was scared shitless of losing him in an even stronger way than what's been happening. He just couldn't let Axel vanish from his life.

Axel weakly chuckled as he pulled away from Roxas. He wiped the tears off of the blond's cheeks before leaning down to place a barely there kiss on Roxas, "I know I'm an idiot. Can you ever forgive me?"

Roxas' cheeks flushed as Axel's breath hit his face. His lips not even an inch from his own. The blond gulped and connected their lips, moving his arms to lock around Axel's neck. The redhead kissed him back, with innocence in every one. Backing away, Roxas looked at Axel tiredly. He knew his answer, but he was afraid of how Axel would react to it. "I'm sorry...I need time Axel." The blond said, wanting nothing more than to walk away, but his feet stayed planted to the ground. "But I don't want to have this horrible relationship we have right now. I want to fix things but I just can't forgive you right away. I'm sorry."

Roxas stared down at his feet, praying Axel would understand or just kiss him again. The feel of his lips was like candy to the blond. He wanted more but at the same time, he knew he shouldn't.

Axel took a step back from the blond and gave him an unreadable look. The redhead felt his heart break in two, "What can I do to fix things Roxas?"

"I can't tell you that." Roxas whispered, reach up to touch the fading bruise on his face. "Axel...I'm really sorry for what I said in the cafeteria."

"Don't be. I shouldn't have lost my cool like that. I'm sorry for beating you up." Axel felt his chest tighten even more from being reminded of the incident.

Axel ran his fingers through blond spikes, "You never deserve to be hit like that. I really hurt you." The redhead wrapped his arm around Roxas's waist and pulled him closer.

Roxas just hummed and leaned closer to the older teen. "And I've hurt you, maybe not psychically but emotionally. I'm really sorry I keep pushing you away. I'm just scared Axel. You're my best friend and everything just sucks right now."

"I'm scared too. But I see it as we have two options right now. We can both act on our feelings and become more than friends, or we can part ways here. I don't think I can just go back to being friends anymore." Axel put the cards on the table, giving Roxas the power to choose what will happen to them. And he would respect whatever the blond chose.

Roxas looked at Axel with horror written all over his face. But he was right, Roxas didn't think he could be friends with him either, not after everything's that's happened. "So what you're saying, is that if even if we dated and didn't work out, you wouldn't even be friends with me after that as well?" Roxas asked, pausing as he wanted to say more but wanted to hear what Axel had to say. If he said he couldn't, then Roxas would get up and leave right then and there. The blond didn't want to risk it even though his heart yearned to be joined with Axel's.

Roxas had liked Axel for so long, years upon years as they grew up together like brothers, and yet not at like that when the blond had such feelings for him. Feelings that turned into love, want, and need. The blond didn't want to lose Axel right now or ever but it was already hard with the large void that grew between them. This was it. This is what would decide things for their future.

The blond for one was on the verge of new tears as the throbbing pain he felt made his heart pound at an uncontrollable rate. Axel looked put off from the question as well. His brows furrowed in worry as he thought of his own feelings toward Roxas. Could he really live a life without his best friend in it? The one who was always there for him when things got rough. The one that held him as he cried when his mother left and father beat him. Promising to keep it from Cloud and Yuffie even though he knew they should know.

"If we broke up we'll hopefully be on better terms with each other and can stay friends. I don't want to live the rest of my life without you, but as it stands now I can't see you with someone else and seeing them make you happy. It'll kill me knowing it's not me." Axel finally said with a hurt voice. He didn't want Roxas to leave him again. He needed the blond in his life.

Roxas chewed on his lower lip. He wanted to be with Axel badly. He stood up and stood in front of Axel. He leaned down and locked his lips to Axel's. He loved the way their lips fit together. But just as quickly as their lips met, it ended with Roxas pulling away. "I need to think about it..." Roxas whispered sadly, his hands cupping Axel face as he kissed him again.

Axel pouted at that. He wasn't done kissing the blond yet. But if Roxas wasn't ready, Axel wasn't in the right position to pressure him, "Take your time. I'll be waiting for your answer." With that said Axel stole one more kiss before standing up and walking away. His mind going through everything that just happened and trying to figure out a way to get back into Roxas's good graces.

Roxas touched his lips with the tips of his good digits. Time was what he needed but it wasn't only for himself. It was for Axel to forgive himself, and to see if he was truly sure that Roxas was the one he wanted and not Xion.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered to himself and walked away from the area.

* * *

><p>Back in front of the school, Xion waited for Axel to come and meet her. The redhead texted her and said he needed to discuss something. Now, normally the girl would have been worried, but with how everything's been going, she knew she had Axel in the palm of her hands.<p>

"Xion!" Axel called as he ran up to her. He wasn't smiling like he usually did which scared Xion. Maybe something bad had just happened and he was upset. Probably had something to do with Roxas. Yeah that was it. Axel just had another fight with that stupid blond.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Leven: I kinda want a fanart of the scene where Roxas is crying on Naminé's lap and Axel's spying on them. I'll be the happiest seven year old if someone did that xD<strong>

**Ewon: I agree, it would be nice to see fanart XD but I can't think of the scene I wanted. Oh! I want to see when Roxas closed his eyes and kissed Axel as he slept on New Years. I loved that moment. (Really wish I could draw) Thanks for reading guys :(**

**Leven: Yeah, not having any artistic talents suck Dx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Leven: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! I hope your year is going amazingly :)**

**Ewon: mad at Leven right now but other wise this is a long ass chapter and it would have been longer but noooo -grumbles- but that's not why I'm ticked...oh uh happy new year**

**Leven: I'm a bad co-writer u.u**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. Did I do something to upset you?" Xion asked her boyfriend, her small figure shaking with nervousness. Her big blue eyes showing Axel hurt and confusion. "Axel what did I do?" She whimpered with her lower lip trembling.<p>

Axel leaned down and grabbed the girl by her shanking shoulders with a gentle grasp, "It's not you. It's me." His voice was low and calming as he felt himself start to feel guilty by the clichéd lines.

Xion frowned, her eyes watered while she took a step away from Axel. "People always say that when it really is the other person." She whined, choking on small sobs. "Please tell me what I did Axel? Was it the blow job? Didn't I do a good enough job for you? O-or is it because I haven't had sex with you yet? Is that why you cheated in me the first time?"

Axel's face light up in embarrassment from the girl's question. There were so many people still around, what would happen to Xion's reputation if someone had heard? She was too young and innocent to be labeled a slut, "No it's not that. Trust me that's not it. I'm sorry I cheated on you, but I was just really drunk and didn't know what I was doing. If I could have it my way I would want my first time to be different." Axel said the last part quietly while rubbing the back of his neck. Xion was really taking him for a guilt trip, but no matter how bad she made him feel, Axel knew he had to break it off today if he ever wanted a chance with Roxas, "I am being serious though, it is me. So please don't be upset and think there's something wrong with you. You're an amazing girl, Xion. You're fun to hang out with, very spontaneous, and a nice girl. Any man would be lucky to have you. But I just can't be him."

Xion sniffled and hide her face begin her hands. Her voice became muffled but not enough so Axel couldn't understand her. "You're a liar. It's because I didn't have sex with you so you had to get drunk enough to fuck that fag boy." She said lifting her head up, teary eyes glaring at Axel. "That's it isn't it? You liked how he just let you screw him and now you can't even look at me the same can you? He's made you a faggot as well hasn't he?!"

Axel took a step back with wide eyes. Xion wasn't right, and he couldn't let her degrade Roxas like that, "Xion, not everything is about sex. It'll do you good to realize that now. I loved Roxas before we had sex, and I still do. And I know I hurt him that night, so not only does he not want me touching him but I also don't want to hurt him again, That means I won't sleep with him again. And I'm content with that, just as long as he's by my side."

"So you used me to make him jealous? I thought you were better than that?" Xion broke into another set of tears, crying her eyes out while on looks started to gossip. "I can't believe you. I can't believe I'm dating a closet homo. Why would you do this me? What have I ever done to deserve this Axel? I really liked you and you just-you just tricked me to get that gay ass hole to like you." Xion yelled, her voice raspy with sobs and anger.

"Xion it's not like that." Axel's voice was an exasperate sigh, "I did like you. The months we've been together were great and I'd never exchange them for anything in the world, but things have changed and I just can't be with you anymore."

Xion cried harder but then snapped at Axel, showing the redhead her true colors. "You sick, lying mother fucker! How dare you use me! How dare you hurt me; and all for that sick emo, anorexic, loose assed, cocking sucking, faggot! This is all his fault! I told him to stay away from you and this happens! It's his fault you're breaking my heart right now!" The girl barked and slapped Axel across the face, harder than she did when she found out about him cheating.

"I hope you have fun raping him again if you say he doesn't want to be touched again because that's the only way you'll ever get to enjoy that sperm dumpster." The girl yelled so all around could hear. She then slapped Axel again before running off, before he could even get a word in as people started to talk louder. Axel glared at them all that when he looked for Xion, the girl was nowhere to be seen.

Green eyes looked around at all of the students that had heard the little spat. Axel glared at every one of them before flipping them the bird and storming off to his car.

* * *

><p>The next day, Roxas was a little weirded out. For one, when he got to school, everyone gave him strange looks. It was as if he was damaged. Then again, Roxas hasn't had the best of health lately. The teen was skinnier then he usually was, his eyes had dark rings, and his body still had light bruises. But they've all seen him like that for a while, so why stare now? Why worry about his wellbeing?<p>

Another thing was when a few people came up to him and asked if he was alright and if he ever needed to talk, they were there for him. People he didn't even know. It was making Roxas really uncomfortable. Was he missing something or did everyone just decided to have a heart for once?

The finally thing to happen was with his group of friends. They all stared at him, examining his figure from head to toe during lunch. The blond was fed up when they asked if he was okay and if he wasn't telling them something. What was there to tell besides the fact that he was really getting sick of getting stared at?

"So you haven't heard?" Sora asked while poking Roxas' cheek, intensively.

"Heard what?" Roxas asked, smacking the hand away.

"It's nothing." Riku said, eyes looking at Roxas broken hand. "When's this supposed to come off anyway?"

Roxas raised a brow at them before he hummed in thought. "Uh, next month I think. I don't know, I wasn't really listen to what the old man had to say."

"So were gonna go grab some pizza after school." Kairi chirped, trying to change the subject. "Wanna come?"

Sora beamed as he stared at Roxas with hope in his bright sky blue eyes. "You'll come right? We haven't settled our match on the race way."

Riku's chuckled while Roxas frowned. "Sora, look at his hand. Do you really think he can drive let alone race? Besides, it wouldn't be fair to beat him like this." The teen taunted.

Roxas smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Or are you just afraid to get beat by me?"

Naminé giggled at the three. "Does this mean you'll go?"

"I don't see why not. Just as long as I'm home before six." Roxas said with a shrug while having a staring contest with Sora.

"Great. So right after...school." Kairi's words trailed off, eyes gazing at someone walking toward them with an awkward expression on his face and body language. "Axel's coming over." She whispered uncertainly.

"Hey Roxas," Naminé asked while Roxas tried to focus on not losing to Sora, whom was starting to look nervous. "Get some water with me?" When Roxas didn't answer the girl just sighed. She knew better than to break up a stare down between the two teens.

Riku gazed at the blond and then to the redhead about a yard away. "Sora, just give up for now."

Roxas turned his head, looking at his friends questionably. "What's wrong with you guys?" The blond asked, turning to follow their gazes. "Oh..." The blond muttered as he started to feel unease about seen Axel so soon when he didn't have an answer for him yet.

"Hey guys." Axel said with a nervous voice, "Been a while huh? Mind if I eat lunch with you?"

Riku and Sora both exchanged uneasy glances like they were asking if the other was prepared for a fight if it came down to it. The silver haired teen slicked an arm around Naminé's waist in a protective manor before answering, "Sure Axel. You can sit with us."

The redhead nodded before setting his tray next to Roxas's and was just about to sit before Sora yelled out, "No! Not there!" He quickly covered his mouth after his outburst with a light blush over his cheeks, both Roxas and Axel sent him startled and confused look, "I...I mean, wouldn't you like to sit by Kairi more? You two need to catch up on things." Sora quickly lied while sending said girl an encouraging look.

Kairi nodded her head nervously. "Yeah, it's been a while Axel. You owe me your ear so I can talk it off." The girl joked, getting a giggle and chuckle from the others.

Roxas glanced at all his friends. They were acting strange but he was fine with it if it meant he didn't have to be near Axel for a while. He didn't know what to say. And wouldn't it be weird when Axel said he couldn't be friends if Roxas decided he couldn't date the redhead? Were they even friends now? They definitely were a couple, so what were they? The more Roxas thought about the more his head throbbed.

The whole time Kairi talked to Axel, the redhead would numbly nod his head. He couldn't pay much attention to what the girl was saying because he couldn't stop looking at the distressed look on Roxas's face. Was that his fault? Was he causing the love of his life more pain?

"You know what guys, I'm sorry but I totally forgot I have a paper due next class and I haven't started it yet. So I'll just go now." With that said Axel stood from his seat with his bag in hand and jogged out of the cafeteria while sending a text to a certain blond.

**Firecrotch**: M'sorry. I didn't no u didn't wanna c me at all. Tell me when we can talk again. K?

Roxas jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. That was something he needed to get used to again. His father barely gave him his phone back last week and the blond's life was a little strange with it again. He doesn't even feel the real need to have it anymore, besides contacting his parents. Other than that it was useless to him. Even when he talked to his friends with it, which wasn't much. It had not real meaning.

The blond gave his friends a shrug when they raised their brows at him. "Just my phone. Must be my mom or something." He said, not really sure who else it could be. They all nodded as Roxas took his phone out, freezing when he saw who it was that made his phone go off.

The blond slipped his phone in his pocket, too afraid to reply. He felt guilty and yet at the same time, he didn't know what to say. What could he say? Axel made him feel uncomfortable. But not as much as the whole damn school did with all the glancing and questions.

With his mind made up, Roxas stood up with tray in hand. "I'm going to get to my locker early. See you guys after school." Roxas smiled at them, showing no sign of anything behind his words.

"See ya." They said, smiling back at him.

With that, Roxas emptied his tray and walked out of the building, pulling his phone out again.

**Roxy-poo**: I'm sorry. It's not like that, it's just...I don't have an answer yet. And with the way things are, it's just hard to be near you without being able to tell you anything.

**Roxy-poo**: that and this whole day is making me stressed out.

Axel was sitting under a tree in the back of the school trying to do some history homework when his phone went off. The frown on his face deepened at the two messages he got from Roxas.

**Firecrotch**: I don't expect an answer from u just yet. So don't stress out Roxy. I need 2 tell u sumthing tho. Can u met me my locker after skool?

**Firecrotch**: Btw wat's stressing u out? May-b I can help :)

Roxas entered another building, and wandered to his locker in case his friends decided to helicopter parent him. The blond yanked out his phone, his heart skipping a beat as he read both messages. The first one made him smile a little. He loved how Axel was being patient with him but confused him more as to how they couldn't be friends. That added more to his train of thought. What were they right now?

The second message made him blush and at the same time, slide against the lockers, and pull his legs against his chest so he was in a protective ball. Axel made it sound really suggestive and the blond didn't know if he should treat the messages as such.

**Roxy-poo**: I can't...I'm meeting the guys after school.  
>If you can get the entire school to leave me alone then that would help a lot.<p>

Axel sighed in defeat at the blond's message. He didn't want to drag Roxas away from his friends, but at the same time he had a present for the blond waiting in his locker and he didn't think it would last overnight. Then there was the second part of the message. It made Axel grit his teeth. If someone was hurting his blond, he didn't know what he'd do.

**Firecrotch**: I wanted 2 tell u sumthing in person. It won't take long but if u dont want 2 den i can respect that.  
>R ppl teasing u?<p>

**Roxy-poo**: why don't we meet right now?  
>Nobody is teasing me. Everyone just keeps asking me questions and giving me strange looks. It's like they know something I don't<br>Anyway, I'll meet you at your locker in two.

Instead of replying to the message Axel just packed up his things and bolted to his locker. Lucky for him Roxas was already waiting when he got there, "So I think I may know what everyone knows that you don't know." The redhead said casually as he messed around with his combination lock to open his locker.

"And that is?" Roxas asked, making sure he was a good foot away from Axel without actually being rude about it. The blond would have questioned as to why Axel brought that up instead of what he wanted to actually talk about, but the blond really wanted to know.

"Umm...well...I broke up with Xion yesterday." Axel glanced over at Roxas to gauge his expression. The blond seemed slightly surprised but didn't make a comment about it, "And she got really mad and started yelling about how I raped you and am now gay for your butt. And there were a lot of people around. But any-who, I just wanted to tell you about me and Xion no longer being an item and wanted to give you this." Axel pulled out a beautiful blue rose out of his locker and handed it to a wide eyed Roxas, "I saw it in the window of a flower shop when I was walking to school today and thought you'd like it for some stupid reason." Axel looked away from Roxas as he awkwardly messed around with things in in locker as he waited for the blond's reply.

Roxas face was pale as he stared wide eyes at the flower. It was sweet yet it made Roxas feel sick when he thought about how Axel actually gave him something that one would give someone they liked it dated. Of course the blond knew Axel loved him but this wasn't making it easier for him.

And to top that off, practically the whole school knows about what happened between them. Roxas felt nauseous. How long until the teachers and principal caught wind of the rumors going around? How long until both their parents are contacted?

Roxas looked at the flower, his stomach twisting in wild knots. "Oh god..." The blond whispered, his arm dropping to his side with the flower loosely in his good hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she'd go psycho bitch on me. I didn't even bring you up at first, but she just kept yelling that." Axel slammed his locker shut in frustration, "I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. We don't have to be friends if the rumor scares you too much."

Roxas stared at him agape. He was really confused now. Sure the rumors were scaring him shitless right now, but what Axel said made his brows furrow. "Friends? You said you couldn't be my friend if I didn't...if we didn't..." Roxas couldn't even finish his statement as he threw the flower back at Axel. It was just too much for him. "I can't do this." He said and turned to leave.

"No wait, Roxas. That came out wrong." Axel called out as he grabbed Roxas by his elbow making the blond stop, "Yes I don't want to go back to being just friends with you, but until I know what you want I also don't want to not see you anymore. I miss you."

"Let me go Axel." Roxas said, his voice hard but not really angry. "Do you even realize what you've put on my shoulders?" Roxas asked, gazing up into Axel fearful green orbs. "Think about it? What if I choose not to be with you? Then what? Will you just not talk to me? Will you ignore me? Why tell me that you miss me when you're making me choose between losing you and risking being with you for who knows how long?"

Roxas pulled his arm away from Axel, his eyes sad yet serious. "You're not being fair. You're being an ass." With that Roxas spun on his heels, walking a few steps away from Axel.

Sad, green eyes looked down at the now wilted flower that lay on the floor. He bent down and scooped up the stem and scattered petals, "I'm sorry." Was all he managed to chock around the lump in his throat.

Roxas paused and glanced over his shoulder. He cursed at himself for making Axel look defeated. But it really was true. Axel wasn't being fair and now Roxas had more things to add to plate. Though he knew Axel would be getting the stink eye from everyone in school that knew of the rumors. It just made Roxas feel all the more guilty. It wasn't rape, not really. Axel just couldn't help himself and Roxas was willing after a few kisses and caresses.

Roxas turned around, walking back to Axel with this on his mind. "I love you." He said quietly but loud enough for Axel to hear him, his face burning a bright red.

Axel wouldn't meet Roxas's eyes. Instead he settled for staying on the floor and messing with the broken flower in his hands, "And I you. That's why I can't stay friends. I know you says it's unfair of me to say that, but I don't think it's fair to me to be close to you but not able to touch or kiss. Or anything for that matter. I'll be patient and wait for your answer, but if me hanging around is too much for you then I don't have to bother you till you're ready." With that said Axel stood up, marched towards the nearest trash can to toss the rose, and turned a corner. Disappearing from Roxas's sights.

Roxas gazed at the ground, his good hand clenched into a tight fist before he banged it into the closest locker. He cursed and brought his red hand to his chest. It was nothing compared to what he was going through with Axel. He didn't know what to do and it was driving him insane.

The blond didn't want to be at school anymore. He want to ditch even if it meant losing his phone and lowering his GPA. When would the high school drama end? "I should have never dared him." He cried to himself, walking off to get to class as the bell rung.

* * *

><p>The bell chimed as Axel opened the door to the flower shop he had been to in the morning. The man who owned the store wanted to know how things went with Axel and his crush. So the redhead thought he should tell the man that it didn't go well.<p>

"Hey Marluxia. The plan didn't work. I think he hates me more now." Axel said as he leaned against the counter and put his forehead on the smooth surface.

"He didn't like the flower?" The pink haired man questioned, his back to Axel as he attended to some flowers.

Axel shook his head so it looked like he was nuzzling the counter. When he realized Marluxia couldn't see him he answered, "No. He said I was confusing him and not being fair because I said I didn't want to go back to being just friends. Then he said something's that confused me and wasn't fair to me too." He sighed, "I don't know what to do. Should I just give up?"

Marluxia hummed in thought, clipping a stem of a new rose. "From what you've told me, neither of you are being fair. You by basically threaten him about not being friends if he doesn't chose you. And the boy, by just shutting doubt up and just pick you instead of leading you on."

"I didn't threaten him. He had a choice. It's not like I'm forcing him to be with me. I would never do that to him."

"And if he choose to not be with you, will stop talking to him?" The floweriest asked curiously while putting together a new bouquet of flowers. "Tell me something, Axel. You love the boy yes?"

"I do." Axel lifted himself off of the counter and looked at the man's back, "And I probably wouldn't stop associating with him. I just wouldn't be able to handle always being with him and not being able to be with him, you know?"

"Let's say he found someone else? What would you do he found himself likeing the other person more than he does you? What would you do?" Marluxia cursed under breath when he messed up a flower.

Axel chuckled at that, "For a while I did think he found someone. And during that time I was really sad. I want to be the person who makes him smile all the time. But if he chose someone over me? I would respect that. I just want to see him happy, and if I can't be the one to bring it to him then whoever he chooses better make him happy at all times or else I'll hunt them down."

Marluxia finally turned to face Axel with a smirk on his face. "Why didn't you tell the boy this himself? I'm sure it would've helped him make a choice. By either way, do know how to get into his locker?"

The next day was almost like the other. The blond couldn't take the stares and everything else. It was getting him frustrated and he just wanted to yell at everyone to stop it. He wanted to tell that he wasn't raped and that should mind their own business. The blond was in pain, he was hurt and angry all at the same time that he ignored his friends in the morning. He knew they were worried but at the same time he knew they would never understand.

Roxas sighed and dropped his backpack by his feet. He messed with his locker combination, opened his locker, and gasped in surprised when he saw a beautiful bundle of flowers beside a small box of chocolates. His favorite kind no less. The blond looked around but saw nobody watching him. He looked back in his locker to see if he could find a note. "Axel." He whispered when he found a bag of hot Cheetos in the very back.

Axel was sitting under his favorite tree when a shadow cast over him. Green eyes shyly peered up to look at a panting Roxas. It was obvious the boy had ran around the school looking for him, and Axel wanted to take that as a good sign. In Roxas's hands was the bag of Cheetos the redhead had left with his little gifts, "Hey. What's up?"

"So" pant. "You're not mad at me?" Roxas asked, regaining his breath. "What's with the gifts anyway?" Roxas asked, his cheeks rosy, as his eyes told Axel he was thanking him for them.

Axel just shook his head, "No. You're right. I'm not being fair. I want you to know that even if you don't want to be with me I will always be in your life. And if you find someone who makes you happy I'll be routing for you two." Axel stood up and lightly kissed Roxas, "So am I forgiven now for being too pushy?"

Roxas blushed and pulled Axel into a hug, burying his face into his chest. That really helped and it would make things so much simpler. "I forgive you." He said, his voice being muffled by Axel's shirt. "Forgive me for being a baby?"

Axel rubbed his hand over Roxas's back for a moment before answering, "You had every right to act like that so there's nothing to forgive. Now I have a serious question and you have to answer me right now." Axel pulled Roxas away from him so he could look down into those blue pools, "Wanna split the Cheetos?"

Roxas laughed and nodded his head. The two walked back into the school to do whatever it was they had to do for the remainder of the day. Though Roxas decided to tease Axel by opening the bag and pretending he didn't want to share. The rest of the just seemed to get better as they ignored the on lookers and just enjoyed themselves.

* * *

><p>"Marluxia!" Axel yelled as he ran into the store. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the flamboyant man helping a couple pick out flowers for something. He stayed by the door as the blue haired woman examined the lilies and the brunet male stood around looking bored. Marluxia talked in an excited voice about how lovely it would be if they used lilies for the centerpieces at the wedding reception versus the overdone roses.<p>

The woman said she wanted to look for a bit and dragged her fiancé away to go look around the shop some more and would come get Marluxia if they needed help or found what they were looking for.

"Axel come over here. I want to know if it worked or not!" Marluxia called out.

The redhead walked up to the older man and quickly told him that Roxas loved the gifts and his apology and how he felt everything was better now.

Marluxia smiled. "I told you it would work. Now that he has forgiven you, we can move onto phase two. You must get the boy to fall for you by wooing him. I suggest more gifts but no more flowers and candy. What else can you possible do that would win him over?"

Axel crossed his arms and looked down at the floor as he thought of the things Roxas would like. He wasn't a romantic in the least bit, so coming up with an answer was hard for him.

"Why not sing to him?" The man on the other side of the shop said, "That's how I got her to fall for me." He pointed towards the blue haired woman who was holding a bouquet of hibiscus.

The woman lightly slapped the man with her free hand, "Yeah Terra, and you almost lost me. You're singing voice isn't the best." Her dark blue eyes turned towards Axel, "You don't need to buy him things or do big gestures to show you care. Just be yourself and do small things like holding his hand, or tying his shoe for him if it comes undone."

Axel thought about that. And while the woman wasn't wrong, she didn't know the whole story and how Roxas didn't really want to be around him long so that would have been hard, "No I'm sorry but I don't think that'll work." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"I agree, why not sing for him with a boom box at his window. But only as a last resort. Maybe show up at his locker with a teddy bear or something?" Marluxia offered, pointing to the collection of plushies.

Axel eyed the fluffy bears for a moment before turning back to the man, "You just want to make a sale don't you?"

"I do but do you have any other ideas?" The man asked.

"No. Fine I'll take the giraffe." Axel sighed as he dug out his wallet and counted how much money he had on him hoping he price wouldn't be too bad.

Marluxia walked over and grabbed the stuffed animal to wring up, "Okay, that'll be $20, but because I like you, I'll give you a discount so $15."

Axel handed the man his money before leaving the store muttering under his breath about blasted flower shop owners and their thrifty ways.

* * *

><p>The following day was an early day. Meaning that everyone got to get out if school early. Though they still had two hours left before they got their freedom. As it was, Roxas was at lunch with his friends, including Axel. He sat beside the redhead stealing his strawberries while everyone chatted about going to the mall after school.<p>

"I kinda just want to go home today." Roxas admitted earning a pout from Naminé and Kairi.

"If you'd like I can give you a ride home after school." Axel said as he slapped Roxas's wondering hand away from his lunch.

Everyone's eyes bulged at the offer. Sora cleared his throat before interjecting, "But Roxas, you haven't gone to the mall with us in forever. It'll be fun."

"I'm just really tired guys. Besides, I have a paper due tomorrow and I'd rather get it done sooner." Roxas said trying to sneak the fruit again.

Axel sighed in defeat and slid his tray over to Roxas. He could grab something to eat after school. Sora pouted as he kicked the blond from under the table, "But Roxas. I need to hang out with you. Pleaaase?"

Roxas glared at Sora and kicked him back. "We hung out two days ago." Roxas said eating the rest of the fruits.

"But I wanna hang out more." Sora pouted as he crossed his arms.

Axel rolled his eyes before saying, "If he doesn't want to go then he doesn't have to go. You'll see him tomorrow too so I don't see what the big deal is."

"Because maybe I don't want him hanging around a rapist!" Sora angrily growled at the redhead. His blue eyes narrowed into slits. He looked like he was about to jump and attack Axel but was held down by Riku who didn't look impressed with what the brunet had said.

Axel glared at Sora but before he could say something Roxas stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "He's not a rapist! Who are you going to believe? A bitch who said a bunch of bull crap to make Axel look bad because he was dumping her, or your friend who you've known a hell of a lot longer than practically anyone else?!" Roxas yelled this, getting everyone in the building to go silent and listen in. "I can't believe you would actually believe that stupid rumor. Do I look like I was raped? Do you really think I would want to be anywhere near Axel if he really raped me?! Where's the proof? I'm pretty sure if I was raped then only me and Axel would know of it. But I'm here telling you I wasn't! So stop acting like I need protection from someone who didn't do anything like that to me!"

Everyone in the cafeteria including Axel all looked up at Roxas with shocked expressions. Sora looked down at the table and muttered an apology, but Axel had had enough with the way he was being treated, "You know what, Roxas shouldn't have had to say anything in the first place. If you need me I'll be in the library." The last part was directed at Roxas as Axel stood up and left with hundreds of eyes on his retreating back.

"Sora, you need to say a better apology." Riku said, getting up. "We all do." He said, looking to the rest of their group.

Roxas let out a frustrated sigh, and left with his friends following behind him. The group made it to the library within a few minutes. They quickly spotted Axel, sitting at a table with a scowl on his face.

"Axel." Naminé whispered, being sure to keep her voice low in the silent room.

"What?" Axel bit out. He cleared his throat when he realized how bitter he sounded and tried again, "Is there anything you guys need?"

"I'm sorry Axel." The blond girl said timidly.

"I'm sorry too." Kairi whispered.

"I'm sorry for believing something so stupid. Roxas is right, it's just something from a bitter girl." Riku said, a frown on his face as he mentioned said girl.

Sora bit his lip and approached the redhead. "I'm sorry most of all. I feel so stupid but I was really worried something happened because you guys weren't talking for a long time. I know it's none of my business but can you really blame with how things have been going? I'm really sorry Axel." Sora said sincerely.

Axel's fists clenched and unclenched under the table as the round of apologies went around, "I guess I can't blame you since I've been a real dick lately. I'm sorry for not being a good friend."

Everyone told him it was okay and then proceed to take a seat. Roxas took a seat next to Axel and slipped his hand into his, squeezing it as if telling him to calm down.

Axel squeezed back as he held the urge to lean down and peck the blond on the cheek for being so damn cute. The rest of lunch period seemed to fly by as everyone talked about this and that.

After school Axel waited for Roxas by his car. It was starting to warm up as the seasons changed from winter to spring, but the temperate was still too low for Axel's liking and he wished Roxas would hurry up.

Blond spikes soon appeared from behind a few parked cars. The blond rushed over, his breath puffing in the air. "Sorry. I had to talk to a teacher about crap." The blond said once he stepped in front of Axel.

"Crap you say? Like the correct color and how often you should go?" Axel asked with mock interest as he teased the blond's choice of words. The redhead unlocked his car and got in, then waited for Roxas to do the same.

Roxas got in and frowned. "You know that's not what I meant. Oh...um before I forget. You might want to drop me off at the corner. My father isn't too happy with you..." Roxas said, looking out the window.

"Figures as much. What did you tell him anyway?" Axel asked as he reached into the back seat and rummaged around looking for something.

"About what?"

"About the bruises and hand...and probably any limping." Axel quickly added. He pulled something out of the back with a triumphant yell and handed it to Roxas, "That's for you."

Roxas blinked, staring at the doll. "Um thanks?" He said. "I told him it was someone else's doing. And well...he asked about the marks on my neck and all...I told him that was someone else too. Though my mom asked if it was Naminé." Roxas shivered at the thought without feeling any guilt at her feelings. "I'm not sure if he believes me or not."

"Welcome." Axel wanted to say more when he gave Roxas the giraffe, but none of the right words seemed to come to mind without making him sound redundant with all his past speeches, "And thanks for not tattling on me, even if you're a crap liar." Axel started the car and started to drive out of the parking lot.

"I wouldn't have had to lie if...no never mind." Roxas pouted, hugging the doll to his chest. "How are things are home?"

Axel just shrugged, "Same old I guess. I got a part time job so I don't have to be home a lot which is good."

"When did that happen?" Roxas asked, tilting his head curiously. "But that's good. I hate knowing you're over there..." Roxas frowned, he stared down at the doll, hugging it to himself even more.

"About a month ago. Xion kept asking for dates that I couldn't really afford so I decided a job would help with that as well as getting me away from Dad."

"Oh." Roxas muttered, squeezing the life out of the doll. The blond looked out the window again, he didn't know what else to say to Axel as this was the longest they've been alone together. He didn't feel uncomfortable but he still felt awkward. "What's the really reason for the giraffe?" He asked after a few minutes.

Roxas looked at the doll then to Axel. "It's um...I don't know. Strange I guess." Roxas stopped hugging the doll and put it on his lap.

Axel pulled to a curb and stopped, "Well this is as far as I can go while keeping my balls safely connected to my body. And if you don't like it I can always return it you know." The redhead said while pointing at the stuffed animal.

For some reason, Roxas didn't want Axel to do that. The blond unconsciously cried out, "No!" while hugging the thing back to his chest protectively. He blushed and tried to correct himself. "I-I mean...uh that would be a waste of time and uh." He blushed even more from not being able to come up with anything to say.

Axel just chuckled as he leaned down to kiss Roxas on the forehead, "Just get out of here before you dad or mom catch you."

Roxas didn't need to be told twice. The blond quickly scrambled out of the car and walked away, his face burning from the kiss and embarrassment he just let himself fall into.

* * *

><p>Axel walked into school that Friday morning with a purpose. He was going to see if Roxas would own up to his promise and go to the beach with him for his birthday tomorrow.<p>

He searched high and low for the boy but couldn't find him, "Oh well," Axel said to himself, "At least I still have first period with him."

"Axel." Roxas said from behind the redhead causing him to jump. The blond laughed at him, ignoring the look Axel gave him.

"So I was wondering if you remembered what tomorrow is." The redhead said in a casual tone as he took a random seat towards the back of the class.

"It's Saturday. The day before your birthday." The blond said, taking seat beside him.

Axel frowned at that, "First of all my birthday isn't on the first. And do you remember what you promised me?"

"Well the twenty-ninth doesn't exist this year so as I always say to you in the first, it's you're birthday." Roxas said back.

"Oh right I'm only four going on four." Axel scoffed as he dug through his bag to grab the supplies he needed for class.

Roxas laughed and reached over to kiss his cheek. He didn't know why he did, the blond just felt like doing it. "Sorry." He said, staring at his desk while random eyes looked at him.

Axel felt himself blush as well. Roxas had never done anything affectionate with him with others around, "No need to apologize. But just so you know, you're totally a pedo. Kissing a four year old and all."

Roxas snapped his head up at Axel with a scowl. "Shut up." The blond crossed his arms and tried to ignore Axel for the rest of class.

Axel had to fight with himself to stay up for the class period. The whole time he debated with himself over if he should remind Roxas about the promise he made for the redhead's birthday. Then there was the little problem with the gift he wanted to give the blond. Would Roxas even like it?

Careful not to draw any attention to himself so the teacher wouldn't scold him, Axel rummaged through his bag till he found the shiny piece of jewelry he had bought yesterday after his shift at work ended. It was a simple silver charm with four sharp points held on a silver chain-link. It would never hold up to Xion's standards, but Roxas wasn't one for big flashy things.

"Pst, Roxas." Axel quietly called the teen next to him. Maybe he should just hand the necklace over now since he wouldn't see the blond till lunch thanks to Roxas's schedule change.

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to work." Roxas whispered while he wrote on his paper.

And so Axel left Roxas alone for the rest of class. When the bell rang he called out that he would see Roxas at lunch as he bolted down the hall to his next class, that the blond should have had with him. It wasn't until lunch time that the two friends saw each other again.

Axel walked up to the table where his friends usually sat, but he didn't take a seat even after Roxas patted the spot next to him, "Hey guys, I need to talk to Roxy about something. Do you mind if I kidnap him for a bit? I'll return him in good condition I swear." Axel said the last part jokingly but he knew all of them still had trust issues with him even after Roxas had made it clear that nothing happened.

Roxas rolled his eyes and got up. "Stop acting like you their permission." The blond stated and walked away from the group who all had food in their mouths already.

Axel laughed as he grabbed Roxas by his good hand and dragged him out of the cafeteria. He stopped once the doors closed behind them and checked to see if there was anyone in the area. The redhead smiled when he didn't see anyone, "Here I got this for you." Axel said as he dug into his pocket and produced the necklace.

Roxas took the necklace, staring at it with fascination. It was really cool and probably the best thing he's gotten all week. But with that thought Roxas frowned up at Axel. It wasn't right and a little annoying that he was getting gifts. What was he, a girl? "Axel this is...thank you but it's not right. You're the one who should be getting gifts. Stop spending your money on me like I'm some kinda girl. Which by the way, I'm not a chick 'cuz I have a dick. Unless you forgot about that." With a sigh Roxas looked down, "This isn't helping either...I'm sorry Axel, but I need space."

"Axel it's not like that." Roxas protested, grabbing into his arm. "It's not like I don't like it, it's just it feels wrong. I'm sorry."

Axel affectionately rubbed the top of Roxas's head, managing to mess up his hair, "its fine. You can keep it though, not my style. And I'll stop buying you things. Promise." He pulled his hand back and stepped out of the blond's grasp, "Now I'll give you some space. See you soon Roxy." And with that said the redhead walked away.

Roxas felt completely guilty as he stared at the necklace. He didn't even wear jewelry so what was he supposed to do? The blond sighed and pocketed the necklace, hoping he might change his mind about wearing it or not. He didn't even feel like going back to eat lunch. Instead he just wandered the halls until it was time for class.

Even then the blond couldn't get over his guilt. He took the necklace out of his pocket, staring down at it. 'This must have cost a lot. Even if it hasn't, it's still really nice. And he bought it for me but as a way to fix things. I don't know what to do...'

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated and loved <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Ewon: long ass chapter guys O.O how does this keep happening when I honestly still feel it's not done XD**

**Leve: Oh shush. Be happy we can write so much in a couple of days. **

**The song is Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran**

"Thanks for dinner mom." Roxas said while picking up his empty plate, carrying it to the sink to wash.

"Mhm." Yuffie hummed around a mouthful of food. Cloud just shook his head at the women he married.

Roxas laughed at his parents and as soon as he finished washing his plate, the blond went to his room and went straight to his bed. Roxas stared at the ceiling in thought while he thumbed the necklace in his pocket. All thoughts leading to Axel and what he should say. There was also the memory of the promise they made for Axel's birthday. But of course Roxas almost forgot about it during the drama fest.

"I told him to give me some space and now I don't even know if we can still keep that promise." He grumbled to himself, taking the necklace out, glaring at it.

"This is all your fault." He scowled at himself in the reflection. "If you had just kept your mouth shut, then you wouldn't be in another mess." Roxas let out a heavy breath, putting the necklace on his night stand before shielding his eyes with his forearm. The blond was at a complete loss on what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Axel paced in the back yard of the Strife household. Roxas's room was dark, showing the redhead that the blond was asleep. It was almost midnight and Axel was nervous about what he was about to do.

A square, portable, boombox sat at Axel's feet and the teen kicked at it. Should he do this? What if it just pissed off Roxas even more? The younger teen did want space. Should he just call this off and go do something on his own tomorrow for his birthday.

A whisper of wind blew passed Axel, making him shiver. A fleeting thought of him getting home at the late hour would anger his father and probably end him up in the hospital. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Well I'm here anyway. Whatever Roxas does can't be worse than Dad." The redhead mumbled under his breath as he picked up a pebble and tossed it at Roxas's window. He kept tossing the pebbles till he saw a faint light turn on. Then he hit the play button on the boombox.

_Give me love like her,_

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go,_

The window to Roxas room opened, blond messy spikes poked out as the blond yawned and rubbed his eye. "Wha huh? Axel?" He questioned, staring at said redhead while the song played. "What are you doing?" The blond smiled sleepily.

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood turns into alcohol,_

_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

Axel blushed as he looked into sleepy eyes. He felt his heart speed up and his face heat up, "Ah...Roxas, I'm sorry for making you feel emasculated by doting over you. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was just trying to get into your good graces again."

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, give me love,_

Axel blushed as he lightly kicked the boombox at his feet, "And I'm sorry for being so clichéd, but you just make me want to do it even though I know you hate it and wished I'd stop." The redhead took a deep breath, "Roxas Strife, I love you. And I want your forgiveness for being the overbearing asshole I've been this past week."

Roxas' cheeks warmed up as his heart beat against his chest. It wasn't like all the other times when he felt nervous to even be around his crush. It was more like he wanted to tell Axel he loved him too and wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and just stay there. He chuckled until the next few words came out.

_Give me love like never before,_

_'Cause lately I've been craving more,_

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_

_Maybe I should let you go,_

The teen frowned at the words the song gave. He didn't like how it said I should let you go. Roxas opened his mouth to tell Axel something but right as he said Axel's name, the redhead was got sprayed with a good amount of water from the hose that his father was holding.

Roxas gasped and ran from his room as Cloud continued to soak Axel. He glared at the teen, turning off the hose and ruining the boom box in the process. "Shut the hell up already. Do you have any idea what time it is?" His voice had so much venom in it, it made Axel shiver from more than just the cold.

Axel gulped as he looked into the dangerous blue eyes, "S-sorry sir. I wasn't thinking-"

"Damn right you weren't thinking!" Cloud yelled as he marched over to Axel and kicked the boombox, thoroughly distorting it more. He grabbed two fistfuls of Axel's shirt and pulled the teen so their noses were barely touching, "If you have any respect for me or my family, you will get the hell out of here." The blond growled as he tossed Axel to the side, making him fall over his radio in the process.

"Dad!" Roxas yelled, running outside in nothing but his shorts and oversized shirt. His bare feet freezing as they hit the wet grass. "What are you doing?!"

"Cloud what hell is going on here?!" Yuffie barked, glaring at her husband while helping Axel to his feet. "Axel, honey, are you alright?"

Axel was frozen. He felt Yuffie wrap him up in a rib breaking hug and all he wanted to do was hug her, the woman who had become his sergeant mother over the years, back and be wrapped in her welcoming embrace. But he also didn't want to face Cloud's wrath by overstaying his welcome. He started to doubt himself in his plan to woo Roxas back to him. Maybe he should have just stayed home and locked himself up in his room.

"I'm talking to you Cloud!" Yuffie snapped at her silent husband. "God damn it! Answer me before I make you sleep on the fucking couch for the rest of the night."

"Axel." Roxas said, getting the redhead's attention.

Cloud did not like that one bit. He had warned the redhead about hurting his son already. "What the hell do you think? I'm trying to sleep and then I hear fucking music outside my fucking house."

"That's no reason to soak Axel with a hose!" Yuffie bit out, pushing Axel toward the back door with Roxas following behind them.

Cloud glared at his son and the redhead. He didn't like this at all. He wasn't going to let the two near each other on his watch. "Roxas Strife! Get your ass back to your room, now!"

"But dad I-"

"Now!" Cloud ordered, scaring the younger blond shitless.

Roxas reluctantly did as he was told while Yuffie took Axel to the living room. Cloud marched in, crossing his arms. "No."

"No what?" Yuffie snapped.

"I want him out." Cloud growled.

"Axel, you know where the towels are don't you?" Yuffie asked as kindly as she could while having a stare down with Cloud.

"Yeah." Axel muttered as he skirted around a fuming Cloud to get into the hall where the towels were kept. He was surprised to see Roxas standing in his bedroom doorway, "Heh. Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" Axel joked as he opened the closet and grabbed a giant, fluffy towel. He immediately buried his face in it and breathed the calming sent he had come to know as home.

Roxas stepped out if his room and got a smaller towel, he reached up and patted Axel's face with it. "Does it look like I care right now? He didn't have a right to do that." Roxas grumbled, stood on his tippy toes, and got the towel over Axel's head. "Can you bend down?" He asked, trying to towel dry Axel's hair.

Axel did as Roxas asked and bent down so he was level with the blond. He bumped their foreheads together before he peeked Roxas on the nose, "He's just trying to protect you. I can't blame him." The redhead smiled at Roxas as he kissed him on the lips, "Don't stay too mad at him. Okay?"

Roxas bushed as he dried Axel's hair. He would have pushed the older teen away from him since his parents where right down the hall, in line of eye sight. Yet, Roxas just grumbled about not kissing him and that he could be as mad as he wanted to be, which in turn made Axel chuckle.

"Damn it Yuffie, it's too damn late for this shit. Axel can sleep on the couch tonight. Does that make you happy?" Cloud sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His wife could really get on his nerves when she wanted to.

"Yes. I would also like a back rub in morning." The women stated, ignoring how Cloud just groaned and tilted his head.

He stared at his son and Axel in the hall, foreheads pressed together while Roxas moved his hands around on Axel's head. His son was staring at Axel as if he was something precious to him. There was so much affection in his eyes and face that it broke Cloud's heart knowing that his son had fallen for the redhead. The one who had done nothing but hurt him.

Cloud let out another sigh and gave Yuffie a kiss. "Let's get back to bed okay?"

"You'll play nice with Axel, right?" The woman asked as she snaked her hand into Clouds, giving it a light squeeze showing she wasn't too mad with her husband. Cloud grunted in reply while Yuffie guided him towards their room, waving goodnight to the two teens who's faces were bright red from being spotted by the adults, "Axel, sweetie, you can sleep on the couch tonight. Grab the spare blankets and pillows out of the closet. M'kay? Oh and happy birthday. Four is an awfully large number." She joked as she closed the door behind her and Cloud.

Axel pulled away from Roxas with a laugh. Leave it to Yuffie to break the tension, "It's late. Go to sleep Rox. I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't go to sleep in those wet clothes. You still have some clothes here in my closet." Roxas chided, taking Axel's hand, leading him to his room.

"Yeah you're right. Don't want to get sick now do I?" Axel joked as he followed Roxas into his room. He opened the closet and looked through all the clothes and found his spare wardrobe pushed towards the back. Roxas probably put them there months ago when the redhead wasn't being everything but nice to him.

Axel selected a loose fitting shirt and pajama bottoms and tossed them on the bed so he could strip. He didn't even get his shirt off of his head when he heard Roxas gasp.

"Axel, what happened to you?" Roxas questioned, staring at the redhead's bruises. They were large, dark, and really ugly against Axel's pale skin. They were on his ribs, his back, his hip, his stomach, and his chest. The blond didn't even know why he even bothered to ask when he knew who did it. But he just wanted to be sure incase Axel got mad at him for accusing his father. "Who do this?"

Axel blanched at the innocent question. He looked away from Roxas as he started to feel self-conscious about his body, "It's nothing. Forget you saw anything." The redhead went to reach for his shirt but was stopped by a small hand on his wrist.

Roxas gently touched the bruises, his fingers ghosted over them. He hated that Axel refused to tell anyone he was being abused at home. He hated that Axel would have to go home to that house at some point. The blond sighed, he knew Axel's father did it even if Axel didn't want to admit it. The blond leaned close to one on his ribs and kissed it, he then started to kiss each bruise he saw with nothing but innocence behind it. Once he got the one on Axel's back, the blond went to go sit on his bed with his eyes glaring at his feet.

Axel looked down at the pouting blond. He knew Roxas wanted the truth, but Axel didn't want to say what they both knew. With a sigh the redhead took a seat next to Roxas and looked at his hands, "They feel better now." He smirked over at Roxas sending him a wink that made the blond blush. Axel was almost tempted to say there were bruises under his pants and ask for those to be kissed better too, but that would kill the mood and he didn't want to upset Roxas anymore.

"Just promise me that if it gets to be too much, you'll come to me, no matter what our relationship will end up being in the future." The blond requested, gazing up into Axel's eyes, seriously. He didn't mean it as if to let Axel know what he chose. He meant it as in if they ever had a horrible rift again, that Axel would still go to him even if they hated each other.

"Promise." The redhead said as he leaned down so his head was resting on Roxas's shoulder. He felt like the promise was an empty one though. Axel knew if things didn't work out between them, Cloud would never allow him anywhere near Roxas, let alone go inside the home.

Roxas wrapped his arms around him, holding for a few minutes before he let go. "Axel, we should probably get some sleep if we're going to the beach tomorrow."

The redhead felt his heart beat flutter. Roxas remembered! With a smile, Axel leaned down and deeply kissed Roxas, "Yeah, you're right. See you in the morning."

Roxas' face was tomato red. He opened his mouth and closed it. Again Axel had found it okay to just kiss him. What was the point of having to think about anything when the redhead just did things like get him gifts and kiss him? "Axel." Roxas whispered. "You shouldn't...no never mind." The blond mumbled with the blush rising in color.

Axel laughed, "I shouldn't kiss you. I know." Green eyes drifted over to the bedside table and noticed the necklace. Axel gently picked it up and cradled it in the palm of his hand, "Do you not like it?" The redhead's voice was filled with sadness and regret as he mentally scolded himself for buying the piece of jewelry.

"It's not that I don't like it. I mean it's really cool, it's just...I don't really wear jewelry." Roxas blushed as he watched Axel unclip the back.

"Well maybe you should start." Axel simply stated as he bent over Roxas to clip the chain around his neck, "There. It suits you."

Roxas couldn't help but touch the necklace, gazing at it. He leaned up and gave Axel a chaste kiss. "Get some sleep."

"But I'd rather spend more time with you." Axel quietly said while his lips were millimeters away, occasionally brushing against each other as Axel talked.

"Axel, we can't." Roxas whispered sadly, eyes glancing toward the door.

Axel pulled away and grabbed the clothes before he stated walking towards the door, "You win this round Strife." He gently closed the door and went to grab some blankets and pillows so he could comfortably sleep for the night.

"Good night." Roxas whispered as he watched Axel leave the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel was having a good dream. He dreamt he was sitting on the beach watching the sun set with Roxas wrapped in his arms. It was the best dream he had had in weeks.

Too bad it had to get spoiled for him.

A large hand shook Axel by his shoulder till he woke up, "Wa'z it?" He groaned as he rubbed sleep from his eyes and sat up, "Oh. Hello sir." The redhead meekly said as he met Cloud's hard stare.

"We need to have a talk." Cloud said, his voice hard and clear that it made Axel gulp as it was in the middle of the night. That meant they were the only two awake and nobody was there to save Axel if Cloud decided to rip his balls off.

"I want to know something, though I think I already know the answer. It's better to hear from the source." Cloud started, his arms crossed over his chest. "Did you or did you not break Roxas' hand and give him bruises?"

"I...I did." Axel managed to get out. He felt his heart rip in two at being reminded that he hurt his best friend so.

"When Roxas came home on New Year's Day, he came home with marks on his neck. He also collapsed in this very room. I had to carry him to his room and you know what I felt and smelt when I did that?" Cloud asked but didn't bother waiting for an answer. "He smelt of sex and blood. He would also wince whenever he would sit down. He did that for weeks. He thought I didn't see him limp when he thought my back was turned. I want to know if you have something to do with."

"Or if you know what happened. He won't tell me and...It's worrying me..." Cloud got quiet at that point. He didn't know if his son was attacked on his way home or not.

"I do." Axel's voice was small as he feared what the man would do to him, "We...err...I got drunk on New Year's. It's all a bit hazy but we had sex. I was a bit rough." The redhead winced as he confessed his and Roxas's exploits.

Cloud's fists clench, his arms were by his sides as he stared down at the redhead. "What do you mean you were drunk? What do you mean you were rough? How the hell could you do that?! Why the fuck did you have sex in the first place?! Tell me you at least used protection?!" Cloud's voice was loud, it was enough to wake Roxas up from his slumber.

"What did I tell you?! I warned you to not hurt him. You told me you would never do anything to hurt him and all this happens! Do you know he hasn't been sleeping or eating? Do you know he refused to leave his room until we forced him to go hang out with Naminé. That boy, he was dead for the longest time and I refuse to let you anywhere near him...You...Did he let you touch him? Or did you force it?"

Axel clenched his eyes shut as he was yelled at out of habit. Shouting usually lead to hitting. He drew in a deep breath before he answered, "I was drunk and upset and wasn't thinking clearly. We didn't use anything, but being both of our first time I doubt he caught anything." Axel's face scrunched up as he tried to answer the last of Cloud's questions, "And...and I forced. It was all my fault. I understand if you want me to leave."

"Want you to leave. Oh no I want to do so much more than that." Cloud glared at the redhead. "If it wasn't illegal I'd hit you. You raped him! I should call the police."

"No he didn't!" Roxas called out from the hall, his hair messy from his sleep.

"Go back to your room." Cloud growled as he stared daggers at Axel.

"What's going on?" Yuffie asked.

"Axel raped our son!" Cloud snapped.

Yuffie seemed taken aback by that. She looked between her son and the teen who she helped raise, "Axel I know I taught you better." She scolded with a killer glare. Cloud didn't seem to like her answer and was about to say something before his wife interrupted him, "Roxas said he didn't. Shouldn't you take both sides of the story?" The woman asked as she wrapped an arm around her son and pulled him close, "Tell mama what happened Roxas." She cooed as she tried to fix his bedhead.

Roxas pushed himself away from his mother, his cheeks would have been red from embarrassment but it wasn't. He was nervous. It wasn't like standing up to his friends. His dad knew if Axel had just told him. That's coming from the actually person and not some stupid by stander.

"Dad has to get away from Axel." Roxas' voice was low as he tried not to choke on his words.

Cloud growled but moved away from Axel. Roxas tried to get to Axel's side but Yuffie pulled him back. "Tell us what happened." Cloud said, his voice slightly calmer when talking to his son.

Roxas gulped, eyes staring at Axel in worry. "H-he didn't rape me." The blond started and told them all what happened. He told them how Axel pushed Naminé while yanking him away from her. He told them about Axel wanting to talk in private. He told them how Axel wouldn't stop when Roxas told him to. When he threw him on the bed and how Roxas had begged him until he just wanted it himself. He skipped detail about what they did but he told them he gave his consent. "He just wasn't thinking. His mind wasn't clear so he just...he was rough and well...I-I didn't even really get anything out of it." The blond kept his gaze to the ground, his cheeks red as his eyes started to tear up from the memories and pain.

"He didn't rape me." He said, staring at his dad, eyes pleading with him to believe him and not hurt Axel.

Axel looked up at Roxas with watery eyes as memories from that night assaulted him. It felt much worse than any punch Cloud or his dad could throw at him, "I'm sorry Roxas." He quietly said.

"See Cloud? Big misunderstanding." Yuffie chirped as she clapped her hands in front of her chest, "I'm not too happy about it, but que sera, sera."

Cloud sighed and shook his head. "You may not want to see it as rape, but the fact of the matter is, it was." Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what to do. On one hand he wanted to beat Axel and send the kid away to be locked up. On the other, Axel was like his own child. He practically raised the kid along with Yuffie and he would hate to see him locked behind bars.

"N-no it wasn't." Roxas choked on his words as he tried not cry. "It wasn't."

"Yuffie, take Roxas to his room." Cloud sighed feeling exhausted as he walked toward Axel.

"Stay away from him!" Roxas cried as he got away from his mother before she could grab him. The blond ran to Axel and wrapped his arms around the redhead protectively. His body shaking as he was afraid to admit that his father was right. But that didn't mean he wanted Axel to get hurt because of it.

Without any thought or hesitation, Axel flipped them so he was in Cloud's hitting path instead of Roxas. He wouldn't let the boy get hurt anymore because of him. He whispered apologies to Roxas as tears ran down his face and landed in blond spikes. Axel's body was tense as he waited for the blows that never came.

"Cloud Strife if you lay a hand on either of my boys you're gonna be in so much trouble mister." Yuffie threaten as she put her hand on her husband's shoulder and gently massaged some tension out of it in a desperate attempt to calm the man.

"I wasn't going to hit either of them." He snapped at his wife. "I'm just...I don't know right now."

"Axel." Roxas whispered, his own teary eyes gazing up into watery green. "Please no more. Stop saying sorry please." Roxas begged, knowing Axel probably hated himself right now. "Please." He asked hugging him tighter, being mindful of his bruises.

Cloud watched them and turned to go back to bed. "I need some sleep." He muttered. "We'll figure everything out when the sun is actually out."

Yuffie agreed with the man and quickly followed him into their room. She blew kisses towards both teens as she closed the door behind her.

Axel sighed as he let go of Roxas. He weakly reached out and wiped tears off of the blond's face, "I know you don't like that I blame myself, but it was all my fault. And I've hurt you so much. I don't deserve you." The redhead explained with a sad voice, "Your dad's right. Go get some sleep and we can straighten things out in the morning."

Roxas frowned and shook his head. He stood up but took Axel's hand. "Sleep with me?" He asked while sniffling. "I don't want to go back to sleep by myself."

Axel frowned, "I can't. Your dad will snap even more if he caught us." To make his point clear the teen settled himself under the blanket and snuggled up to the pillow, "'sides I'm nice and comfy."

Roxas wasn't going to take no for an answer. The blond lifted the blanket up and squeezed on the couch so they were spooning. "Don't make me leave, please?" He asked pulling the blanket over both of them.

Axel let out a faux annoyed grunt as he moved over to offer more room for the blond. He wrapped his arms around Roxas's small waist and pulled him closer, "Goodnight Roxy."

"Good night Axel." Roxas said and put his hand over Axel's, bringing it over his chest for more comfort, though he forgot Axel would be able to feel his heart beating, pounding, for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel woke up from a high pitch squeal near him and the frantic sounds of button pushing. He managed to pry one eye open and saw Yuffie standing close to the couch with her camera at hand, taking his picture like she would never see him again. Axel wanted to get up and grab the device from her hands but a solid weight on his chest held him down.

Yuffie seemed to notice Axel stir and put the camera down, "Good morning birthday boy. I made you your favorite breakfast so come in the kitchen when Roxas decides to stop using you as a pillow." And just like that the self-proclaimed ninja was gone.

With a grunt Axel flopped back down and stared up at the ceiling while absent mindlessly rubbing Roxas's back as he thought about last night and what the day would bring him.

Roxas continued to sleep, clinging to Axel's body for warmth. The blond missed everything about being able to be this close to Axel. His scent, his warmth, and the way his chest felt against his head. He didn't want to wake up from his dreamland, knowing he'll have to get off of him. He turned his face so his nose was buried against Axel's chest, his blond spikes tickling Axel's chin

The sound of yawning got Axel's attention. The redhead froze as he stared at Cloud who looked just as surprised. Blue eyes narrowed into slits as he saw his son cuddling Axel. The older blond clenched his fist before he said anything. "What the hell is this?"

Axel wanted to push Roxas off of him and claim that it was nothing, but he didn't want to hurt Roxas, and Cloud totally wouldn't have bought it. So instead he decided to tell the truth, "Roxas didn't want to sleep alone last night and crashed out here."

Cloud didn't believe him. "Roxas, wake up!" He barked, making the blond yelp and fall off the couch. Cloud sighed and muttered a sorry before looking to his startled son. "Why are you sleeping here?"

"I wanted to sleep next to Axel..." Roxas said rubbing his back. "I guess it was a dumb idea."

Cloud groaned and walked away from the two. He hated how much his son looked upset from not being able to be with the redheaded idiot. "Yuffie, what smells good?" That was what the two teens heard Cloud call from a distance.

"'M sorry Axel." Roxas said, looking up at him from the floor. "I guess you were right."

Axel got off the couch and helped Roxas stand up, "Yeah I was." He smiled down at Roxas and brushed some blond bangs out of his eyes, "Do you hurt anywhere?" The redhead asked with a concern voice.

"I'm fine." The blond blushed and walked toward the kitchen to get some food. "We still have to tell them about the beach..."

"Beach?" Yuffie asked as she piled some chocolate chip pancakes onto a plate.

Axel felt his mouth water at the sight of the food. Yuffie wasn't lying when she said she cooked his favorite. Axel walked over to grab a hot pancake off the top of the plate and started tearing off pieces and popping them into his mouth, "Yeah, I wanted to go for the day since it's my birthday and we didn't have a chance to go over the summer. Is that okay?" The redhead asked as his eyes drifted over to a stubborn looking Cloud.

"You can go but Roxas is staying here." Cloud said as he poured syrup over his pancakes.

"That's not fair." Roxas complained looking to his mom to back him up.

"Yuffie, do you really trust them to be alone, miles and miles away?" Cloud asked, expecting his wife to back him up or all hell would break loose.

"No, not really." The woman confessed, "But we both have work today. Why not send our adorable little spy with them?" Yuffie asked as she poured more batter into the hot skillet.

"Spy?" Axel looked over at Roxas who just shrugged. He was confused. So Roxas could go if they were tailed by Yuffie and Cloud's spy? He didn't even know they had one. Images of a scary looking man draped in a black robe that hid in the shadows and followed his victimizes from roof tops popped into Axel's head. He made a mental note that that sounded cool and to consider it for a career.

"What spy?" Roxas asked with a frown.

"Oh you'll see. Cloud can you call? I'm kind of busy." Yuffie demanded as she continued making their breakfast. Cloud just grunted as he stood up and left the room.

Roxas grumbled and walked out of the room. He was too mad to eat anything so the blond got some clothes to take a shower. He took off the necklace Axel gave him, and stripped himself down.

That meant Axel was alone with Yuffie and Cloud when he came back to the kitchen. The older blond sat back down and took another bite of food. "Called her. Axel I swear to God, if you do anything to upset Roxas again, no matter how small, you will never be able to see him again. I'll make him go to private school if I have to."

Axel held his hands up in defense, "I won't. I don't want to hurt him anymore." There was a long awkward pause making Axel realize his mistake in poor word choice, "I...I mean I never wanted to hurt him in the first place. I just don't like him being upset and I'm trying all I can to get him to forgive me." He finished lamely as he grabbed another pancake and ate it plain. Syrup was never one of Axel's favorite foods.

"Well I think he might have forgiven you. Why not ask him?" Yuffie said as she finished cooking, grabbed some food for herself and took a seat at the table.

Cloud took a long drink from his mug of coffee. He put it down and stared at Axel. "You never mean to do anything, yet it always ends up happening. If you really regret hurting him, then why did it take you so damn long to apologize to him? You told me you think you love him, and yet all this shit happens and I have my son looking like a wreck. Do you honestly think I'm happy having you trying to come back into his life after all this? How do you think he feels about it? He maybe letting you in, but what do you honestly think is going through his head?

Let's reverse it. If Roxas was the one that did all these things to you, and tried to come back, how would you feel? What would you think? Would you trust him afterwards?" Cloud asked the redhead, sounding like an older brother rather than a father.

Axel suddenly lost his appetite at Cloud's words. He thought about all the hurtful things he said and did to the poor blond to please Xion. Why would Roxas ever love him or even want to be his friend again? Maybe Cloud was right. Maybe Roxas didn't trust him anymore, and Axel wouldn't blame him.

"I'd feel like shit." Was all the redhead could say as he put his uneaten pancake back on the dish and just stared at the floor, wishing he could just disappear.

"You still haven't answered me. Why did it take you so long to apologize to him if in fact you say you love him?" Cloud asked, silencing his wife up with a look when she tried to say something.

Axel bit at his bottom lip. He didn't apologize right away because he didn't want to upset Xion, "My girlfriend at the time didn't like Roxas and didn't want me associating with him anymore. At the time I thought nothing would happen between me and Roxas so I followed her lead like the coward I am."

Cloud took another sip of his coffee before he spoke. "If she told you completely shun Roxas, would you have?" He asked, not even knowing that Axel had already done so.

"She did." He confessed, "So I tried to be a good boyfriend and ignore him, which is why he got so depressed. But I couldn't stand to see him like that anymore and dumped her."

"If I were Roxas, I would want nothing more to do with you. Betrayal of trust, that's not even the half of it." Cloud said while Axel looked pained. "But I'm not my son and he has more of a heart than I do. I saw it last night when he went against my authority and stood with you in the hall. This morning when he thought I would hurt you, he put himself in front of you. That boy..." Cloud didn't want to finish his sentence. He was going to say Roxas has obviously fallen for the redhead but it wasn't his place to say. "Just don't hurt him anymore and I'll allow you to come back in this house. But you are not to be in Roxas' room at night or with the door closed. You aren't to be here when neither me nor Yuffie aren't around. Got it?" Cloud's tone was calm, but stern, just the way Axel had come to get used to.

"Yes sir!" Axel happily said a bit too loud. Yes Cloud was still mad at him, but he was giving the redhead a chance and that was good enough for Axel.

Yuffie just shook her head in disbelief and tapped her husband on the nose with her fork leaving a spot of syrup in its wake, "You're such a sap." She laughed as she leaned over and licked the sugary goo off of him, "And I love you for that."

"You're breath reeks." Cloud said with a smirk, earning a smack on the arm. He was teasing as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Ew not at the table." Roxas complained once he came back from his much needed shower. His stomach growled as he wasn't as mad anymore so he could eat. The blond sat at the table and grabbed his fork, stuffing his mouth with food.

Axel laughed and grabbed some more food before joining the little family at the table. He slid his hand into Roxas's under the table and gave it a squeeze, showing the blond that everything would work out for them.

Roxas blushed and tried to focus on eating. He felt uncomfortable doing that with his parents there so he pulled his hand away and grabbed the orange juice that was set in front of when Cloud got up.

"Our spy should be here soon, I need to shower myself and then go to work." Cloud said, muttering complaints about why he took this extra shift.

"Oh I forgot to shower too. I'll join you!" Yuffie said as she quickly finished her food and ran after Cloud with a mischievous smile on her face.

Axel had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing. Yuffie was not subtle about what she wanted from her husband. Green eyes looked over at the only other person in the room, "Hey Rox, wanna get out of here before the spy comes over?" He half joked, there was no way he was going to upset Cloud again.

"Anything is better than knowing what they're doing." Roxas shivered, pushing his plate of food away from himself. "I've lost my appetite again." Roxas groaned and laid his head on the table. The chain from the necklace shining from the sun light coming from the kitchen window.

Axel laughed as he pulled Roxas's plate towards him. He cut off a piece of the pancake and poked Roxas's side till the blond sat up again, "C'mon, open up for the airplane." He said as he moved the fork around like it was really a plane looking for somewhere to land, all the while making stupid plane sounds.

Roxas smiled and opened his mouth, though he really didn't want to eat anymore, he wanted to humor the redhead. "Ah." He said acting like a toddler.

The two continued their little game until the doorbell rang. Axel offered to get it and quickly made his way to the front door, "Oh, Naminé. Riku." The redhead blinked a couple of times as he looked at his two friends, "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to chaperone the two of you. Sora and Kairi would have come too, but they got pulled away by family. So don't think we aren't upset about the two of you planning a beach trip without us." Riku chuckled, letting himself in as Naminé gave Axel a quick hug and scurried in the house.

"What do you mean chaperone?" Roxas asked as he heard what Riku said. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the couple suspiciously. "Don't tell me," Roxas narrowed his eyes at Naminé. "Please don't tell me you've been my parents spy? Is that really why you were being pushy about being close to me?" Roxas was not happy but he didn't snap at his friend like he wanted too.

The blond girl just lightly laughed as she kissed Roxas on the cheek, "Of course I am. Who else would your parents trust?" She walked passed the blond boy and into the kitchen, "Oh something smells nice."

"I can't believe you." Roxas said, getting the girl's attention. "Naminé, get the fuck out." Roxas was really pissed right now. He confided in her, trusted her with personal information. Who knows what she may have told his parents.

"Whoa, Roxas, calm down." Riku said calmly, trying get Roxas to not bite Naminé's head off.

Naminé licked chocolate off her finger before addressing her friend, "Don't worry. You are first and foremost one of my best friends. Your parents were just worried about you. They've only asked me to take out on the town a few times and keep an eye on you during school. That's it. They've never asked me about specific details, so wipe that pissy look off your face." She put her hands on her hips and stared down at Roxas, "Now be a good boy and get your things together for the beach. And Axel, Riku grabbed an extra pair of bottoms for you since he figured you didn't grab any before coming here."

"Hey thanks man." Axel said lightheartedly in a failed attempt of lightening the mood. Riku just nodded his head in acknowledgement. Axel looked over at the still fuming Roxas and sighed, "I know this isn't ideal for you Roxy, but let's just make the most of it and have a fun day with friends. Please? For my birthday?"

"Fuck off." Roxas snapped at Axel. It didn't matter what Naminé's reasoning was. The fact of the matter was, she kept it from the blond boy. "I don't give a shit right now. And I don't want to hear it Naminé. I can't believe you." Roxas growled before he stormed off to his room.

"Oh bother." Axel mumbled under his breath, "I'll try to talk to him. You two just chill and watch TV or something." The redhead chased after Roxas into his bedroom, "Hey." He leaned against the doorway as he looked down at the pouting blond.

"Don't even bother Axel. I'm not in the mood." Roxas said with a low harsh voice. "So just leave me the fuck alone right or I swear I won't talk to you."

Axel sighed. He wanted to sit next to Roxas and hold the boy to calm him down. But the redhead knew that wouldn't solve anything, "You know it's kind of funny. After all we've been through, you still talk to me. But all Naminé did was help your parents out because all of them are worried about you, and you freak out on her and don't even want to be in the same room as her."

Roxas glared at Axel, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes threaten Axel to say one more thing. When the older teen stayed quiet Roxas growled his words. "Does it look like I give any fucks? You know what? Maybe I shouldn't talk to you either. Maybe I should ignore you for everything you've done to me." The blond's eyes started to tear up. He was now speaking out of hurt. Angry pain that Axel had caused him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have even let you back in or defended you in school, or here. Maybe I should have let my father kick you out last night instead of going to your aid. Maybe I shouldn't have even bother to tell you I need time to think.

Do you think I should really forgive anyone right now? I trusted her and I trusted you!" Roxas' tears ran down his cheeks. His eyes red with anger and most of the pain he was bottling up. "And yet here you are, in my room." Roxas stood up and slapped Axel across the face. He really wanted to hit him but his hand wouldn't form a fist. "You're right here next to me." Roxas voice went quiet, he wrapped his arms around Axel waist and cried against his shirt. "I'm sorry."

Axel ignored the sting on his cheek and settled for rubbing Roxas's back and neck instead, "It's alright. You're just upset with a lot of things right now and placing your hurt and anger on the wrong person. I'm going to go in the living room to let you have some alone time, and you can come get me when you've cooled down. How does that sound?"

"'M sorry." Roxas mumbled and went to go sit on his bed. He buried his face in his arms and knees so he could hide it from the world.

When Axel went back to the living room, he was startled to see Naminé and Riku staring at him with shocked expressions. "Maybe we should just go?" Riku questioned Axel.

"No. I want to go to the beach. I've been excited about this for a while now and don't really want to reschedule." The redhead took a seat in between Riku and Naminé making the silver haired teen glare at him, "Roxas will come around eventually." Axel said more for himself rather than them.

"Whatever you say." Riku muttered, clicking the TV on.

Back in Roxas room, the blond was still sulking. "Roxas. What happened now?" Cloud asked as he came into the room in his work clothes. He really did have time for anymore crap. But he wanted to be sure Axel had nothing to do with it. He took a seat on the bed while Yuffie pulled Roxas into her arms.

"I hate you both." Roxas hissed, moving away from his mother.

"Roxas!" The woman chided as she grabbed her son again, "What's the matter?" She felt Roxas tug as he tried to escape her again but she held fast, "Your father and I need to leave soon so just spill what's wrong mister."

"Just stay out of my life!" He screamed at her. Putting his hands on the women, literally pushing her away.

"What the fucks wrong with you?!" Cloud barked. "We only want to know what's wrong with you. I understand you probably hate us now but I know for a fact that's not true. Now tell us what's wrong."

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Roxas shouted back.

Yuffie reached out for Roxas but he recoiled, "Roxas sweetie, you have to understand, we were worried about you. You stopped eating and sleeping and we were scared. You wouldn't talk to us so we did what we had to do. We love you. Always remember that." For once in Roxas's life the woman didn't sound hyper or carefree. She sounded upset and hurt, leaving a sour feeling in the teen's stomach.

He frowned, trying not glare at his mother. Roxas knew she was right but he still hated that they used one of his closest friends just to get him out. He couldn't even think of anything to say at the moment. He just felt angry, upset, and guilty. "Please just leave me alone." He asked with his face downcast.

"Okay love." Yuffie bent down and kissed Roxas on the forehead, "We'll see you after you come back from the beach. Have fun and use plenty of sunblock." The ninja waved goodbye as she grabbed Cloud by the hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Is he coming out?" Riku asked when he saw the couple.

"No and we have to go. Make sure you lock up when you leave." Cloud said as he and his wife went out the door.

Riku got up as cracked his knuckles. "Alright Axel, let's go." The sliver heard teen said as he went down the hall. "He's coming, whether he likes it or not."

**Ewon: so um Roxas is pissy but ya know what...I was pissy when I wrote that XD but also because whenever someone writes something (cough Naminé) pushing the other characters feelings aside and telling them what to do, and the character just accepts it, I hate that. XD so yeah sorry haha.**

**Leven: 'M sleepy…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ewonsama: I want to thank everyone for supporting this story and holy crap 7k+ again. I'm sorry if it's too much but we can't help it.**

**Leven: I love all of you!**

* * *

><p>"Roxas, how long are you going to keep glaring at me?" Riku asked from the back seat. The sliver haired teen chuckled when Roxas flipped him the bird.<p>

Roxas was not happy with anyone in the car. For one he was still mad at Naminé for betraying him. The other reason for being cross with everyone, was because Axel and Riku dragged him, kicking and screaming, out of his room and forced him into the car. He would have gotten out if it was for Riku holding him down while Axel got in the driver's seat. The two would then switch holding the blond down until they were able to drive off.

"For as long as I am in this car and not on my room." Roxas growled, scowling into the review mirror with his arms crossed.

Axel looked at Roxas from the corner of his eye, not daring to take his eyes off the busy highway. It upset him that the blond was letting everything upset him so much and ruining what was meant to be his birthday outing. He didn't really care that Roxas had every reason to be upset with Naminé.

Very carefully he reached over and grabbed Roxas by his hand, "If you're nice to Riku for the rest of the ride I'll buy you a pretzel. And once we get there you can punch him for all I care. How does that sound?"

Roxas pulled his hand away, his cheeks blushing as his scowl lighten up slightly. He didn't need Riku knowing anything about them liking each other though Xion may have screwed that up. Though Roxas did say that it was just the words of a jealous bitch. Either way, he didn't want to hold Axel's hand.

"I'm mad at you too." Roxas began to pout while staring out the front window. "You helped him."

Riku sighed and through his head back against the head rest. "But you know you'd regret not coming so you're welcome."

Axel frowned as he was shaken off, "Hey you know how today's my birthday, even though you like saying its tomorrow? Well how about for a cheap present, you can smile a bit." His voice came out a bit harsh and was lacking its usual sarcastic tone, but the redhead didn't really care at this point.

Naminé didn't want to upset Roxas anymore, so she didn't make a comment about how no one would have any fun unless Roxas was there. Instead the blond girl just leaned into her boyfriend and used his shoulder as a pillow and gazed out the front window.

"How about you pull over and let me out so I can take a bus home?" Roxas snapped. "And it is tomorrow. If this was the fucking leap year, then the twenty-ninth would be tomorrow."

Roxas shifted himself as far as he could go so his back was to Axel. He knew he should calm down and let Axel have his day, but the blond was still too mad. If anything, Axel holding his hand was the thing that calmed him down. But with Riku and Naminé there, he could get comfortable with. If it was just him and Axel, then he would have gotten over being mad already.

Axel's frown deepened. He was tempted to do as Roxas asked. But then he'd have to hear it from Cloud about abandoning his son in the middle of nowhere. So the redhead just decided to ignore the fuming teen and made pleasant small talk with the others in the car till they finally arrived at the boardwalk.

"So we're going to split up from here." Riku said, surprising both Axel and Roxas. Riku chuckled and got out of the car with Naminé. "We said we'd chaperone but yeah, don't feel like babysitting. What time do you wanna meet up for lunch?"

"Around two by the cafe?" Axel asked as he rummaged through his trunk to find all of his swimming gear. His spirits lifted knowing Naminé and Riku wouldn't be breathing down his neck all day. It didn't surprise him though since it would make sense the couple would split off and go on a date.

Naminé grabbed Riku's hand and started to pull him away from the car, "Okay. If anything comes up just call one of us or come find us by the rides."

"Whatever." Roxas called from the car, refusing to get out. The blond watched the couple go and just ignored how Axel glared at him. "We're at the beach, go do whatever and leave me be."

Axel didn't even bother with a remark. What was the point? Instead the redhead finished gathering his things and went towards the beach area.

Once down there Axel found a nice shaded area to place his things. He then went to the bathroom and got changed. He was lucky his birthday fell during the spring time so there was barely anyone there. Which meant no small, crying babies (excluding Roxas of course) to annoy him. When he was all dressed and sun- blocked up, Axel grabbed his snorkel and goggles, and went out into the water.

"Ah! Cold! Cold!" He yelled as the waves lapped at his ankles and made their way up to his waste. Having enough of it, Axel just dunked under the water to adjust better.

The water was clear and blue making it easy for the teen to spot all kinds of fish. He was having a blast just being by himself, but a nagging feeling of loneliness bit at him.

As Axel swam around, Roxas watched him. He felt guilty for being an ass to Axel. Riku and Naminé he could care less about. But Axel was different. Axel was special to him and he just upset him with his own attitude. "Why can't I just stop being so stupid?"

Roxas frowned, pulling his legs to his chest, burying his face. The blond felt so dumb for acting the way he did. He didn't know how he would be able to make this up to Axel.

Axel made it as far as the reef before he found himself bored. He wanted to hang out, build sandcastle, and play random games on the boardwalk with someone. Maybe he could go find Riku and Naminé and see if they'd let him crash their date. He'd rather be a third wheel than lonely.

Axel quickly swam back to the shore and began to pack his things away so he could toss them in the car and not have to worry about them being stolen.

It wasn't until he got to the car that Axel remembered who was in there, "Hey Rox." He said as he tossed his things in the back. The redhead didn't wait for s reply as he slammed the back door closed and walked off towards the rides to see if he could find his more fun friends.

"'M sorry." Roxas said a little too late. By the time Roxas picked his head back up, Axel was already gone. Roxas frowned, uncurled himself, and got out of the car. His bare feet hit the rough ground and Roxas was about to let himself snap at nothing. He didn't have shoes because that's how he was dragged out. The blond was lucky however, that he dressed in shorts rather than pants.

Roxas shut the door behind himself and walked onto the sand. It felt nice under his feet and it didn't burn like it would in the summer. The blond went to go sit by the ocean, thinking of something he could do to make everything up to Axel.

While he did that, Riku and Naminé were found by Axel. The trio didn't really do much walking as they stopped to buy some drinks and watch the ocean.

"So I have to ask. Are you and Roxas best friends again or what?" Riku questioned while leaning against a rail.

Axel took a small sip form his drink as he thought of an answer, "I wish we were, but sometimes I feel like I'm on probation." At Riku's confused look the redhead elaborated, "He's hot and cold towards me. Like today."

"Yeah, but Axel, that was all on me." Naminé said with a downcast look. She knew Roxas felt betrayed, but she was just doing what she felt she had to do to help Roxas's parents feel better.

Axel looked from Naminé, then toward the beach. Green eyes found a sad blond sitting alone. Should he go down and see how Roxas was doing or not even bother? If Roxas was still in a bad mood and didn't want to talk, Axel going down there would have just made him more upset.

"I swear, him and Sora and like women sometimes." At Naminé's glare Riku put his hands up in defense. "You can't tell me they don't act slightly, overly, get emotion over things. With Sora, it's when his friends need help and he can't do anything when it's right in front of him. While with Roxas, he gets depressed and angry at anything that he doesn't think is right."

"I guess you're right. But you didn't have to word it like that." Naminé chided as she wagged a finger in Riku's face. She then turned to Axel with a smile on her face, "Go down and talk to him. He'd like that since he's more upset with Riku and I. Plus-" Naminé cut herself off before saying something Riku shouldn't know, "Well, just go see him. And now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to kidnap my bea and make him buy me things." With that said the couple left Axel alone.

Axel watched Roxas for a few minutes as he tried to gather all of his courage to go talk to the blond, "Well no time like the present." He said to himself and went back down to the beach, "Having fun?" Axel asked as he sat down next to Roxas.

"Axel!" Roxas yelped as he was startled. The blond almost fell over from being surprised like that. He didn't even hear anyone coming up behind him. Which would be a bad thing if it was anyone other than Axel.

"I-I" Roxas stuttered his words as he tried to get out an apologize to the redhead. "I'm so very sorry I've been acting like a big baby. I'm sorry I'm ruining your day and I'm sorry for snapping at you when you didn't do anything...when you uh...were just trying to get me out of the house?" Roxas' brows furrowed as he had to think about that last part.

"I'm not going to say its okay; because it's not. But apology accepted. And I'm sorry for forcing you out. I should have just left you at home since you didn't want to come." Axel sighed as he leaned back on the palms of his hands, "I want don't want to leave just yet, but we can go in a couple of hours. Does that make you happy?"

Roxas shook his head and took Axel's wrist rather than his hand. "I'm sorry. I do want to be here. Riku was right, I would have regretted it. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" Roxas asked with sad eyes.

Axel pulled his arm out of Roxas's grasp. He didn't like how Roxas was playing with his feelings to get his forgiveness, "Nothing I can think of right now." He didn't even look at Roxas when he said that. His gaze was fixed on the ocean the whole time so he wouldn't fall into the deep depths of Roxas's eyes.

But Roxas wasn't trying to play with Axel's feelings. The blond took his wrist because he knew if he took Axel's hand, it would give the redhead the wrong impression. So Roxas just hugged his knees against his chest, watching the ocean as well. He knew he messed up and Axel wasn't as forgiving as he was. The blond didn't even bother to really think about how unfair it was. He just got snappy and compare that to everything Axel's done, it's like Axel wouldn't give him a chance if everything was reversed.

It was barely noon and the two hadn't spoken for a few minutes. It wasn't until some other beach goer walked up to them and tried to get Roxas attention did Axel even look in Roxas' direction.

"Why the long face cutie?" The beach boy asked, crouching down to the blond's leave. "If you're not having a good time with your boyfriend, I can change that." He winked. "We'll have a good time, I promise."

"No thanks." Roxas muttered harshly, though he couldn't fight off the red on his cheeks.

The boy chuckled and caressed Roxas cheek. "You're cute when you blush. I'll make sure they'll be red for a while."

Axel felt his fuse get smaller and smaller. It wasn't until he saw the beach boy stroke Roxas's leg did he lose it. He wrapped his arm around Roxas's shoulders and pulled the blond into him, "He said he didn't want to go with you. Now fuck off before I break that pretty nose of yours." Axel growled as his hands clenched into fists, ready to pounce on the stranger to fight him and all of his friends off if he had too.

"Whoa, chill out. It's not like I'll steal him away. How about we make a deal. You let me have this piece of ass and I'll pay you a fair amount of money."

"Excuse me?!" Roxas barked, though he was starting feel a little violated by having the guy stare at him like a hungry wolf, ready to devour its prey.

"Hush cutie, grownups are talking." The boy said with another wink while reaching out to touch Roxas' crotch.

Axel felt something inside him snap at that. With quick reflexes he grabbed the man's wrist and violently jerked it till there was a snapping sound. The redhead stood up and threw the man to the ground. Dangerous green eyes glared at the flunkies who were hanging out in the background, daring them to come fight him.

None of them moved, but the beach boy managed to get himself up and run away with his friends on his heels. Once they were out of sight Axel huffed as he sat back down, arms crossed over his chest. How dare some prick touch Roxas like that! And how dare they treat Roxas like he was some object.

"Axel?" Roxas asked with a fearful voice. If he could easily break someone's wrist like that, imagine what he could have done to Roxas if there had not been people around to pull them apart back when they had their fight in the cafeteria. The looked to his still casted hand and felt himself get nervous. Sure he was grateful, but he was also very afraid of the redhead. "Th-thank you." He said in a small voice that barely reached the older teen's ears.

"Welcome." Axel deadpanned. This birthday just seemed to get worse and worse. First Roxas was mad at him, and now he was probably afraid of him, "I'll leave you alone." The redhead said as he slowly started to get back up.

"Don't go." Roxas begged, getting up and taking Axel's hand with his good hand. "Axel, let's go do something." The blond said with a smile, hoping to get back on Axel's good side, "Let's go, I don't know, build a sand castle. Like when we were little. Remember how we made a huge one but then the ocean wracked it, and then I cried but you found a sea shell and gave it to me, saying that it was special because you found it just for me." Roxas blushed at the memory. Even then Axel had always tried to get Roxas to smile. The younger teen's heart fluttered and it was then that he knew for sure that he didn't have to think any longer. But now wasn't the time to let Axel know what he picked. Axel would just think he was saying it to get him to forgive him. And Roxas didn't want him to think that.

"Today sucks. I just want to go home already." Axel muttered. He didn't pull away from Roxas, but didn't acknowledge the blond either. All the redhead wanted to do was get home before he could fuck things up with Roxas anymore.

Roxas let go of Axel's hand and walked away. The redhead suddenly felt like he just fucked up right there and then. However, within a few seconds, Roxas was running back to him. He slipped his hand into Axel's but at the same time he pulled away, leaving something wet and smooth in Axel's palm.

Axel looked down and smiled a bit as he looked at the shell in his hand. It looked just like the one he had given Roxas when they were kids, "Best present ever." The redhead said as he pocketed the shell, "So sandcastle?" He asked. Axel was happy that he knew he didn't scare Roxas away, but at the same time he was still upset over the fact that Roxas would probably never chose him and they would never be boyfriends. He would always be stuck in this awkward limbo with the blond.

Roxas laughed and took Axel's hand, the blond led him to a random spot where he got on his knees as started to work. The two worked on the castle until it was time to meet up with Riku and Naminé. Though Roxas had taken Axel's hand again as they walked to the cafe. He didn't even let go when Riku raised a brow at him.

Roxas was feeling much happier, until he saw their two friends. Riku he could forgive, but Naminé would take some time. However he didn't want his feelings toward her to ruin Axel's day again. The blond simply kept his mouth shut as he took a seat at an outside table.

"Outside?" Riku asked.

"You guys forgot to get my shoes." Roxas shrugged, wiggling his toes to show proof.

Riku chuckled and took a seat, as did Naminé and Axel. "What do you guys have planned after this?" The sliver haired teen asked.

Axel poked at his sandwich making sure the order was right before answering, "I don't know. I kind of want to go try some of the games and go on a few more rides. What about you?" After finding nothing wrong with his food the redhead took a big bite.

"Not sure. Might go swimming for a bit, or you may catch us running around the boardwalk some more." Naminé said. The tops of her cheeks and nose were starting to turn pink from being out in the sun too long, but it didn't seem to bother her.

Roxas frowned at her face. Just because he was mad didn't mean he wanted her to suffer. The blond pulled out a small tube of sunblock from his pocket and put on the table, pushing it toward her. "Can we finish the sand castle first?" Roxas asked Axel while picking up his food to eat.

Naminé grabbed the bottle with a nod of her head and a smile showing how appreciative she was from the gesture.

"If you want. We still have all day to do other things so it's not like we're in a rush." Axel said as he stole a couple of Roxas's fries.

Roxas frowned but took a bite of Axel's sandwich. "Okay." He said round a mouthful of food.

"Alright so, you guys are headed toward the beach, Nami and I will go for a stroll." Riku said making himself sound like he had an accent.

Axel retaliated and took more of Roxas's fries making Riku and Naminé laugh at them, "A stroll sounds nice Riku. Maybe we can go get some sweets too!" The girl cheered as she clasped her hands together.

Axel just laughed at the girl, "You eat way too much sugar Nami." He remarked as he slapped Roxas's wondering hand away.

"Stop taking my fries then." Roxas pouted and stole Axel's drink.

Riku got his phone out and texted Axel.

**Sliver-dude:** **you sure you aren't just imagining that he is treating you hot and cold? He's acting as if he's your boyfriend.**

Axel, who was attempting to get his drink back, stopped when he felt his phone vibrate. He frowned as he read the message and glared at Riku who was whistling innocently.

**Pyro:** **He's always stolen my food. But him acting like a bf is new. He's never been this clingy b4.**

**Sliver-dude: does it bother you? To tell you the truth, it wouldn't bother any of us if you two ended up together, seen as how close you've always been.**

**Pyro: It doesnt bother me at all. Thanks 4 da support :)**

Axel put his phone away and slipped his hand into Roxas's, "Ready to finish the castle?"

Roxas smiled and stood up. "See you guys later." Roxas said walking away with Axel. "What were you and Riku talking about?"

"Who said I was talking to Riku?" Axel innocently said as he swung their conjoined hands back and forth.

"I'm not stupid, you both were on your phones." The blond laughed. "But if you don't want to tell me then okay."

"Good." Axel laughed as he sat down by their half-finished castle, "This would be so much easier if we had buckets and shovels." He mumbled mostly to himself as he tried to shape a tower.

Roxas laughed and got back to work. "We should have brought your drink to use the cup. Maybe that would make this easier. But either way, I'm enjoying this." Roxas said with a bright smile.

"I'm tempted to go back and buy another drink now." Green eyes looked over into blue, "I'm glad. You needed a day out like this, huh?"

"You did too." Roxas said gazing into Axel's eyes. He felt his heart do a flip. Before things became awkward, the blond looked away with a light blush. He cleared his throat and pushed some more sand together. "D-do you wanna go look for shells after this?"

Axel pushed some sand around and dug a little moat, "Yeah. That'd be fun."

Once they got done with the sand castle, the two went for a walk while talking about how they used to come there when they were kids. It wasn't until the sun was setting did Roxas stop in his tracks. The blond watched the sunset, memorizing how bright it was. It gave him the same warm feeling that Axel usually gave him.

The two teens sat down to watch it as the waves crashed to their feet, barely getting their butts wet. Roxas yawned and leaned his head on Axel's shoulder without thinking. He was tired from how long the day had been. Starting with Axel coming to his window.

"Why that song?" Roxas asked out of the blue.

"What song?" Axel asked. After a moment of Roxas just giving him a 'you got to be kidding me look' the redhead knew what he was talking about, "Oh that song. I don't know. Guess it kind of made me feel like it was about us." Axel wound his arm around Roxas as they watched the sunset, "I mean the song sounds like someone asking for a chance with the person their singing to, and isn't that what I've been doing?"

Roxas frowned and looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry. Uh, hey, why don't we go crash Riku and Naminé's date?" Roxas asked with a mischievous chuckle. "Pay back for tagging along. What do you say?"

Axel's smile matched Roxas's, "Even though I did that earlier it still sounds like fun. C'mon!" The redhead grabbed Roxas by his good hand and pulled him up to the boardwalk, the whole time keeping his eyes peeled for his other friends.

All of the rides had their lights on, all flickering at different times that made them look like twinkling stars. Vendors yelled out sales as they tried to sell the last of their goods. It was all strangely peaceful to Axel. It reminded him of his childhood and when Cloud and Yuffie would bring them here and give him and Roxas twenty dollars to share to buy food and play games.

"Hey wanna play a couple of games?" Axel asked as he pointed at a simple shooting game. He dragged Roxas over and paid for a seat.

The game was easy. There were racers and you had to shoot water at a target to make your racer movie. First one to the finish line won. And of course Axel won. He played a few rounds, always exchanging his prize in for the next size up, until he had a giant panda bear that was a few inches smaller than Roxas

"Here. You can have it." The redhead said as he handed the stuffed animal over to Roxas with a smile.

Roxas frowned and shove the animal in Axel's hands. The blond paid for a go and had to try three times before he won anything. It was of course do to using one hand, but the blond was able to win a small brown bear with a heart on the paw. Roxas then traded dolls with Axel and smiled at him. "One for you from me, and one for me from you."

Roxas held the large bear in his arms as they went to a hot dog stand and got some funny looking wieners. Though the taste couldn't compare it. The two stopped by the car to drop off their bears, then took a ride on the fairest wheel. It was amazing to look down at all the lights as the sky grew dark. It made the lights even brighter. "Think we can spot them from here?"

Axel wasn't looking down at the ground, instead his eyes were focused on the amazed blond beside him. The way the lights flickered off of his wide eyes made them sparkle, and his face was a bit pink from the day out which just brought out his eyes even more. Axel decided that was his favorite part of Roxas, "I don't know. Everyone looks like ants. Can you make anyone out?"

Roxas looked about and shook his head as his eyes scanned the world below. "I can't. Oh well, I'm sure they're doing fine." The blond said, looking back up at Axel, only to find the redhead staring at him. Roxas blushed and tried to play it off, like he didn't realize the way Axel was leaning toward him. "So what time is it?" He asked turning his face back so he was staring forward.

Axel pulled away from the blond and looked down as their cart made its way back down to the ground, "I'm not sure. I think the boardwalk's going to close soon so I guess we could run around and do some last minute things, or go back to the beach and wait for Naminé and Riku to get done. What do you want to do?"

"Um, why don't we head back to the beach? Maybe they'll be by the car." Roxas suggested as he got off the ride and waited for Axel to join him. The two walked back down to the beach, and spotted the couple, making out on top of the hood of Axel's car.

"Ah, why don't we give them some privacy? Riku'll text us when they want to leave." Axel said as he guided Roxas to the now completely empty beach. They walked down to the shore where Axel kicked off his shoes and walked down so his toes were getting wet by the incoming waves.

Roxas went to stand beside him. "It's cold." The blond yelped, stepping back from the waves. He hated the cold so he just went to go sit on the sand.

Behind him, he heard the sound of the car doors opening and closing. Roxas prayed his friends had enough shame not to screw in the backseat of Axel's car.

All the while, Roxas watched as Axel ran back and forth with the waves, cursing whenever the cold water splashed his legs. After a few more minutes of that, Axel came to join him in the sand. The two sat there in peaceful silence until Roxas asked for the time again. It was a few minutes till midnight and the blond knew he was in so much trouble for not contacting his parents. Yet at the moment, he really didn't care.

Out of the blue, with Roxas keeping his eyes focused on the horizon that was the ocean, the blond said, "I don't have to think anymore. I know how to answer you now."

Axel felt his heart miss a beat and his mouth go dry. He had been waiting so long for Roxas to say those words, but he was worried that the blond would reject him, which wouldn't even surprise Axel in the least bit, "Yeah? What did you decide?" He finally managed to say all the while hoping his voice wasn't trembling.

Roxas kept his mouth shut for a few seconds, trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry." He said and at that moment, Axel felt like his heart was almost ripped out him. Though that would have happened if that's all that Roxas said. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long. And I'm sorry for how this trip started and for slapping and yelling at you back at the house. It's just, everything's that's happened has been really stressful. I've barely had time to focus on an answer. So I'm really sorry for taking so long." Roxas said, looking up at Axel with shame in his eyes.

"It's fine. I actually wasn't expecting one till like months from now. And I'm sorry, I've caused a lot of that stress." Axel said as he rubbed some tension out of Roxas's back.

Roxas looked up, eyes meeting with Axel's fearful greens. "Well, here's my answer." The blond said with a shaky voice that was causing Axel to panic. "Axel I..." The blond started, but instead of finishing his sentence, Roxas leaned forward and captured Axel's lips.

Out of shock Axel pushed Roxas away, "Rox-" was all he managed to say before the blond pushed their lips together once more, but this time Axel didn't stop him. Instead he pulled Roxas till the teen was straddling him. He could feel Roxas cling to his shoulder with his good hand while the one in the cast just rested between their chests. Axel held onto Roxas's hips to make sure the blond wasn't going anywhere.

When Roxas pulled away, he gazed deeply into Axel's eyes. The blond's face was a very bright red as they just gazed at each while trying to gain their breaths back. "I love you. I want to be with you Axel." The blond said, waiting a few seconds. "A-and happy birthday."

Axel felt his breath leave him and his stomach fill with restless butterflies. With a childish squeal Axel pulled Roxas back down for more kisses before he could reply with, "Best birthday ever."

Axel then started to kiss the area between Roxas's shoulder and neck muttering words of love and promises of never hurting Roxas again. The blond gasped as he felt teeth nibble and lick at his sensitive flesh. It made his heart race while his mind was consumed with flashes of the last time he felt Axel attacking his neck. The blond closed his eyes as a moan of Axel's name left him. When the redhead pulled away to admire his work, he was startled to see Roxas crying and look shaken.

"Axel." Roxas choked out, scaring the redhead. He feared he might have done something he shouldn't have. But that was all washed away when Roxas connected their mouths again in a deep kiss that it made Axel fall back in the sand. However, before either of them could do much of anything, Roxas got off of Axel's lap and laid in the sand beside him, laughing. "Warn me next time?" Roxas asked, breathlessly, smiling at his boyfriend.

"We should get going." Roxas whispered as he kissed Axel's cheek, "My parents are going to kill me when I get home."

"Just a bit longer. If they were worried or wanted you home by now they would have called one of us." Axel said as he used Roxas's collarbone as a pillow and cuddled the blond. A content smile on his face as the thought of Roxas finally being his boyfriend kicked in. He didn't want this moment to end.

"Axel, we really should get going." The blond whispered, snuggling close to the redhead with a small yawn. "'M sleepy."

Axel groaned as he felt a foot in his ribs, "Hmm?"

"Wake-y, wake-y!" Naminé sang as loomed over the couple, "I see things worked out today. But it's going on one in the morning, we better get going if we wanna be home by two." The girl informed as she tiredly walked back to the car where Riku was waiting.

Axel yawned and stretched, "Hey Roxy, wake up. We really need to go." The redhead said around a yawn while he shook the other teen awake.

"Mm five more minutes." Roxas groaned, burying his face against Axel's shoulder. Axel chuckled and helped the sleepy blond up and wall back to the car.

Once seat and buckled, Roxas yawned and stretched his limbs. He wasn't about to let Axel stay up alone on the drive back. So he turned on the radio to help his mind focus on something. Though it wasn't helping much so he decided to try to talk instead. "What do you think my dad will do when I tell him we're dating? I know mom will bust out the camera again though."

Axel herd Naminé whisper something to Riku along the lines of how he owed her five bucks, but that made the redhead laugh instead of being mad that his friends were betting on his love life.

"Did she ever show you the album she was making? It's every bromance moment we've ever had since the day we met. She said she was gonna display it at our wedding. Granted at the time I was ten and didn't see you like that." Axel smiled at the memory and how Yuffie was persistent that Roxas would be wearing a big poofie dress. At the time he just thought the woman was being her good old goofy self. Who would have known six years later the two would actually be dating.

Roxas on the other hand was ready to bite their head off again. But he kept his mouth shut, tempted to break things off as giant fuck you to their friends. But he knew that would Axel, so he didn't do anything.

"I just want to go home." He complained leaning his head against the window.

Axel reached over and held Roxas's hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the other's knuckles, "Okay, but I need to stop at a McDonalds or something for a coffee or none of us will make it home." Axel said as he pulled away from the beach and started his mini hunt for a caffeinated beverage.

Roxas sighed and held Axel's hand. At least the couple in the back wouldn't be able to them doing that. He really wasn't ready to anyone else yet. With that in mind Roxas looked over the seats to stare at the almost asleep couple. "You guys can't tell anyone. Or don't bother to consider me a friend." He said, mostly to Naminé.

The blond girl just smiled at her friend, "I won't. I know how much this means to you Roxas so I won't mess it up."

"Thank you...and I'm sorry for getting mad at you." Roxas said looking down.

Naminé smiled at her friend and reached up to pat him on the cheek, "It's fine. Just don't make a habit of it." She joked as she leaned back into Riku's embrace, "Wake me up when we get back to town." She mumbled as she quickly fell asleep, taking Riku with her.

Roxas leaned against Axel's shoulder when he was sure the couple was asleep. Axel had managed to find a Starbucks and get the cheapest coffee they had to offer. Within the next hour of the drive, Roxas had fallen asleep, his hand still in Axel's the whole time.

Of course Axel was dead tired, he didn't even bother to wake anyone up until he was parked outside if Roxas house. To which Riku and Naminé left in Riku's car while Roxas stayed in Axel's car. "Don't go home." Roxas pleaded with the redhead. "You can sleep here, just please don't go home."

Axel yawned and noticed the living room lights turn on, signaling Roxas's parents were still up, "How about we ask your folks. If they say yes, then I'll stay, but if they're mad that we didn't get home till after two in the morning, then I'll leave and come see you in the morning. How does that sound?" Axel asked as he slid off his seat belt just as the front door opened.

"Then come in through my window. Axel, I'm not letting you go." Roxas begged, taking Axel's hand with worry written all over his face.

"Roxas, Axel, come inside." Cloud said as he knocked on the window, making the two teens jump.

Axel almost jumped out of his seat. He knew Cloud was out there, but his tired mind wasn't working fast enough to comprehend what was going on. Once his racing heart calmed down he looked over at Roxas and flashed him a smile, "Ready to go face them?" Without waiting for an answer the redhead opened his door, "Hey Mr. Strife. Sorry to bring him back so late."

Cloud just grunted and walked back inside once Roxas opened his door. Together the teens went inside the house and entered the living room where Cloud and Yuffie sat, watching TV.

"I'm sorry I'm late coming home, and for not contacting either you." Roxas said, knowing he was about to get lectured.

Cloud opened his mouth to start said lecture, but closed it when he looked at Roxas' neck. His eyes widen before narrowing, turning to Axel with a burning desire to slit his throat. "Roxas, care to explain why you have a hickey on your neck?"

Axel cleared his throat as he went to explain to Cloud why he put his hands on Roxas again, "Well we were sitting on the beach and it was getting cold so-"

"I'm dating Axel!" Roxas busts out with baited breath. The blond's cheeks tinted in color, his palms felt sweaty while his blood ran cold from telling his parents. It wasn't like they didn't know he liked Axel because the redhead told him that Cloud knew. It also doesn't help how protective and affectionate he was with Axel.

Cloud let out a heavy breath. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he could tell Roxas he wasn't allowed to date the redhead. He couldn't stop how Roxas felt. "Okay."

"Okay?" Roxas asked.

"My rules still stand, Axel." Cloud said with a small smirk.

"Yes sir!" Axel excitedly yelled as he clung onto Roxas like a school girl. It wasn't until then that the redhead noticed Yuffie hadn't said a word. Green eyes peered over blond spikes so he could see the older woman, "Yuffie you okay?" He quietly asked the tense looking woman.

The ninja bit her lip and seemed to be vibrating. Then out of nowhere she yelled, "HOLLYSHITFINALLY! WHERESMYCAMERA!" And like that she bolted out of the living room and into her room, probably to find said camera.

"Dad!" Roxas called with a pleading tone.

"Yeah, yeah, you can hide in your room until she calms down. Only this once. I want your door unlocked and if you are to have your TV on, I want it on low."

Axel didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Roxas by the hand and bolted to the room, just narrowly escaping the wrath of Yuffie: Professional Fangirl.

When the door closed behind them Axel went to the bed and fell onto it face first. It had been a long day and it seemed to hit him all at once. All he wanted was a nice sleep. And maybe some cuddles. Cuddles were always appreciated.

"You stink." Roxas teased while poking the redhead's leg, "Axel, go take a shower before you lay on my bed." The blond laughed and went to his dresser to change his clothes.

"But I'm already here. And you like my stink." The redhead mumbled as he snuggled farther into Roxas's pillows and blankets. One green eye poked out from the mess, looking directly at Roxas, "Unless you want to join me. I can't say no to a soapy, wet Roxy."

Roxas blushed while he had his shirtless back facing the redhead. "Sure, but don't blame me if Dad decides to rip your balls and dick off." The blond said, putting his night shirt on before striping his shorts off and roaming to the bed.

"Hmm...is it worth the risk? Should we?" Axel teased as he wound his arms around Roxas and felt his eyes slowly close.

Roxas yawned and rested his head on Axel's chest when the redhead rolled onto his back. "You'll never be able to take a piss or get it up again." Roxas taunted.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you have a dick too, so at least we can still do the nasty if we felt the need to." The more Axel talked the lower and lower his voice got till it was just a murmur.

"You mean, I could top?" Roxas asked with a longer yawn. The blond closed his eyes and cuddled closer to Axel, wrapping his arm around his chest.

"Sure. I love you so why not?" Axel tiredly said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"I love you too." Roxas smiled and fell asleep with him. Maybe things were finally going to right, now that the two could finally be together.

* * *

><p><strong>Ewonsama: I really wanted Roxas to yell at Namine in the car when she whispered to Riku about the money, but then that would have made things bad again haha. So Leven, should we tell them what we have planned? Or should we wait just to be dicks? Lol<strong>

**Leven: Lets tell them :3**

**Ewon: okay, so when this story is over, their will he a sequel. I'm going to bed, I have to work again -grumbles about boxes being everywhere and cutting my arms-**

**Leven: Aw I wanted to tell them -pouts-**

**Ewon: 'm sorry**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ewon: another long chapter. I think we should take a small break. Don't you think Leven?**

**Leven: did someone mention sleep? I like sleep Ewon, almost as much as I like you.**

**Ewonsama: lots and lots of sleep**

**Leven: I sleep now. School draining.**

**Ewon: Work is draining.**

* * *

><p>The younger teenager was once again, in a foul mood. And what brought on this mood? He's tall, well built, has blue eyes, and blond spiky hair. He goes by the name of Cloud. And what said man did was startle both Roxas and Axel at seven in the morning.<p>

The teens were sound asleep, Roxas curled up against Axel, his head on the older teen's chest. Both nice and cozy, Axel with his arm wrapped around Roxas waist, while his other hand lay on the arm that Roxas had wrapped around Axel's stomach. It was picture perfect, if Yuffie were the one to have found them like that.

Yet as Cloud had woke them up, Roxas ended up falling out of bed and Axel banged his head against the headboard. They were then warned, by Cloud, that if he ever caught them like that again, he would send Roxas to private school, and Axel to military school. Though he didn't have that power over Axel, he said he would talk to Axel's dad about it and knew the man would say yes as long as Cloud was willing to pay.

So the fuming blond was sitting on the couch, arms crossed, eyes glaring at the TV screen that had nothing on. While Axel was sitting a few spaces away from him as Cloud kept poking his head in the room, checking on them.

"Would you please stop acting like were going to do something?" Roxas whined, dropping his arms to his side. Cloud only snorted and walked away. Roxas groaned and hid his face in hands. "'M sorry Axel."

Axel grabbed the remote and flicked the TV onto a random cartoon, "its fine. You're dad told me the other day that I wasn't allowed to be in your room over night or with the door closed, so it's only natural he'd be upset." And the redhead really didn't hold any malice towards Cloud. He understood he went against the man's wishes, "We can always get out of here and go do something."

Roxas moved closer to Axel and poked his cheeked. "Where to birthday boy?" Roxas asked, really tempted to say Chucky Cheeses. "You're only four once." He teased and poked his cheek again.

Axel grabbed Roxas's finger and held onto it so the blond couldn't poke him again, "Actually I've been four four times now. And I'm actually seventeen thank you very much." The redhead stuck his tongue out at Roxas, only to have the teen try to nip at it, "And I don't know. I just wanted to do the beach and we did that already. Why don't you pick."

Roxas chewed his lower lip in thought. What else could they really do? Usually they'd just watch movies for each other's birthdays or go to the arcade. Would that still be okay now that they were dating? Does it change things? "Why don't we do what we usually do? Movie and the arcade at the mall?" Roxas asked and poked Axel with his other finger.

The redhead grabbed the other finger so he was holding both of Roxas's index fingers. He pulled the blond closer so Roxas was practically in his lap, "Can't argue with that." Then Axel gave Roxas a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek before releasing his fingers.

"Ugh Axel! That's sick." The blond grumbled, wiping his cheek, glaring, playfully, at the redhead. "You got your spit all on my face." Roxas moved off of Axel, plotting on how to get revenge.

Axel just laughed as he relaxed farther into the couch, "I know I did. And don't grumble like that when you know how much you love my kisses."

"I rather not have your spit all over my face." Roxas said, rolling his eyes and shifting to put his feet on Axel's legs. "How about we stay here and I get a foot rub?" The blond joked as he lay back on the couch. "What do you really wanna do Axel? It's you're birthday, so maybe we can go buy a cake or something..." It was then Roxas realized he hadn't even gotten Axel a gift. Sure he won that bear, but it wasn't the same. "Shit." He whispered to himself.

"Hmmm? What's shit?" Axel asked as he grabbed onto Roxas's left foot and started to work his fingers under the big toe, "How about we go get an ice cream cake and sneak it into the movies? We can get a sugar high while watching something totally stupid that we wouldn't normally blow our money on."

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked, his toes twitching from the feel of Axel's fingers. "Mmm that sounds really good. A-and we should sneak in some chili dogs or something." Roxas stuttered, trying not to moan from the massage.

Axel pushed into a pressure point for a few moments before letting up and moving down Roxas's foot and started to massage the middle, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving you a foot massage. And how would we get the dogs in? The cake's going to be hard enough, so let's just buy those there."

Roxas closed his eyes, relaxing into his boyfriend's touch. It felt like heaven to the blond. However, it wasn't his day, it was Axel's. "Ax, you don't have to. And just dress up like a chick that has a huge ass purse. That's what mom did when we were little, remember?"

Axel pinched Roxas's pinky toe making the blond yelp in surprise, "How about no. If any of us is gonna be a drag queen it's going to be you. You're more feminine than me and can fit your mom's clothes better."

Roxas tried to pull his foot away but was held still. He frowned at Axel from the comment. Was it really his fault that he was smaller than the redhead? "You ass, you'd be a better drag queen than anyone we both know. R-really you don't have to rub my feet."

"It's because of my hips isn't it?" Axel asked as he tried to sway said hips while sitting down, "But you asked for one. Now stop squirming before you kick me or something."

"Yes, because of your fine ass hips." Roxas laughed but tried to move his foot again. "Axel I'm serious, stahh." Roxas moaned when Axel started to rub over the right spot on his other foot.

Axel laughed to himself at the look Roxas was making. His eyes were half closed and his mouth was hanging open. Skillful fingers rubbed over the spot many times till Axel felt the knot in the blond's foot finally come undone, "Why do you want me to stop so badly if you're enjoying this?" Axel teased as he continued his little foot massage.

"Mm b-because, 'snot my birthday. It's yours." Roxas gasped when Axel found another knot. "That's hurts." Roxas groaned, biting his lower lip from the sharp jots of pain in spot. He could even feel it running to his ankle, where it began to hurt as well. "Axel, don't just press into it, you'll give me a bruise."

Axel just hummed as he pressed around it, "Well how about on your birthday you can give me a massage." The redhead said as he held Roxas's foot still with one hand as he attacked the knot with two fingers.

"Fuck! Axel stop!" The blond cried, jerking his foot away. The blond started to pant as Axel held his foot still. Streams of water ran down Roxas' cheeks as the pain hurt more than when Axel hit him. It wasn't until the pain slowly died down did Roxas calm his breathing. The blond glared at his friend, stretching his foot so the knot wouldn't come back. He was grateful it was gone but it still hurt. "You can be the drag queen, and if I do give ya a massage, then you have known my pain." The blond said with a pout.

"Why don't you both just shut the hell up and be queens together!" Cloud yelled from the kitchen. "Axel, you better not being doing what it sounds like!" Cloud barked with venom in his voice at the redhead.

"N-no Sir! Just an innocent massage!" Axel called back as he let go of Roxas. The redhead sat up so he could lean over Roxas. He kissed the teary eyed blond on the cheek, "I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but try walking on it. I bet it feels great."

Roxas sighed and got to his feet. It did feel different. He was still unhappy though, but he really couldn't blame Axel. "Thank you." Roxas said and kissed Axel's cheek. "Soooo you gonna be a drag queen or what?" The blond laughed.

"I'm not dressing in drag for chilly dogs. But you can. And it's my birthday. So consider putting a skirt on as my present." Axel said with a lazy smirk.

At that moment Yuffie decided to burst out of her bedroom holding lipstick in one hand and eyeliner in the other, "I've been waiting for my whole life for this to happen." She said while her eyes flicked between the shocked couple and the doorway leading to the kitchen hoping Cloud wouldn't come and spoil her fun, "C'mon Roxy. Times a wasting."

"Huh? What do you mean your whole life?" Roxas stared at her in mild shock and teenaged anger. "For one, I'm not putting on a skirt. Two, I'm not wearing lipstick. Three, sorry I'm not the daughter you always wanted." Roxas frowned sadly, looking away from his mom. "But...just this once, for you. I'm only willing to put eyeliner on, Axel."

"Heh, thanks babe." Axel pulled Roxas down for one more kiss before sending him off to Yuffie.

The ninja quickly grabbed onto Roxas's arm and yanked him into her room and locked to door so Cloud wouldn't be able to disturb them, "Okay so you're not going to be any fun and let me go all out." The woman said with a pout as she put her lipstick away, "How would you feel if I pierced your ears?"

Roxas refused to look at his mom. He was hurt that she just ignored the comment about not being born a girl. He felt like she really did regret having him being born a boy, seen as how she kept wanting him to have a boyfriend, aka Axel. He just want to get this over with and get away from her. He would be lying if he said he wasn't still mad at his parents for the whole Naminé thing. In fact, he still hasn't actually forgiven her, he just didn't feel like having to be in a bad mood when she was around.

"Just eyeliner." Roxas said with a scowl. He was going to make Axel pay for this one. He didn't know when, where, or how, but he was. Maybe he'll make him do it at school. That sounded like a good idea.

Yuffie pouted when she saw the upset look on her son's face, "Oh don't give me that look. I love you just the way you are. Forcing guys in drag is just fun. I made your dad do it when we were dating, as a matter of fact." She explained as she sat on her bed and patted at the empty spot next to her.

"You're joking?" Roxas asked and sat with his mom, doing as he was told so she could apply the make-up.

* * *

><p>Axel chuckled as he looked at the boy attached to his hand. Blue eyes glared up at him, threatening the redhead to say something. And Axel being Axel, he just had to say something, "Your mom did a great job. Remind me to thank her later Roxanne."<p>

Roxas pulled his hand away from Axel. The blond was not pleased with what his boyfriend just called him. He hated how his mom convinced him to stuff his shirt to make it look like he had breasts. Along with making him carry an ugly and large purse on his shoulder, that held their ice cream cake. Was this really worth sneaking it in? He was practically throwing away his pride as a man, just to make a certain redhead happy.

Roxas pouted, which in turn made him look all the more like a girl. He even got a whistle or two, though he was still in his guy clothes. '_Please don't let anyone from school see me like this.'_ He thought while Axel just chuckled again and took Roxas' hand again.

"I hope you know that I'm going to make you pay for making me do this for you. You're not allowed to kiss me for a week, and if you do, I'll ignore you for a week. That's how much I don't like looking like this." Roxas complained more than he threatened the birthday boy.

"Oh really?" Axel asked as he quickly swooped down and stole a kiss, "If we don't hurry we'll miss the movie and the cake will melt." The redhead pouted at the pissed off looking Roxas, "Oh come on. It's my birthday, you can't be mad at me. I'll dress in drag and do the hula on yours. How does that sound?"

Roxas couldn't help but chuckle at the idea. He rolled his eyes that seem to stand out more with the eyeliner, and walked faster with the redhead. "Only if you do it while I record it."

"I'll allow it, just as long as no one else sees it. My hip swaying abilities are for your eyes only." Axel said as he paid for two tickets for Into the Woods.

Roxas blushed as the sells girl giggled as the past. He was tempted to say something sexual, but decided it was best to keep it to himself. "No promises." He said, walking into the room where their movie was playing, after handing the tickets in.

The two took their seats and Roxas quickly put his bag on Axel's lap. The redhead then wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulder, enjoying how Roxas leaned his head against him. "So, is this a date?" Roxas asked out of blue while unstuffing his shirt.

Axel nuzzled his nose into Roxas's cheek, "Yeah, it is." The lights decided that was the right time to dim and start playing trailers. The redhead gently took the cake out of Roxas's purse and paced the bag on the ground and the cake on his lap, "Well let's see if we can eat all of this before it melts."

"Yeah." Roxas agreed with a large grin. He was a bit worried that being on a date and hanging out would be different, but it was actually the same thing. The only difference was, they held hands and kissed now. He felt like he could really do this. He felt like he could be with Axel and still be best friends all at once. He was sure that Axel was feeling the same way, now that there wasn't any more drama between them. Maybe now they could go back to having things be normal again. Just the two of them and nobody else to bug them. Well, besides their other friends, but that was beside the point right now.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, it's good to be able to feel my fingers again" Axel yelled as they walked out of the theater. The movie was long and seemed to never want to end, add that with how management seemed to lower the temperature down to 65 degrees, it equaled a very cold Axel.<p>

The cake was left half finished in a trash can. It was just too sweet for just the two of them and again it was too cold in there to fully enjoy the ice cream. But Axel couldn't really complain. He and Roxas were sitting in the back with the armrest up, so the two of them cuddled up together. Both being human heaters to one another as they wrapped their arms around the other. Axel could tell that towards the end of the movie, Roxas was starting to slip into a food coma, but the redhead couldn't blame him, he too was sleepy as hell.

"If that's what you feel like when you're cold, which by the way, you felt warm to me, then I don't want to know what you feel like when you're super cold." The blond laughed as they walked hand in hand around the mall, "What do you want to do now?" Roxas asked, wishing he could just throw the purse away to get rid of it. The only thing that remained of his girly attire was the eyeliner. Though now he just looked like a boy who liked to wear the stuff.

"I think when I'm super cold I just go down to a normal human temperature." Axel joked, "I'm not sure. Maybe we could go somewhere with sun so we can go warm up." Axel's phone started to ring as he said this. The redhead grabbed it out of his pocket and frowned at the caller ID, "Yes Dad?" He asked with an annoyed tone. Roxas couldn't hear the man on the other line but he could hear muffled yelling, "Yeah, yeah I know. Now? But I'm on a- Fine I'll be home soon." Axel quickly ended the call and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, "I have to go home. Dad isn't happy that I've been MIA for the past couple of days."

Roxas frowned, he didn't like how he knew Axel was being yelled at. He had a bad feeling that if he let Axel go home alone, the redhead would have more than a few bruises. "I'm going with you. I mean it's only fair, I haven't been over since we almost..." Roxas blushed a crimson red at the memory of what almost happened on Axel's kitchen counter. Yet with the memory came the ones when they actually did go that far. Roxas got quiet as they both stopped walking. Roxas began to look pale and sick. It then accrued to him that they were dating now and that they may end up doing that again.

Roxas looked up into worried green hues, could they really do that again without either of them freaking out? Roxas was pretty sure he wasn't as traumatized as Axel was, being he couldn't remember anything but hurting the blond. But then again, back in the kitchen, Axel was really gentle and Roxas wanted him badly at the time. So once again, his cheeks redden with color at the thought of them being able to have sex without forcing one another, or making the other feel like shit if he couldn't remember.

"Are you sure? I really don't want you getting mixed up in my dad's bullshit." Axel frowned at the thought of his boyfriend getting hurt because of his father's drunken rage. He couldn't let Roxas get hurt again because of him.

"Its fine. Besides, its not fair to end er our date early." Roxas face got redder as the words left his mouth. He felt like smacking himself for acting like a clingy girl.

"I don't mind ending it here since I can't think of anything to do anyway." The redhead would say anything he could think of to keep Roxas away from his dad. By that point they had made it back to Axel's car and the teen was trying to unlock it with trembling hands, "I'll drop you off on my way home. Okay?"

Roxas put his hand on Axel's. The redhead looked down at him with an uneasy smile that Roxas didn't like at all. "Axel, why are you acting like I'm some delicate flower that can't take care of itself? You and I both know I've been over there plenty of times when he was off his rock. I'll be fine, I promise. Don't you trust me enough?"

"It's not that. I just don't want you to get hurt because of me again." Axel pulled his hand away from Roxas and successfully unlocked the car. He climbed in and waited for Roxas to do the same.

"Its exactly that." Roxas said, getting into the car. He had more to say but he didn't feel like getting into a fight with Axel. He's had enough of that already. "Just drop me off at the bus stop. I don't want you to get in more trouble because of me."

Axel sighed in defeat at Roxas's attitude, "I have to pass your house to get to mine anyway. Plus he can always make up some bullshit to get me into more trouble anyway." The redhead looked over at Roxas and took his hand, "I'm sorry that you're mad, but please try to understand where I'm coming from."

Roxas pulled his hand away and looked at the window. "You just don't get it." He started, pausing for a moment to calm himself so he didn't snap. Roxas turned to look at Axel with a pleading look of frustration. "You're my best friend and my boyfriend. Axel please stop looking at me like I might break, like I can't handle myself. Its my fault you haven't been home and I don't want him to blame you for something that I did. You came to my house to get me to forgive you, you stayed so we could go to the beach. I asked you to stay last night. I don't want you to go home alone. I know he may not give a shit with what I have to say, but we both know he's never laid a hand on you when I'm around. So please let me go with you?"

Axel caressed Roxas's cheek with a sad look in his eyes, "Fine you win this round shorty." He started the car and drove off to his small home where he feared for the worst to happen. The drive there was quiet and tense as Axel thought about every scenario that could happen. The best thing he could do was either prevent it or get himself and Roxas out of the home without too much damage.

The whole time Axel was having his thoughts haunted by what ifs, Roxas held his hand the entire time. The blond wasn't worried like Axel thought he should be. He knew if the man laid a hand on either of them, he would call the cops. Even if Axel ended up getting pissed at him for breaking his promise. He knew the redhead would forgive him, or at least he hoped he would.

Within the next few minutes, they were pulling onto Axel's street. Roxas could literary see Axel's pulse pick up speed. "We'll be fine.' Roxas said, squeezing Axel's sweaty hand and kissing his cheek.

Axel and Roxas got out of the car and slowly approached the door. The redhead gingerly opened it and stepped inside with Roxas close behind him. A breath of relief escaped Axel when he didn't see his dad anywhere, but then there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen, "That better be you Axel!" A loud voice boomed, making said teen jump, "Boy you're in for a world of hurt for worrying me so much. How dare you leave and not check in for three days!" A tall man with short, light red hair and hazed over blue eyes stormed into the living room. From the way he held himself it was obvious the man had had a few cans of something.

Roxas step beside Axel so the man knew he was there. "That's my fault Genesis, I kinda took Axel's phone and well, it was awhile before we could get it recharged. And my dad barely gave me my phone back today so he couldn't use it to call you. That and Axel promised me we could go to the beach yesterday and mall today." Roxas easily lied to the man. It wasn't hard to do, he just had to flip the promises around and use old news as current. The only thing that was a total lie, was Axel's phone being dead.

Genesis glowered at Roxas, "Why would you take his phone away? And I don't care what the bastard promised you." Blue eyes went from Roxas to Axel, "Next time I find out you snuck out in the middle of the night I'll take your car away and not let you leave again. Are we clear?" The man raised a fist like he was about to hit the still quiet Axel, but Roxas stepped in front of him.

"Its because I've missed the fun of having a phone. And he only snuck out because I asked him to come over. He was just being a good friend and wouldn't that be a good thing? It shows that he's going to be a good man in life. Don't you want that for him?" Roxas was completely calm, even with a fist in the air.

"He can learn how to be a good man in his room." Genesis hissed as he looked at his son, "Well what are you waiting for? Go to you goddam room. Now!" He snapped. Axel was about to do as he was told but Roxas clamped down on his wrist making the redhead stay put.

"Oh you mean like you? The kind of man who drinks his problems and takes it out by beating his kid? Fuck you! Axel is already a better man than you'll ever be." Roxas snapped. He hated how Genesis thought he could control Axel, as if he wasn't even human.

Genesis growled as he swung his fist towards the blond. The boy tightly closed his eyes, preparing for the blow. But it never came, "You're lucky you're Cloud's kid. Now get the fuck out of my house."

"Then I'm taking Axel with me." Roxas said, tugging on the frozen redhead's arm. "Axel?" Roxas asked with concern. The taller teen looked like he was in frozen fear, his body was so tense as his eyes were wide. It was as if seen Roxas about to get hit by his father struck a chord, "Axel?"

"I'm fine Rox." Axel said in a quiet voice, "Maybe you should go home." The redhead said. He wanted to protect Roxas, but at this point he didn't know if he could. Genesis wasn't a force to be reckoned with, especially when he was in a drunken rage.

The man laughed, "You're pathetic Axel. You can't do anything right can you?" Genesis grabbed an empty bottle of Jack and threw it at the two teens, just barely missing them and smashing into bits on the front door, "Why are you such a fuck up?" The older redhead started to laugh uncontrollably like what he was saying was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

Roxas furrowed his brows. "I'm not leaving unless you leave with me. Or if his drunk ass face calms the fuck down." Roxas started calmly but growled when Genesis wouldn't stop laughing. "Please, Axel?"

Axel grabbed Roxas by the hand and led him outside, "I'm sorry." The redhead said with his head hanging as the door closed behind them, "I should have just ignored his call to begin with."

On the other side of the door Genesis yelled with his creepy laugh, "Happy birthday fuckwad!" Making both teens frown.

"Let's just go okay?" Roxas said with a small smile. "Maybe I can make this up to you?" Roxas said with a shrug, taking Axel's hand, leading him to the car. "Just name it."

"I feel like I should make it up to you." Axel said with a forced chuckle, "I shouldn't have brought you." Both teens got back into Axel's car and the redhead pulled out of the driveway and started driving with no place in mind.

"I don't see why. I probably got you in more trouble by yelling back at him...I'm never going to let him touch you. Not while I'm next to you." Roxas said grasping Axel's hand.

"You're the best friend I've ever had. I'm lucky to have you." Axel kissed the back of Roxas's hand as he drove around the down town area, "So where to?"

Roxas shrugged. "It's your birthday. You decide where we go and what we do. Unless you just want to head home and play some video games or watch a movie. Or I don't know...go park somewhere and make out." He mumbled the last part so Axel couldn't hear exactly what he said.

"I'm sorry can you repeat the last part? I think I heard you say you wanted make up." Axel teased as he pulled into an abandoned parking lot.

"Yeah, I want make up. I love make up now." Roxas said with sarcasm, batting his eyelashes.

Axel laughed as he parked, "Well I wouldn't object to it. Eyeliner really makes your eyes pop. Have I ever mentioned how much I love your eyes?" The redhead said all of that while keeping eye contact with Roxas.

"No." Was all Roxas managed to get out. He couldn't shift his gaze even if he wanted to. Staring into Axel's bright emerald eyes was like staring into the sun. It was pretty but dangerous to look at for a long period of time. Not that he was in any danger. In fact, staring into them made Roxas feel wanted and safe.

Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and pulled the teen till he got the hint and straddled the redhead, "Well I love your eyes. Best feature on your face." Axel said as he traced to bottom of the blue pools. He felt Roxas's face heat up under his touch and it made him smirk with pride that he could cause such a reaction from the blond.

"Axel..." Roxas whispered. He leaned forward so his lips were by Axel's ear. "You're a sap." He pulled away and tittered.

"You're the sap." Axel said as he gave the blond on his lap a slight push, making Roxas elbow the horn. The blond yelped in surprise and Axel threw his head back and laughed hard. The worry and pain he felt at home was long gone from his mind at this point. All he needed was Roxas in his life to make him happy.

Roxas joined him in laughing. It's been so long since they've really laughed together like this. "I've missed this." He said leaning against Axel so he was slightly laying on him while still sitting. He sighed contently, nuzzling Axel's neck. "I love you."

Axel petted Roxas's back and gave a content hum, "I love you more."

"We're not going to start that shit up are we?" Roxas asked, lips brushing against Axel's Adam's apple.

"No I love you more." Axel laughed out, acting like Roxas had argued that his love was stronger. He grabbed Roxas by his chin and pulled him up for a chastity kiss.

Roxas snorted and kissed him back. "Really Axel?" He laughed with another kiss, which lasted a little longer. "I'm not doing that with you."

Axel kissed Roxas for a bit longer and licked the blond's lips as he pulled away, "Fine then. I guess we know who loves whom more now." He winked at Roxas at the same time he squeezed the teen's ass.

Roxas yelped, he smacked Axel's shoulder with his good hand with a pouty scowl. "Yeah, me. Now get your hands off my ass before I bite them off."

"Oh kinky." Axel released Roxas and leaned back so the blond could climb off of him, "Okay so what should we do now?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Roxas asked, leaning his head on Axel's shoulder. "I don't really want to go if we can't even be alone. Mom being a fangirl, and dad being an over baring...well dad. And we can't stay here without someone thinking we're doing something we shouldn't be doing here."

Axel started to drive away and tried to think of what they could do, "The stars should be out in about an hour. We can go somewhere to watch them." He suggested with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"When's the last we've done that? Its been awhile hasn't it?" Roxas pondered, gazing out the window. Then something occurred to him. "Hey Axel, do you have anything for school tomorrow?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Axel asked as he steered around cars in search of a park or something where they could hang out.

"I mean your bag and shit." Roxas said with a small yawn. It was getting late and the weekend was long and hard. The blond was almost wishing they'd head home already. However, he didn't want to miss out on any alone time with Axel.

"Oh that. No it's all at home." Axel grimly said as he found a park that had a clear view of the sky with only a few kids playing there, but by the looks of it, were getting ready to leave, "For some reason I thought you were asking if I had class. And if that was the case, then I'd have to hit you since we used to have the same schedule."

Roxas frowned, "I'm sorry about that. I changed them when...uh well, do you want to get your stuff later?" Roxas asked, trying to change the subject back to school. He didn't want to bring the past up. Who knew where that would lead them to?

"It's fine. I understand why you did it at the time so I'm not too torn up about it." Axel said as he got out of the car and waited for Roxas to join him, "Well I should probably sleep there tonight anyway. I don't think your dad enjoys me hanging around so much."

"Do you really want to go back home?" Roxas asked, getting out of the car and joining Axel. The two walked around the empty park until they found a spot to sit at. During that long silence Roxas had to ask something else. "You'll keep your promise right? You'll come to me if things go bad right?"

Axel sighed as he sat down on a small hill, "Of course I'll come to you. It's just your dad I'm worried about." The redhead laughed at his bad joke and leaned back on his hands, green eyes looked up at the sky as it started to go dark.

"You know he won't actually do anything right? He's just being an ass. He didn't kick you out this morning, so it proves he's not serious." Roxas said, laying on the grass. "Axel, he loves you just as he loves me." The blond yawned and shut his eyes.

Axel poked Roxas in the side, "No sleeping yet, the stars aren't even out yet. And I know Cloud loves me. Fuck your parents raised me more than my own did. But I don't want to impose and test his limits right now."

"But I'm tired." Roxas whined, pulling Axel down with him so he could lay his head on his chest. "Its cold out here."

"No it's not, quit being such a baby. And we don't have to stay. I can go drop you off at home." Axel offered as he got comfortable and used his hands as a makeshift pillow.

"It is cold and I don't want to go home. I've missed you too much." Roxas complained, wrapping his arm around Axel's waist. It was true and yet it was the first time Roxas had ever even told Axel. He didn't tell him in all the times they've seen each during and after everything that happened with Xion. "You don't know how much I've missed you." Roxas sniffled as he buried his face against Axel's chest.

Axel held Roxas closer as he felt tears soak through his shirt, "I've missed you too. The past few months were a big fuck up. I'm sorry about that." The redhead apologized. He shouldn't have been fooled by Xion. He should have seen how much of a terrible person she was, "We can stay here for however long you like."

"I don't want to get you in trouble." Roxas mumbled, trying to stop his tears. His heart hammered in chest and he knew Axel could feel the palpations. He really hated himself for being an emotional wreck this entire weekend. The blond sat up and wiped his eyes with a sniffle. "I'm sorry. I complained about you treating me like a girl and here I am acting like one." He said looking at his lap.

"Shh. It's fine. I won't get in anymore trouble because of you. My dad's insane, so he doesn't need a reason to get mad at me." Axel grabbed Roxas by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss to show he didn't mind the blond's erratic behavior. When they parted, Axel pointed up to the sky, "Look. It's the first star of the night. Make a wish."

Roxas looked up at the star and shut his eyes. '_Please, don't let there be any more drama between us. I wish that with all my heart.'_

When he was done making his wish, Roxas looked around the park and noticed that they were practically the only two still there. Taking a deep breath of courage, Roxas moved onto Axel's lap, yet not straddling him, as he leaned down and kissed him.

"Mmm" Axel hummed as he kisses back. When the parted the redhead panted out, "So what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you. That's the rules." Roxas stuck his tongue out at the redhead before leaning back down for a longer kiss.

Axel rolled them over without breaking their lip lock so he was now on top and Roxas's head was caged between his arms. After a minute of innocently kissing, the redhead needed more and poked his tongue at Roxas's lips asking for entrance.

Roxas parted his lips, allowing Axel's tongue in to play. The blond ran his hands into red locks, tangling them his spikes while their tongues fought for dominance. Roxas let out a small whimper, enjoying the affection and taste of Axel.

Axel growled as he felt his hair getting tugged. His eyes slowly closed as he let himself get lost in the moment. He playfully flicked Roxas's tongue into submission with his own and explored the wet caverns of the boy's mouth. Axel's only regret in this moment was that he needed his arms to support his body, restricting him from touching his boyfriend.

The need for air became great, yet Roxas didn't want to stop. He felt an unnatural need to be close to Axel. His lungs burned and yelled at him, commanding him to stop. Roxas turned his face, gasping and panting to regain his breath. "Axel."

Said redhead pulled back so he was looking down at the flushed teen under him, "I'm sorry. You probably didn't want that..." Axel mentally yelled at himself. Of course Roxas wouldn't want to make out with him after what happened between them on New Year's.

"Wha..no its not that. I just...I don't want to go any further than this and well, haha you're going to think this is dumb but, its this is our first make out as a couple." The blond laughed breathlessly, pulling Axel down for a chaste kiss.

Axel snorted though his nose at the last comment. He briefly kissed Roxas back and rolled over so he was no longer hovering over the blond, "Pretty good for our first time, I've got to admit. And we don't have to do anything else, I'm content with whatever is most comfortable with you."

"You're sure you won't mind waiting? What if I say I'm not going to be comfortable for an entire year?" The blond asked carefully, he didn't want to scare Axel away by saying they may never get that far, at last for a while anyway. Though Roxas really did want to be with Axel already, he was still a little scared of having flashes of memory interrupt them. "What if I never want it?" Roxas asked while nibbling on Axel's ear to show the redhead he was only joking about the never part.

Axel groaned low in his throat from the action. He pushed Roxas away mumbling that he needed Roxas to stop or risk not getting the leisure of a yearlong wait, though he was only half joking about that, "Look at it this way, you're afraid of having sex with me again because I hurt you; and I'm afraid of having sex with you because I'm afraid of hurting you. So I'm content waiting for however long you need. Does that make sense?"

Roxas nodded and leaned his head on Axel's shoulder. "And if you're still afraid but I'm not then we still wait. The same goes if I'm still scared and you're not. Deal?" He asked, sticking his hand out for Axel to shake.

The redhead took the offered hand and shook it, "Deal." He released Roxas's hand only to wrap it around his shoulders and pull him close, "Are you still cold?" Axel whispered into the teen's ear.

Roxas shivered and shook his head. "I'm not." He blushed with a content sigh. "I wish we didn't have to go home. This is really nice." Roxas yawned and closed his eyes, leaning on Axel some more.

"Yeah it is. Maybe we could go camping this summer. And of course we'll invite all of our friends since I know Cloud won't let just us go, plus it'll be more fun with more people." Axel suggested as he gazed up at the sky.

"That sounds great." Roxas mumbled with another large yawn. "Axel, 'm sleepy." Roxas pressed his face against Axel's chest, keeping his eyes closed.

Axel laughed as he scooped the tired blond up in his arms and stood up, "Okay, let's get you home then." He carefully walked back to his car and placed Roxas in the passenger seat and buckled him up.

"Axel, I love you so much." Roxas said in his sleep, curling up on the seat.

"Love you to buddy." Axel said with a smile as he buckled himself up and drove off back to Roxas's house. When he pulled into the drive way, it was impossible to wake the sleeping blond so Axel had to get out of the car and carry Roxas to his front door where he was handed off to Cloud.

"Have a good birthday weekend?" Cloud asked as he took Roxas in his arms. Before Axel could answer, Cloud stepped aside to let the redhead in. "I have something for you. Its on the kitchen table. I'll put him to bed and meet you in there." Cloud said as he walked away from the door.

Axel watched as Cloud took Roxas away. Once the two blonds were out of sight the teen walked into the kitchen and found a small box the size of his palm, sitting right where Cloud had promised. It was wrapped in the traditional Happy Birthday paper with a big purple bow on top.

Axel carefully undid the wrappings and opened the velvet box. He gasped as he saw two silver rings sitting there. One had a closed lock with a blue sapphire where the keyhole should have been and the other had a key with a matching Sapphire at the top. It looked expensive and something Cloud wouldn't normally buy Axel for his birthday.

"I got that when I was about your age." Cloud said from behind Axel, making him jump. Cloud stepped up beside him and stared at the rings for a moment. "Only, I never gave it to the women who I bought them for. Someone else came into my life while she went to visit some schools for college. Don't get me wrong, I loved her but...Yuffie, she was there when I really needed someone. That and I found out the women cheated on me with some stranger. And years later we both married someone else and had great kids. Too bad she didn't stick around to see her kid grow up." Cloud said with a small hint of sadness.

"I don't know why I kept them. But I didn't give it to Yuffie because it wouldn't be right to give her something that was meant for someone else. That women was your mother, Tifa. She's missing out with seen you grow up.

Anyway, I'm giving these to you because I want you to use it when I couldn't. I'm not giving them to Roxas because he would just toss them in his room and wouldn't have the balls to use them. I want you to give the other to someone special, who you know you want to be with and won't ever hurt. Promise rings aren't engagement rings. Keep that in mind." Cloud said, closing Axel's hand around the box.

Axel looked from his closed hand to Cloud. His mouth was hanging open in shock but he couldn't seem to get any words out. What could he say? This was the first time he's ever heard of his mother and Cloud ever being together. He briefly wondered what would happen if the two had stayed together. Would he and Roxas be siblings? And if so, would Roxas be into incest? These were questions for another day though. "Cloud," Axel managed to say after a long pause, "This is too much. These rings seem important to you. I don't feel right taking them." The redhead tried to hand them back to Cloud but was stopped.

"I'm giving them to you. Keep them, sell them, I don't care. Seen you and Roxas act the way you do, it reminded me of why I bought those in the first place. You two behave the same way we used to before things changed. I'm not saying you'll end up the same way. For one, you're not like me or Tifa. You both just happen to have the same DNA. Only Roxas is Yuffie's kid and you're Genesis' kid...Who knows what'll happen in the future, so just enjoy the now."

"Yes Sir." Axel said as he pocketed the rings, "Thank you. I still say it's too much but I appreciate it." The redhead laughed, "Don't be too surprised if you see Roxas wearing one in the future, kay?"

Cloud smirked and showed Axel to the door. "Don't be surprised if I threaten to kick your ass or if Yuffie cries and threatens you for taking her 'baby' away." Cloud said with an eye roll. "If Genesis bugs about being late on a school night, have him call me."

"I think the only reason Yuffie would have tears is if they were tears of joy and she'll start planning a wedding." Axel joked back, "And I doubt he'd be able to operate a phone so yeah..." Axel drifted off as he played with his car keys in his hands.

Cloud raised a brow at that. "What do you mean? Did he break his hands or something?"

Of course Cloud would ask something like that. He and Yuffie don't know about the man's drinking problem. They only know that Roxas liked having Axel over a lot because he was lonely, being an only child and all. Then again, the older blond wondered why Genesis didn't even mind Axel staying over so much. Cloud's brows furrowed in concern. "Is there something I don't know?"

Axel just laughed and waved Cloud off at his little slip up, "Na, nothing like that. He's just so old school you know. I don't think he knows how to work his new cell at all."

Cloud chuckled, "He's not one for technology. Get home kid." With that, Cloud shut the door as Axel ran down to his car, not knowing if Cloud really bought what he said.

"Fucking brain. Do your job right and don't let the little secret slip again. Or else I'm gonna have to fire you and get a new one." Axel muttered to himself as he got in his car and drove back home, hoping his father was in a dead sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review or you'll get one of Axel's bad massages <strong>


	13. Message to readers

Ewonsama: its only fair to let you guys know that Leven and I are no longer speaking. Which means we will no longer be working on Saturday Nights. I'm sorry to say it but unless by some miracle we can message each to get it done, then it will be done. But don't get your hopes up.

Its not Leven's fault in anyway. Its my own. Which is why I feel I am the one to tell you guys this. Leven is a good person and friend, its just I'm not. I have anger and depression problems which I keep taking out on Leven. I'm tired of hurting her and snapping at her so I feel it is best we don't talk to each other for her sake. I'm just so used to being alone and never having friends. They either leave me or I leave them because I'm selfish and stupid.

But I may be FINALLY getting some help because my mother has finally listened to her child after telling her over and over that I need a therapist.

Everyone, I'm truly sorry I'm an ass. Its my fault this, what could have been great, go unfinished. I'm so sorry. But know I will not delete this account or story. I swear that I won't. So if it does go away...I'm just letting you know I'm not the one that did it. Sigh. I forgot what else I was going to tell you guys. Ugh this feels like a fair well letter...

Leven, if you somehow read this, I'm sorry. But its for the best. Its not right for me to keep doing that to you. I can't control it no matter how much I wish I could. Sorry for being a cold, heartless bitch.

Once again. I'm sorry everyone. You can go on and hate me now. Seems everyone else in my life hates me or doesn't care if I exist...


	14. Chapter 13

**Leven: you can't dump me that easily!**

**Ewon: -stares at ground feeling awkward- new chapter**

**Leven: I think our lives are as dramatic as Axel and Roxas's. Dibs on being Axel!**

**Ewon: -cosplays Roxas anyway- lol**

* * *

><p>The brisk Monday morning was nothing but exciting for the young blond. It would be the first school day, in a long time, that he and Axel weren't starting on bad terms. With that thought in mind, Roxas bolted out of bed and did his morning routine. Taking a piss and shit, shower, brush his teeth, and making sure his hair wasn't sticking out at weird places.<p>

For some reason the blond felt the need to spend extra time on his appearance. He even went through his clothes to find something that made his thin figure look good. He got his tightest pair of jeans that hugged his ass perfectly. His shirt was a plain black shirt. It was still kind of cool out so Roxas pulled on a hoodie that was actually Axel's. It wasn't odd to see him wearing the redhead's clothes when Roxas practically had clothes from Sora and Riku too. They all liked to mix it up. Though the only thing Axel even had of Roxas that fit, was an overly large shirt that Roxas usually wore on lazy days.

After looking himself over, and covering the new hickeys Axel had given him, the blond was ready for school. "Today's going to be a good day." He said to himself as he ran down the hall and out the door, ready to walk to school.

Roxas stopped on the lawn as he stared at Axel's car that just pulled up to the curve. The blond looked at it curiously before said owner got out of the car. "Axel? What are you doing here?" Roxas asked, walking over to the car, trying to hold back a smile that Axel had on his own face.

Green eyes traveled up and down Roxas's body, silently approving of what he saw. Axel lazily walked around to open the passenger door, "I'm here to drive you. Wouldn't want my love to catch a cold from walking now would I?"

Roxas flushed from the words. All he could mutter was "Sh-Shut up." It only made Axel chuckle because he knew the blond didn't really mean it. The proof was written all over his red cheeks. "Thanks." Roxas said as he got into the car.

"Anytime." Axel said as he closed the door and went around to his side. Once he was in, the redhead leaned over and stole a kiss, "How are you doing?" He asked as he started the car and started to drive off.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry I fell asleep last night...and acted like I was PMSing." The blond said, taking Axel's hand. "How are you? You okay?"

Axel smiled as he rubbed his thumb over Roxas's knuckles, "It's fine, and I understand why you were mad. My old man drank himself to sleep before I got home and he was still asleep when I left." The car came to a steady stop as they approached a red light. Axel took the time to look Roxas over, "By the way, you look amazing today. The hoodie's a nice touch."

"I'm glad. Wanna come over after school? Or do you have work?" Roxas asked, his face becoming even redder. "It's really warm." He said as an afterthought, about the hoodie. Though it wasn't just warm, it still smelt like Axel. Even if it was really faint. "I never noticed before, but you have a scent. I don't know how to describe it."

"I do, but I can come over after if you'd like." The light turned green, prompting Axel to take his eye off of his blushing boyfriend and continue on-words to school, "Oh? Well I've noticed you smell sweeter than most other boys, like you just ate a bunch of vanilla extract and now it's coming out of your pores."

"You smell other guys?" Roxas asked with a sly smirk. He had to admit, it was funny even though he knew that wasn't what Axel meant. "I gotta say, that's a little creepy Axel." The blond chuckled.

This time it was Axel's turn to blush, "Th-that came out wrong! I meant that you can't help it in the locker room!"

Roxas chuckled, laughing hard at his boyfriend. His eyes shut, mouth forming a grin that showed his teeth while he laughed. "I know, I know. I'm only teasing you." He giggled, wiping a tear from his eye. He didn't know why, but it was funnier than it should have been. "I'm sorry." Roxas chuckled out before calming down.

Axel decided to make a sharp turn into the school parking lot making Roxas lose his balance and bang his head on the window. The redhead flinched at the sound and sent a sheepish look Roxas's way, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention and almost missed the school. All your fault really. What with your cute smile and all."

Roxas rubbed his head, glaring at the redhead, "Yeah, sure it was." He pouted and crossed his arms, face blushing from the comment about being called cute.

"Good, well now that we're at an agreement that you're a car hazard, let's get to class before we're late." Axel said as he pulled into a space. He got out and walked to the back seat to grab the things he'd need for the day, "Did you by any chance read the chapter for English?"

"You know I did." Roxas said, waiting for Axel by the back door. "I read it Friday night, before dinner. Why?"

Axel sent the blond a sheepish look as he closed the door, "Well I was busy all weekend at your place and crashed once I got home last night. Do you think you can give me an abridged version of it?"

Roxas groaned and faked annoyance. "You could have read it you know." Roxas grumbled before he smiled. "Okay so, what happened was..."

Roxas summed up the chapter, in great detail, for Axel while they walked to each of their lockers. They put their stuff away and just stood by Axel's locker until it was almost time to head to class. "Understand?"

"I guess. Fuck why does high school reading have to be so confusing?" Axel dramatically said as he put his forehead on the cool locker surface and started to act like he was sobbing.

Roxas laughed and shook his head. "Because it's preparing us for shit we will never use unless we are pursuing something that involves this shit."

Axel sobbed a bit more and dropped to his knees, "But I don't want anything to do with reading when I'm an adult." He looked up at Roxas with fake tears in his eye, "I'm only four! This is too much pressure for me."

Roxas snorted, cracking up with laughter. "And what a smart four year old you are. We should get to class." Roxas said, gazing into Axel's eyes.

In an instant Axel's little 'tantrum' dropped as the teen quickly stood up and grabbed Roxas's hand, ignoring the way Roxas tried to pull his hand away. "Well come on then. Can't keep Miss Gainsborough waiting."

"Axel, this is embarrassing." Roxas mumbled, blushing when all Axel did was laugh.

As the two walked down the hall, they didn't notice a pair of blue eyes filled with disdain, watching them like a hawk.

* * *

><p>Axel tapped his pencil against his desk as he tried to pay attention to the woman standing in the front of class as she lectured about the book the class had been reading over the course of the semester. Though in his rush not to be late for class, Axel had forgotten that this class was for second period and not first. A class which the two teens didn't have together anymore.<p>

So after that long, lonely hour, Axel and Roxas were in said English class. Suddenly the door opened and a man with long hair tied back in a ponytail walked in and handed a note to the teacher. As he turned to leave, Axel could swear Mr. Xigbar winked at him. That or he was just blinking. It was pretty hard to tell with the eye patch.

Miss Gainsborough looked at the little piece of paper and frowned, "Axel and Roxas, you two are wanted in the principal's office now." She announced before continuing on with whatever she was saying before.

The redhead turned to the blond and mouthed, "What'd we do?" As he gathered his things and deposed of them in his bag.

Roxas shrugged and got up as well, gathering his things, and following after Axel. Once in the hall the blond contemplated about what it could be. "Maybe its about the fight? Maybe someone finally said something about it?" Roxas thought aloud.

Axel shrugged, "Well if it is, I'll take full blame and make sure you don't get in any trouble. How's your hand by the way?" The redhead added the last part on as an afterthought. His eyes locked onto the cast. He felt his gut clench knowing he was responsible for it.

"Its fine. I can have it taken off soon and replace it with a small brace for my fingers." Roxas stopped in his tracks, making Axel look back at him. "I don't blame you, you know? It was an accident and, well, fights happen, even between friends." Roxas leaned on the tips of his toes to give Axel a kiss.

Axel pushed Roxas away and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders to keep him in place, "But that wasn't an accident. I was trying to hurt you."

"Axel..." Roxas sighed and put a hand over his. "I. Don't. Blame. You." He said sternly, taking Axel's hands off of his shoulders, walking off down the hall. "I'm not letting you take the all the blame."

"But Roxas!" Axel called as he jogged after the blond. When he caught up they were right outside the office, "You've been in enough trouble. Let me do this." With that said he opened the door only to see the Strifes and his dad standing in the small room. Mr. Valentine, the principal, sat behind his desk with his head resting on top of his knuckles.

"Mom? Dad?" Roxas questioned, walking into the room with Axel coming in behind him. The blond glanced over to Genesis, surprised to see him looking sober for once. He even looked handsome when he actually tried to look descent.

"Please, have a seat." Mr. Valentine said to everyone in the room.

Axel glared at his dad before taking a seat next to Roxas, which earned him a pointed look from the man behind the desk. Axel scooted away a couple of inches hoping it would get the principal to stop glaring daggers at him, "So what's this all about?" The redhead asked in a somewhat timid tone.

Mr. Valentine sighed before speaking, "Someone came to me earlier concerned about something that happened a couple of months back at a party." He paused for a moment and looked at the two teens to see if he could read their expressions, but only saw confusion, "She said you two got intimate but one of you was forced and she's concerned that the one who was forced then is now being forced to, ah, service the other one now."

"What the hell are you saying? That one of them raped the other?" Genesis loudly interjected.

Roxas stiffened from what was said. He glanced over to his parents, unable to read his father's face while his mother looked disgusted with how Genesis just blurted it out. Though Roxas was kind of glad for that. His principal was confusing him.

"I would have liked to reframe from using that word, but yes." The man behind the desk said, red eyes glowing with a bit of irritation at Genesis.

"Mr. Valentine," Cloud started, ignoring how Yuffie covered her mouth to hold back a laugh from hearing Cloud address their high school friend like that. "We've already talked to Roxas and Axel about this matter. Neither of them say what they did was rape. I am unhappy about what they did but I can assure you that isn't what they did."

"Oh?" Mr. Valentine said, "The young woman who came in seemed persistent in the matter. She said Axel had tried to get her drunk enough to take advantage of but when it didn't happen he just moved on to his next target, who just so happened to be Roxas."

Axel clenched his fists as he realized who the principal was talking about, "That's bullshit!" He yelled, "I never pressured Xion into having sex. In fact she was the one who wanted it from me and I turned her down!"

"Axel!" Cloud barked before Genesis could say anything. "Calm yourself down. Getting angry won't do anything for you."

Roxas chewed his lip. He wanted to back Axel up but he honestly didn't know what to say. He didn't know if that was true or not because he was with Naminé while Axel was with the other girl. "Mr. Valentine, what proof do you have, other than the word of an angry girl who Axel dumped not even a few days ago?"

The tall man behind the desk leaned back in his chair, "We only have her word, but she had told me that she dumped Axel because he wouldn't stop sexually harassing her."

"Dammit Axel." Genesis interrupted, "Harassment doesn't get you a girl; it gives you restraining orders. Didn't I teach you anything?" The older redhead leered at his son, making Axel move a bit closer to the Strife family.

"You thought me shit." Axel growled out, "And if you were paying attention, we said I didn't do that! She's lying just to get back at us." The last part was directed to the principal, "She was upset that I only dated her to get rid of my feelings for Roxas and when they wouldn't go away I felt it was best if we just broke up."

"Sir, she's lying. I didn't want to say, no, I didn't even want to remember it. I overheard her talking to her friends about wanting to, er, go all the way with Axel on his birthday..." Roxas said with disgust written all over his face. He felt really uncomfortable even just saying that in front of the adults.

"If you just get her friends in here, surely they'll either lie or tell you the truth. But from what Axel has told me, there are other witness who saw them break up." Roxas said looking at his hands. He didn't want to be in the room anymore.

"Vincent, let's get back to topic at hand. You called us all in here because of the girl accusing one of these boys raping the other. Now, how would she get that knowledge unless the girl heard them or saw them. Meaning if she really cared, she would have tried to stop what supposedly happened." Cloud stated.

Vincent hummed in thought, "Well she said Axel tried to rape her but she didn't fall for it, ergo he went after Roxas. I don't know why she didn't try to intervene or why she waited this long to say anything. But it is school policy to inform the students' parents if something like this happens."

"But she's lying!" Roxas snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. "If anyone has been harassed, it's been me! She came up to me at my locker, got it so it looked like I was being dick when she told me that myself and Naminé probably fucked the entire school. And you know what else? She tried to hit Naminé but ended slapping me instead. In fact she slapped me in the middle of hall when I did nothing to her. She taunted me, telling me Axel never wanted to see me! I'm so sick of this sexist school system and sociality always going on the women's side just because they act like the victim! Its bull shit!" Roxas spat.

"Roxas!" Yuffie chided. "Watch your mouth."

"But its true! And damn it all, how many times do I have to say it? It wasn't rape!" Roxas cried, his eyes burning with hot tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Roxas," Mr. Valentine said in a soft voice, "But like I said, this is only protocol. And if she attacked both you and Naminé, then I'll have to call her in here too." The raven haired man hit the intercom on his desk and told the secretary to fetch Naminé.

As they waited Axel leaned over and placed his hand on top of Roxas's, "Hey," He whispered to get the blond's attention, "Everything will be all right, I promise."

Roxas smiled at the redhead till Genesis rudely said, "I can't believe my son dumped a cute girl to be a faggot." He grumbled as he crossed his arms and glared at Cloud, "This is all your fault."

Cloud glared at the man. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you." Cloud bit out, fist clenching.

Roxas pulled away from Axel, looking away from the redhead, timidly. Now he's been hurt by Axel, psychically, verbally, and emotionally. But right at that moment, being blamed for Axel being gay and practically saying Xion was the better choice, hurt more than anything.

"Oh shove it Strife. If it wasn't for you constantly taking Axel away and your wife practically forcing our sons together none of this would've happened." Genesis growled. He looked like he was about to jump out of his seat and attack the blond man.

"Now just wait a moment!" Yuffie said as she grabbed onto Cloud's arm to insure the man wouldn't start a fight, "We only took care of Axel because you didn't want him around and he was such a good friend of Roxas's. And I never forced them together...except for maybe that one time. But they looked cute dammit!" The hyper woman wasn't helping the case much but she didn't care as she fumed at the ill-fit parent "And who cares about sexual orientation? Can't you be happy your son is happy?"

"This is news. Is this true Genesis, have you been neglecting Axel?" Vincent asked with a raised brow. "It seems a lot more is going on than just this issue itself."

"Mr. Valentine, Naminé Shinra is here."

"Send her in."

"I suggest you stop staring at my wife like that Genesis. We wouldn't want something to happen now would we?" Cloud threaten the other man as Roxas curled up in ball.

Naminé walked in and frowned at how distraught her best friend was. She walked up behind the chair the boy was sitting in and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this." She whispered in his ear before letting go and taking a seat of her own, "Mr. Valentine, what did you want to talk about?" She asked in her sweet voice.

The man cleared his throat before saying, "Is it true that Xion Dresden has been harassing you and Roxas, and even went as far as to attack you?"

"Yes. She called us ugly names too." Naminé confirmed.

Axel looked between the two blonds in disbelief, "I didn't know she was talking crap about you guys. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't want to listen to any of us. Not me, Riku, Sora, Kairi, or Naminé. All you ever did was bend to Xion's will. Obey her every beck and call." Roxas said quietly, glancing to his boyfriend before burying his head. Axel looked down guiltily.

Yuffie reached out and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Cloud just shook his head in disappointment.

"Sir, if I might add, she tried to start a psychical fight with me. If it wasn't for Roxas, I might be the one with the broken hand." Naminé softly said.

"What do you mean? Are you saying Roxas broke his hand because of Xion Dresden?" Vincent asked, looking to Roxas who glared at Naminé, who gasped and covered her mouth.

"That has nothing to do with the matter." Cloud said, coming to save them. "That's like saying I broke my finger if it wasn't for a certain redhead who should really stop giving my son dirty looks."

Genesis snapped his attention back to Cloud, "What? Are you saying you want me to break your finger? Because I can do a lot more than that if you want me to Strife."

"Can you two stop fighting for like ten minutes? This is about our kids. Stop this stupid pissing contest." Yuffie demeaned as she glared daggers at both men.

"I did it." Axel said grabbing all of the adult attentions, "I broke Roxas's hand. Xion confused me and I started a fight with Roxas."

Vincent let out a heavy sigh. This was not how he thought his day would start out. "Is this true Roxas?"

Roxas hid his right hand, looking to his parents for an answer they couldn't give. The blond looked toward Genesis, the man looking like he wanted to break something of Axel's if it was true. Reluctantly, Roxas looked Mr. Valentine in the eye before nodding his head. "He did, but it was an accident, I swear. I tried to hit his face but I missed and ended up hitting the ground instead. The fight was my fault to begin with. I provoked him and it just happened."

"Sir, it's not like you can do anything about it right now since it's in the past. The most you can do is give them a dentition." Naminé said, defending them from any punishments. "And once again, this is all centered around Xion."

While Naminé spoke, Roxas looked worriedly to Axel. The redhead had his face buried in his hands, hating to have to revisit what he had done. Roxas curled out of his ball and reached out to take Axel's hand. The redhead snapped his head up, gazing at Roxas in confusion until the blond gave him a small smile.

Vincent looked at the couple and sighed in defeat. All the evidence proved that what Xion had said was a lie, "It seems I was misled. I'm sorry for all the trouble all of you had to go through. But I'm afraid the best I can do about Xion is suspend her for a couple of weeks. You may all go back to class." The man looked between the parents and frowned at them, "But if you don't mind, Cloud and Yuffie, if you could stay behind for a bit. There's something I would like to discuss with you."

The teens got up and left the room, followed by Genesis, who grabbed Axel's wrist and pulled him out of the building.

"Axel!" Roxas called out worriedly as he and Naminé ran after them but stopped at a corner when they heard Genesis yelling at Axel.

"God damn you. First I have come down here because you're accused of rape and sexual harassment. Then I find out you're not only a disappointment as a son, but now I find out that you faggot! You're lucky they didn't sue you for breaking that little fruit's hand! Tell me something Axel? Do you hate when I yell at you?! Then why don't you stop being such a fucking failure!" The older man barked, slapping Axel across the face as he couldn't really do anything on school grounds. "Wipe that look off your face before I have you come home early and take not only your phone away, but that car too!"

Axel flinched away from the man, "I'm sorry I'm such a failure. I'll try harder. Now please let me go to class so my grade won't drop." The teen said in a monotone voice with his eyes glued to the floor. Genesis just sneered at Axel as he pushed him away muttering about how he wanted Axel out of his site in three seconds or his luck would run out.

The younger redhead bolted away but didn't get far when he saw the two blonds looking at him with horrified looks, "What?" He casually asked like nothing just happened between him and his dad.

Naminé kept quiet as to not piss Axel off. Roxas just looked down. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Maybe it would be better if we..." Roxas paused, biting his lower lip. The tone in his voice was enough to tell Axel what he wanted to say.

"No it wouldn't be." Axel looked down at Roxas with sadly. "He will never be happy with me so I don't mind how he feels. But if you want to, then I can't force you to stay."

Roxas looked up, quickly wrapping his arms around Axel's waist, burying his face against his chest. Naminé took that as her queue to leave the couple alone. As she left, Axel wrapped his own arms around the blond protectively. "I'm sorry. I don't want to, I just don't like him being mad at you. It's my fault, even if you say it's not."

Axel quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw his father stare at him and Roxas with disgust in his eyes before turning and leaving the school. Once the older man was gone Axel gave Roxas his full attention, "And how is it all your fault? I'm the one who chased after you. You decided to be considerate and leave me be, but I kept pursuing you."

"Because you're with me. That's how it's my fault. Because I'm not a girl but a guy. Axel, because of me, you won't have an easy life at home. Even if it's not even easy right now, it's just gotten worse." The blond said, tilting his head so he could stare up at Axel and keep his voice clear and not muffled. "I don't even think I can keep this from my parents anymore. I need to tell them what's been going on; take you away from that place.

Axel felt himself pale at that, "Roxas I love you no matter your gender. Remember that. But if you tell, I might have to go away, and I really don't want to be separated from you. I'll be fine. It's only one more year." He tried to reason with Roxas, but Axel knew it was useless. The blond hated Genesis and how he treated Axel.

"They can take you in. You won't have to go away. Remember? Your mom made my dad your godfather. So if something happened, he would take care of you." Roxas said, not knowing the true relationship of their two parents. "Please, Axel, I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm scared, that if you go home, you won't be coming to school tomorrow. At least think about it? For me?"

Axel sighed in defeat as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, "Promise. But I don't think your dad would want us living under the same roof. Plus I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be a burden and I think it only applies to sharing a room and sleeping in the same bed." Roxas said, his smile coming back. "You'll let me know before you have to head home right?"

"Don't forget your house only has two rooms. Where would I sleep? The kitchen?" Axel joked, "If you want me to then I will. Now shouldn't we get going before we're late for class?" The redhead pulled out of Roxas's grasp and grabbed his good hand and walked the blond to his next class.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and every one of the two teens' friends were all staring at the still red mark on Axel's face. Though after a while they shrugged it off as Axel getting into a silly fight. Only the two blonds know what really happened. "I want this day to be over." Roxas groaned, leaning his weight on Sora rather than Axel as the redhead was taking a drink of his milk.<p>

"I want the week to be over." The brunette said just as dramatically, pushing his own weight onto Roxas. They both groaned and kept pushing against the other while Kairi and Naminé shared a laugh. "What's so funny? We're serious." Sora wailed.

"Are you guys sure you aren't brothers?" Riku chuckled, stealing a strawberry off of Kairi's plate.

Roxas rolled his eyes and laid his head on Sora's shoulder. "If we are then our parents aren't telling us something."

"When do they ever really tell us anything?" Sora sighed, taking a bite out of Roxas' chicken sandwich.

"Eh, so I heard you guys had to see the principal. Was is about the fight?" Riku asked taking Sora's banana while Kairi took Naminé's fruit cup, and said blond took Riku's cookie.

Roxas slapped Axel's hand away from taking his hot Cheetos while cursing under his breath. "Not exactly." The blond sighed, still having a push match with Sora.

"The fight was brought up though." Axel chimed in as he settled for taking Kairi's chocolate pudding, "But the main reason was because of some bullshit lies Xion told Mr. Valentine."

"What was the bullshit?" Riku curiously asked with a raised brow.

"She just told him the bullshit that she claimed happened between us." Roxas grumbled, taking a bite out of his own food.

"What's she even got against you anyway? I mean I get Axel, but why you?" Sora asked resting his head on top of Roxas' when the blond just put his on Sora's shoulder.

"Because she was jealous of how close I am to Roxas. And breaking up with her just made her decide to take us both out. Even though I could have ended up in jail for her little stunt." Axel grumbled the last part as he pushed his food away. His appetite long gone from the subject of his ex.

"Geez, she's acting as if you guys are dating or something." Kairi said, taking her half eaten pudding back.

Roxas blushed and turned his face so it was hiding against Sora's shoulder. Riku awkwardly looked away while Naminé stuffed the remainder of the cookie in her mouth.

"Are you guys dating?" Sora asked, staring at Axel with raised brows.

The redhead quickly grabbed his milk and started drinking to delay his answer. What should he say? Roxas didn't want to tell anyone about their relationship yet, but Axel wouldn't feel right about lying to their friends about something like this, "We're umm..."

"Just best friends." Roxas said, wishing he didn't feel so guilty. Honestly, Naminé already knew and he was sure Riku probably guessed they were. So why not Sora and Kairi? The blond sighed and glanced over to Axel, hating how he didn't look all that happy with the answer, but at least he didn't look mad.

'Might as well tell them.' Roxas thought with another sigh. "Yes...we're dating, as of yesterday."

"Oh, okay." Sora shrugged and went back to eating. "I don't see why you tried to lie about it though."

"Sora, he was scared of how we would react, right?" Kairi asked and Roxas just nodded. "I for one approve."

"Just as long as I don't have see you lip locking with tongue." Sora joked, teasingly while sending a wink toward Axel, whose face went pink.

Riku snorted. "I don't even want to see you and Kairi do that. Keep it at home."

"The same goes for you and Naminé." Kairi shot back with a grin.

"Kairi!" Naminé whined as her cheeks flushed.

A large smile spread across Axel's face from Roxas's confession. At least he knew the blond wasn't ashamed of him, "So did anyone else notice that we're all dating someone else in our little group?" Axel asked as he pulled Roxas to his side and lazily wrapped his arm around the blond's waist. His face was still light pink from slight embarrassment, but he didn't let it stop him from trying to get a reaction from Roxas.

Roxas tried to pull away but gave up after two attempts. The blond leaned against him while their friends did the same thing. Holding and leaning on their partner.

"That's because we've known each for a while. It's actually better than going out with someone out of know where...no offense Axel." Kairi said kissing Sora's cheek.

"Yeah, but things can get boring fast. Ow! What was that for?" Riku looked at his girlfriend questionably.

"So things don't go boring." Naminé said sticking her tongue out at him.

Axel peeled the blond off of him so he could lean down and leave a small kiss on Roxas's lips, "There, now was that so hard?" He quietly asked so no one else could hear him.

Roxas blushed and shoved Axel away slightly. "Harder than you know." Axel chuckled while muttering something along the lines of 'that's what she said', and wrapped his arm around the blond again, ignoring his protests.

"Axel!" Xion yelled, marching up to the redhead. She looked furious as she glared at the couple in disgust. "You got me suspended! That doesn't make sense! How could that stupid man listen to a rapist?!"

Axel held Roxas tighter like it would protect the blond from Xion's wrath, "Because the story you told wasn't true. I didn't rape Roxas. You're just upset because no one wants to fuck you." The redhead spat out.

"That's laughable. I heard him say you raped him. We both know he's lying just to protect you. And excuse me, but I am fuckable. I'm surprised your gay ass even got it up in the car." Xion stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Roxas glared at the girl, removing Axel's arm. He was tired of having to deal with her. The blond got up from his seat, but before he could even try to leave, the sound of a hard slap echoed in the room. Roxas stared wide eyed as Naminé had slapped Xion hard across the face.

"If Roxas says it didn't happen then it didn't happen." The blond girl growled, surprising everyone at the table.

Axel and Riku both felt those jaws drop. Naminé wasn't a fighter unless she was provoked. Xion didn't seem to be expecting the slap either and was stunned for a few moments before letting out a fierce growl and lunging at the blond girl. As the two fumbled across the floor, Kairi got up from her spot and joined in the scrimmage. It didn't take long for the other kids in the cafeteria to start chanting and rooting for the girl they wanted to win. Soon two teachers were on the scene and dragging the three away for punishment.

In an instant, the three remaining teens got up, save Roxas as he was already standing, and followed after the three girls. They were stopped once they got to Mr. Valentine's office. As it was still lunch, they were allowed to wait until both Axel and Roxas got called in again.

"It seems we are making it habit of having the two of you in here today." Vincent said, having them sitting away from Xion as soon as they entered the room.

"Not our fault." Axel muttered as he leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed. He was pissed that he was getting into so much trouble today just because of some jealous bitch.

Vincent just shook his head, "Well I'm surprised that Naminé and Kairi were also involved in this. Can you all tell me what exactly happened?" His red eyes skimmed over all five teens in his office waiting for an answer.

"I was just innocently talking to Axel about what happened and Naminé and Kairi attacked me," Xion cried, cover her bruised face with her hands.

"That's bullshit." Kairi growled. "Mr. Valentine, she's lying. She was harassing them."

"She was trying to say Axel raped Roxas. So I slapped her." Naminé said blankly, as if not caring that she's in trouble.

"Naminé..." Roxas whispered, taking her hand, rubbing the back of it until she calmed down.

"They both attacked me." Xion claimed.

"Xion," the man scolded, "We've already discussed the rape matter. There's no need to go and antagonize them about it anymore." Vincent's eyes traveled over to Naminé, "And Miss Shinra, I expected more from you than starting a fight. And Kairi, did you really think joining in would solve anything?" The principal rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He really didn't know what to do, "Detention for all of you girls. And Xion, add an extra two days to your suspension and it starts now. I'll call your parents to come pick you up. That's all. All of you go back to lunch." He waved a hand at the teens before asking into the intercom for Mr and Mrs. Dresden's home number.

"But-" Xion started but shut up from the look Vincent gave her.

The rest of the teens walked out of the room, Naminé walking to Riku while Kairi to Sora. They explained what happened as the group roamed back to lunch.

"Naminé, Kairi, thank you." Roxas said, giving them both a hug.

"She'll think twice about bothering you guys again." Kairi smiled while Sora laughed.

"Does this mean you forgive me Roxas?" Naminé asked, making Roxas pause. He felt horrible that about it. So the male blond gave her another tight hug.

"You didn't have to do that. But yes, I do." Roxas smiled, letting the girl go.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell us what you think :)<strong>


End file.
